Daughter of the Summer
by tisvana18
Summary: Don't read this unless you want a real reason to flame me. Read the edited version.
1. Invader Tak

_My First Invader Zim Story I hope it gets 5 reviews At least..._

**Invader Tak: Mistakes**

I looked at my new planet. I was finally being able to invade it since Zim found out he was banished

there. This Blue planet would most certainly please the Tallest and Daddy. I say daddy, for Purple is my

father, I know my mother was a Purple Irken too. Tallest Red always seemed to be the one looking for

Earth I don't know if they stole his Water-free candy-bar or something but Zim's special to him...

Why am I talking about Zim? It's been 8 years I'm 17 he's 16. Am I actually Anxious?

Well I landed where the hot dog stand used to be and had to go to school. Hey I'm smart. I know more

than Zim does about this stuff...Ugh!

My human disguise was different I wore a top that exposed my stomach with a blue scratchy skirt.

My hair was still purple but in a different fashion. I walked in as close as to a, "I'm not here to hurt you" pose as possible. Dib and Zim stared at my shirt. I looked down quickly to make sure I didn't

have The Irken sign on it. "What are you guys staring at." Dib blinked twice to answer. Zim kept

looking. I liked this attention. No! No I didn't! "Nothing just your purple eyes" Dib flirtingly said.

"Nice try that glance was too low" I said ignoring my accent. "Tak?" Zim muttered "Hmm?" I said

turning around. He still had on his horrible costume. "Zim?" I said pretending to be surprised.

" Wait.. Tak?!" Dib said almost embarrassed. "Yeah." I thought "You got that right you were checking

out an alien" I thought. I looked at Zim he had a defeated look on his face. My darn Teenage Irken

instincts took over as I started to comfort him. "What happened?" I asked scaring myself. "You know

very well" Zim grumbled. "What?" Dib had that confused expression on his face " Humans" I said.

"Eh?" Zim asked. I giggled. If this were a battlefield then I was losing badly. "Meat-sacks" I said.

He gave me that okay look. I could feel their eyes staring at my top for the rest of the thing. "Dib!"

I said. "Stop staring...That's awkward it's okay if it's Zim or any other skin condition kid but you creep

me out" I said. Zim looked as if he had won a war. Mr. Ill dismissed the class early today. " Hey Zim"

I said stopping him. I stared for a second at his face. "What?" He asked "Sorry. You look like you

desperately need a snack" I said handing him a square of pureed beans. " So what were you staring at

earlier?" I love this it's slowed torture for a narcissist to admit he likes somebody.

"Wondering about..." Zim started. "Need another snack?" I said giggling. "Thanks" He really bit this

one. Okay so he asks me out I turn him down perfect plan! "Zim wondered what those would look like

on display" Dib finished. "I, Zim would never!" He said yelling at Dib. "So?" "You just looked pretty

and stuff" Zim said so low I could barely hear him. "Thanks..." Irkens usually got more straightforward

questions. Had he forgotten his own culture. "So does the Tallest still call you?" I asked. "Only Red"

I looked confused. I felt faint my pak must have lost a lot of power. "Tak you okay?" Zim asked going

behind me. " My pak..." I said standing up. " I have a recharging area at my house" Zim offered.

This Irkens were used to. Sometimes trips would be friendly or romantic. Either way it ended with a

dance. "I can walk.." I said falling again. Zim caught me this time. I looked in to his eyes and in the

fog I could only say one thing. "Red?" I said before passing out. I woke up in his recharge area.

Figures Invader or not Zim was Zim. "Where am I?" "My recharge area" Then the computer beeped

it was from the massive. "Yes Almighty Tallest!" Zim said. "Are you alright Zim? We haven't heard-"

They stopped looking at me. Dad looked white and Red looked from me to Zim "ZIM WHAT ARE

YOU DOING WITH TAK?!" They yelled. "You didn't dance did you? I will hurt you-" Dad said

taking charge. "Zim...You haven't right..." Red shuddered. "No we haven't! He saved my life" I

said. "Zim? Save? LIFE??" Purple asked. I looked at Zim and Red. "Zim? I have a question" He did

the same thing with Purple and me. "Is it about dancing?!" Dad yelled "No! Da-Tallest I'm an Invader!

I don't want..That" I said. "Did she say da?" Red asked. "Tak you're related to a Tallest??" Zim asked.

"Are you?" I asked. He looked like a red clone. "No." Zim and Red said at the same time. "Zim are you

lying to me!" I yelled. "I don't know Tallest you talk this out-" "Zim..." Red ordered. "Tell my kid the

truth!" Dad yelled. "I...Was" Zim said sadly. "You Banished a Tallest?!" Dad yelled. "He's not a tallest

he's only 150 units high!" "He's your son!" I blurted out. Dad nodded. "It's okay... I like it on Earth."

Zim said. "They have all these snacks." The Tallest ended transmission after a long fight. " You..."

I said almost intimidated. I stood in front of the next Tallest. "Are a Tallest?!" I said excited. "An

Exiled one." "So I'm in the house of a tallest!" I said. "Dad never lets me in his house Red doesn't like

me." "Everyone Hates me!" Zim said making me feel better. "That's not true Zim." I said "I like you"

I said. My once time enemy had become my only friend. Zim got an uncomfortable look on his face

and looked around the room. "So how much do you know about Earth?" "Humans?" He nodded.

" Well they have nice clothes." I joked. He leaned in closer. "And when they want to show affection.."

I started staring in to Zim's red eyes We leaned in for a kiss. Then Dad and Red got on screen.

"Aghh!" We yelled."What were you two doing?" Red asked. "Human fighting ritual." I answered

before Zim could screw things up. "See Purple they'd fight each other out of house and home."

"Zim needs no home!" I giggled a little. "Surprised you still have one with GIR." Red replied.

They got off transmission. "Computer! Next transmission show rubble falling or something."

Zim was determined to do something. "You are still Irken." I said. "Zim will always be part of the

mighty Irken Empire!" He said full of pride. I can't remember what happened the hours that came.

I looked around. Zim's house. "This is bad." I said. No doubt it we danced. I ran to the base scared.

What if?- No we'd be careful. "Mimi!" I cried. "Yes Ma'am?" I was shaking. "Scan for lifeforms!"

I was almost half-dead when she read the number "3" Zim is a dead man.

**Zim's Day**

I woke up with no knowledge of what happened last night "Oh, that's right." I said. We danced.

I thought again. "We danced?" I said out loud. "Computer scan for lifeforms in this house"

"1" I looked at him confused "When Tallest find out it will be 1" It was a Saturday so I might as well

get a new Irken shirt on. There was a knock at the door. "Computer?" "It's your girlfriend" I

looked onward. What if- No, no Dear Zim no. "Time?" "2:00 PM" "Greetings Tak!" I said as

cheerful as possible. "Hi Zim I'm just here to spend some time here and talk to dad" She said.

"Computer!" "Yes The Massive called this morning." Purple and Red got on screen. "Greetings my

Tallest" Tak and I said. " Tak mission report"I grumbled about Myself. "Earth has a weakness to

anything smarter than a blumbee" They looked interested. " My Tallest pardon my asking, but how

are things on the Massive?" Tak asked. "Not very good." Purple said. "Hey this is about your mission

not our jobs!" Red said offended. "My mission can't be better." "Wait there's something different."

Purple said. I noticed this too about Tak I think... Purple says random things. She looked...odd.

"Have you gained weight?" That was what I noticed. "Yeah the snacks here are great after being

in that old ship." Tak said. Red glanced to Purple. "So did anything go on yesterday?" They asked.

Of course Red wouldn't buy it he's my father and is brilliant like I am. "No I lost the fight." She

said quietly. "So... What's that problem?" Purple blurted it out easily. "Smeets are decreasing and

dying" We looked at each other in a look that said "That's good" "Purple!" Red yelled "What they have

rights!" "Okay you two want the truth?" Red asked. We nodded. "All I need is the truth from you."

he said pointing at Tak. "We've been afraid that younger generations of Irkens are having smeets and

they are dying." Red explained. I walked away slowly.. "And truth you require is?" "Are you having

Smeets?" Red asked. Tak gulped. "How would you tell?" She asked. "well your body has urges to

want smeets and it tells you to flirt with the first person you see." Red told her. Only that part. "So

What I feel for Zim" "Is temporary." "So He was just my play buddy." "Unfortunately you found Zim"

I walked out in to the clear open now. "Tallest are you mad?" She asked. "no... Purple maybe... I'm

distressed." "So you got suckered in." Red asked. "It was either me or Dib-stink." I said harshly.

"I'm going to get a bag of snacks for Purple." The transmission ended. "A smeet." I said. She nodded.

"Great Irken is ruined." I said.


	2. Tallest Zim

_Yeah sorry for WooC (Way out of character) Tak and Zim. I think that this is a cool story._

_Poor Zim... Just when he gets a real friend he finds out how temporary it is. This is a 1 story series._

**Invader Tak: Trouble.**

I looked out the window of my base. So a smeet so much for my Invader career why? Every time I

have a chance to be an invader Zim screws it up! Now I can't even insult him! Exile or no Exile, he

would be the next Tallest, I would never get there, sadly I have had all my growth spurts and I'm only

175 Units tall. Zim had one left and he'd be a tallest at 210 units. I will get him severely.

The next day at school was better. I enjoyed switching bathroom door signs. Zim got slapped out

of a girls restroom. This was very amusing since I thought Zim would know better.

So in homeroom we had a free day to talk about and to whom ever we wanted. I went to the girls

bathroom to breathe a little. (This costume was way to tight) Then I realized I fell victim to my own

prank. Dib was standing there with a camera. "Dib drop the camera!" I yelled. I gasped and went back

in to disguise. "You aren't going to kill me are you?" Dib asked. I looked confused at him for a second.

" My missions been put on hold. Your idiot race isn't of much importance anyway" I sounded almost

like Zim would if _this_ happened to him. " So you seem to come in the bathroom almost as often as Zim

What are you planning!" Dib asked threateningly. "I come in here for personal reasons." I ignored the

second question. "You and Zim don't talk a lot now do you?" I had to trap myself here. " I don't

communicate with any exile, leader or not." I said snobbish. " You didn't see anything out of my

disguise did you?" He stared now at my abdomen. " Just a couple things" I got Mimi to pin him

against a wall. "What did you see? And you won't tell anybody else or I will destroy this planet!"

I threatened. "Like Zim hasn't said that 100's of times" "Yea, but who's more likely to succeed?"

I said pulling out a laser. "Okay I won't breathe a word!" "Good." I said before doing an evil laugh.

"Does every Irken do that laugh?" "Pretty much." Zim walked in a minute later. (I only now figured

it out) " It sounds like Zim's" " It does not I am a more competent invader and far superior" I replied.

"Intruder!" Mimi yelled. I turned around with my laser withdrawn. "Mimi Scan for Lifeforms!"

"5" "race?" "3 Irkens,1 robot, 1 human" My blood boiled he was eavesdropping? "Zim!" I yelled

"Wait three Irkens?" Dib asked. Zim came down on Pak legs. I kept my laser withdrawn. " Are you

trying to destroy my invader career?" Zim glared. My arms were shaking. I wouldn't kill him. "Zim.

Go away" I said walking towards the sink. "I waited years for this to be an Invader and then you

ruin it every time! They might have to find another invader." I said. Zim looked confused.

"Eh?" "I'll drown myself!" I yelled. Mimi stared, and Dib gawked. "You don't take notes" I said to

Dib. "Mimi Life form scan" I said before turning on the sink. "3 Irkens 2 robots, 1 human"

"Three Irkens?" Dib asked again. "None of your business." Zim and I yelled... 2 robots?

"GIR! Restrain Tak!" Zim screamed. I quickly turned on the sink. Then GIR pinned me down.

"Yes, Master." "Fine Zim you have me! Kill me for taking your job I don't care!" I screamed.

He put a note on me and walked off. "GIR come now." He said as GIR got off. "Mimi let Dib go."

I said. Dib peered over my shoulder to read the note. "_Tak,_

_The Massive has called me back to discuss some matters. Tallest Red disappeared _

_yesterday. As for the smeet issue, send it to the massive._

_Tallest Zim."_

"Smeet?" Dib asked. "Tallest Zim? This is outrageous! He's an exile AN EXILE!" I yelled

"And I won't send my smeet to him, or address him as Tallest Zim!" I yelled.

"What's a smeet?" Dib asked. "Smeets are young Irkens, Mimi probably picked up it's life form."

"You and Zim? That's awkward." Dib said. "Mimi get Zim" "I can't take a tallest hostage Master!"

"He's an exile for Irk's Sake!" "Yes Master" Mimi said worried. Dib and I decided to talk for a while.

About Earth's Culture I told him a little about the massive. "What's the Meaning of this?! Treason!"

Zim yelled being dragged in. "I told you this was stupid master" Mimi said. "Okay Tak you captured

me now what?" Zim asked. In all honesty I have no idea. I lowered my laser. "You have absolutely no

idea do you?" Zim asked. "No." "Master that was stupid." "Mimi let him go." I said trying to conceal

a tear. "Hmph." Zim said walking off. I thought he would kill me he has the authority now. "You

aren't going to punish me?" I asked. "I have nothing left to do with this filthy mud ball." Zim said.

"So do you really care?" "About what?" Dib rolled his eyes. "About me, This Planet, Invaders?!"

I yelled. Zim looked guilty for a second. "Zim It's obvious you still like Tak" Dib said. "Silence! Tak is

Just another Invader to me now..." Zim said. " Zim tell her the truth before you go." Dib said. Mimi

then snatched the tape recorder away. " You...Mean something to me. I don't know what." Zim

admitted. "You mean something to me too Zim." I said. "Why did you call me an incompetent invader?

You always laugh when I, Zim get hurt, so I must mean nothing to you." Zim argued.

I watched as he left with anger. I wish I could take back all of what I said.

"_So my feelings are temporary?" "Yep"_

"_He's an Exile, EXILE!"_

"_He's an exile for Irk's sake!"_

"_I'm more competent and far superior"_

"_You ruin it every time!"_

" _I don't communicate with any Exile"_

"_So he was just my play buddy?"_

I knew he regretted what he said to me for example...

"_TREASON"_

"_I have nothing left to do"_

"_Irken is ruined"_

_TT_

Wow I compared lists and Zim's been quite nice compared to the crap I put him through.

I knew that Zim wished I could have followed him though. Narcissists have problems admitting it

though. I decided to contact Tallest Purple. "My Tallest?" I asked for I stared in awe at the Massive

It wasn't on it. "Tak?" I recognized that voice...

_Yay! Chapter 2 complete. Sorry I didn't include much of a smeet in here but I will favorite_

_anyone's story who can guess right! Who did she recognize. Will Zim ever forgive her? Zim's a little_

_out of character but I'm working on him._


	3. Red Plague

_Chapter 3 is here. I have to recommend Think of me by Keith Urban it's perfect. So any takers on who_

_that was? I reveal it now!_

**Invader Tak: Goodbye?**

I looked at the transmission. "Tallest Red?" I gasped. " Yes, Tak is Zim there?" "Purple told Zim you

disappeared!" I said. Father lied? " I had to go... Plague is spreading on the massive I'm leaving to

protect the empire." He said before coughing. "It only affects Red eyed Irkens, but I don't want the

strain to kill the Purple eyed ones as well." I stared in horror. " How many people did you meet?" I

asked If he was lucky he didn't come in contact with anyone. " Purple is the only one who knows."

"Tallest Red, Purple called Zim back to the massive to be a Tallest!" I said. " He's fixing the voot

though" Red looked at the ground. "Tak do whatever you can but don't let Zim leave earth" I nodded.

"Tallest Red I want to know something." "what Tak?" " I want to know why I'm immune to meat."

Red looked perplexed about this question. " Well I thought Purple told you about... Esmon." I didn't

ever hear this story. "Your mother was a human-ish creature" He explained. "-ish?" I asked. "I think

she was part Vortian, but she looked human." Red went in to a coughing fit. "Red you should come to

Earth." I said. " The plague won't affect me." He thought about this and the transmission. I thought

about how much he looked like Zim. Zim! I ran to his base. "Mimi pry open the doors!" I ordered.

Mimi arrogantly opened the door. " GIR where's Zim?" GIR pointed to the voot. "Zim!" I yelled.

He turned around from packing. " Zim you can't go to the massive!" I said. He looked surprised to see

me here. "Zim there's a plague there it only affects red eyed Irkens!" I tried to explain. He stopped to

contemplate what I was saying. "I have a mission for my empire." He said somberly. " To spread a

plague?! Zim I know you are loyal to the massive, but remember earlier?" I said. "You said I'd

committed Treason to kidnap you it's just as well a Tallest returning to spread a plague." I angrily

said. Zim stopped to think for a moment. "Tak you may have a want for me to stay here to entertain

you, but the last residuum of my family is gone." Zim declared. I glared and had to remind him that

not all of his family is gone. I went out of my disguise hoping this would trigger something in his

stupid mind that "we" were still here. "Zim you still have remaining Irkens in your family." I

said. "Listen your father is still alive mine isn't!" Zim yelled. "He is! He's the one who told me about

the plague he wants to protect you!" I yelled. "My father banished me to this forsaken land an Irken

lost to him is just one last pain off his antennae!" Zim angrily said. I thought about this and knew it

was true. " Fine leave the only Irkens who even respect you and care for your well-being!" I yelled.

Mimi looked at Zim with worry. "LIES!" Zim yelled. "I wouldn't lie to you Zim!" I said. "How do I

not know you aren't lying right now!?" Zim accused. I sighed. "because I love you, but I feel that

this is a problem in our relationship." I said walking off. "Tak I never wanted to hurt you. I have to go."

Zim tried to explain. I decided to play a very nasty trick on him. "Well I must mean nothing then!"

I said walking towards the sink. I filled a bucket with water and held it over my body, Such high

concentrations of such an acid would kill any non-hybrid. "I'll kill myself!" I threatened, Zim looked

at me in such a manner I had to regain my composure after a second. " Tak I know you are a hybrid,

I'm an Exile, I'm not stupid." I had to admit the valentines meat ruined that cover. "But someone in

here is not!" I yelled pointing at myself. I wasn't a fool if Zim created it he didn't want it to be destroyed. Mimi looked at me in such horror I wouldn't be surprised if she ran to Zim's side. Zim

looked unappeased except for his antennae that wanted to push the bucket away. "Master don't!" Mimi

yelled afraid I would drop the bucket. "Tak, that's low even for you." was the only thing Zim could say.

I could tell he didn't want me to do it, he had to regain his composure twice. Mimi looked at Zim

she didn't want a leader that would kill her own smeet. "GIR restrain Tak!" Zim yelled. "Yes Sir!"

I started to tip the bucket, but again GIR was too fast and it all ended up on him. "GIR! Stop!" Zim

yelled before GIR's soaked body touched me. He mumbled a little with Mimi. "Mimi, restrain Tak!"

Zim lightly ordered I laughed that he preffered a defective unit to an advanced one. "GIR come we are

leaving." Zim ordered as he got on the ship. Mimi looked sorry for me. After Zim had taken off Red

came out from the corner. "You...You weren't S-serious about doing that w-were you?" Red asked. I

shook my head. Red regained his composure that was hit with a wrecking ball. " I just wish he hadn't

left." I said. Of course I'd have _his_ smeet soon, it wouldn't make a difference if the smeet was male it

would just be a clone of Zim. I then looked at Red did Zim know about the plague? Is that why he

wanted the smeet? " My Tallest, is there any way I could build a pak?" I asked. I knew this was odd

but my base wasn't built with that type of equipment. "_coughs_ I think Zim had that equipment." Red

said. Of course an Exile had better stuff than I did. I looked around what used to be a base. It was still

usable, but it needed work. I looked around for any way to get to his lab. Red decided to see if he had

any snacks. I finally found a lead down a trash can. I looked around for any way of building a pak.

Zim's "Mother" might have been a robot arm, but she sucked at building paks. I would need to build

this one a little less...Defective. I knew I couldn't build a Pak. I looked at my pak I was 1/3 Irken

1/3 Vortian, 1/3 Human That's 2/3 that don't need paks. I could probably erase my name and occupation

without killing myself it would mean I was no longer an invader or an Irken, but I can't kill one of my

own. If I did this the Pak would be white until the gender was programmed. It would then turn purple

or red. It would change colors if it was sick or dead (Like light pink to re-animate) I knew this was

stupid almost like something Zim might do, but I took off my Pak. I immediately found myself very

lightheaded if this was what death felt like so be it. It stopped after a few seconds. I had to breathe

harder to live, but it was manageable. I knew I needed the life support though so I put it back on.

I also had to find a test tube for it to incubate, and grow to look like an Irken. I noticed something

different, on my arm was a slightly blue bump, like the ones Red has on his body...

**Zim's trip to the massive 2 hours later... (Take it Easy The Song ended :-( )**

"Master won't you miss Earth? What about Tak?" GIR asked endlessly. "GIR! Enough questions!"

I yelled. "I'll miss their little tacos, and Gaz, and saving the Earth and-" GIR continued. " Dib-stinks

sister?" I asked. This wouldn't surprise me though, he obeyed her better anyway. "Yeah!" "GIR

stop." I pleaded. I knew I would miss Earth I just don't care to admit it why when I'm better?

" Master won't you miss Tak?" GIR asked. Oh that was what he meant by "missing" Gaz.

"I'll miss her...No more than I'd miss my mother." I admitted. "Your mother was a robot!" GIR joked

I glared at him. "No GIR, the thing that hatched me was a robot." I said. I knew my mother, sadly

she was defective, but loved me enough to try to get me taller so I could be something. She was the

only Pink eyed Irken to live with a blue Pak, I didn't know what a blue pak meant then, I learned

that later in life. After Impending Doom, My mother passed away. My own father didn't want me I

think he blamed me for her death. This is a secret that only I know Red had her erased from his Paks

memory. He tried to erase it from my Pak, but I would never gut up to do it. "Oh, yeah who was your

mother?" GIR asked. " The last thing in the universe that cared for me." "Tak seemed pretty caring"

" She lied to my face GIR" " Try contacting her!" GIR suggested. "GIR I'm an Irken not a filthy

in-love worm-baby!" I said. " You're just a filthy love-struck Irken!" I glared at GIR. " Irkens feel no

love." I lied. "Hey what's a smeet?" GIR asked. This annoyed me. I knew he knew what it was he

just wants me to say I love Tak. "A small Irken" I said. " Was your father there for you when you were

a smeet?" GIR asked. This actually surprised me. "No. I don't think he was" "Did you like

remembering that he wasn't" GIR asked. "No." "Why did you leave Tak then?" "GIR sing the doom

song or something" I ordered. I knew I was just being a hypocrite. I also made a HUGE mistake.

"Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom DOOM doom doom doom doomy doomy doom doom

doom doom doom!" I tuned GIR out I decided I might as well find a better way to entertain myself.

I looked through all my transmissions I missed. Red, Purple, Red, Purple, Tak, Red- Tak? I decided to

answer this one. "_coughs_ Yes? I heard Tak ask. I looked at once a proud invader. "Tak?! What happened?" I asked...

_Ooh, a cliffhanger Rate and Review okay? They were as close to in character as a ZaTr and GaGr_

_story is going to get. Sad about Zim's family... R+R_


	4. Sumera Smeet

_Okay so it was a cliffhanger. Poor Zim his family's life sucked. Sorry I update too quick for those_

_who hate this story R&R. This chapter starts off with Zim._

**Invader Tak: A Blue Pak...**

"Tak what happened?!" I asked. She was covered in blue spots. Her eyes were losing their Royal

Blue color (That's a dark purple) "The Plague-_coughs_" Tak was right there was a plague. I could see

Red in the background. So this was just another mission of death for me. "Who's that scary lady?!"

GIR asked " It's Tak GIR" I had to look at her it was a pitiful sight. I looked in horror when I saw a

blue Pak. She was dying. "Tak I should go back." I said. " No I want you to survive just come to see

us die as a last reminder-" Tak then fell on the ground. I would of thought this was a trick had I not seen

the Pak. "Tak I'm coming back." "No" Tak said before passing out. "GIR we're going back to Earth"

I said. "Yay!" It took another two hours to get back. I landed the voot in it's usual spot.

"Tak?" I called out. I looked in my underground base she wasn't there, but I saw a small smeet.

My small smeet. I looked through every corridor of the base there wasn't a trace of life anywhere.

"Computer!" I yelled. "What?" It said in its boring I don't care voice. "Scan for Lifeforms!" I yelled

"3." It said. Tak said Red was there and if it said 3 there's only 1 conclusion. My father has died.

"Where are the Lifeforms?" I yelled. "2 in the life support room 1 in the living room." The Life

Support room? I was just there! I ran down there to see if any thing besides a smeet was in there.

"Tak?" I yelled. She was in a corner working on her own Pak. "Must get Pak ready" She said on the

verge of death. "Tak get your Pak on!" I said. " Smeet will die if it doesn't have a pak" She was tripping

and it was obvious it was her first pak. "Tak get it on you will die even if you are a hybrid!" I said.

"How? How are you not affected by the plague?" She said out of random. I looked at myself she was

right no blue spots. "Tak I'll finish the Pak you need Computer to work on you" "NO!" She yelled

I felt that I deserved that. She broke down coughing and crawling on her knees to me. She grabbed on

to my Irken clothing to pull her up. "Please I have to finish this before I die." She begged. "Tak you

aren't going to die." I tried to tell her. " I am I can see a light I have to finish this before it blinds me"

She said. "I can see an Irken Pink eyes, and a Vortian with no-" She started to ramble. I decided now

was the best Time to restrain her. "Computer Restrain Tak for testing!" I yelled. She was still pleading

me to let her build the Pak. The computer picked her up and tied her to a table. "Computer why am I

not affected by the plague?" I asked. A tube thing went through my Paks history. "You grew up around

it, and you've lived on Earth long enough you've developed an immunity." I looked at Tak if I was the

only one who could survive She would die. I looked around for any other explanation that I could

apply to Tak so she could live. Her Purple Eyes were turning Magenta. Glue, Pigs, Dib, School...

School food was probably a combination of all of those. It's a jump but I need to help her.. I made a

final check for no blue spots and left. I looked around everywhere for the horrid things. I looked and

found a blue spot. I didn't feel sick but I had the plague. It then started to rain. I looked at the spot as it

disintegrated. Rain! That was it! I ran to the base to make sure Tak was still there. GIR was in front of

the TV. "GIR what are you doing?" I yelled. Ignoring my skins corrosion. "I'm Watching SCARY

Monkeys!" GIR replied. "Those Monkeys... GIR where's Tak?" I asked. "She said she didn't want the

monkey show and had to build a pak." GIR also said. I would not let history repeat itself.

_Flashback_

"_Mother?" I called in to the darkness. "Yes Zim? I'm a little busy with your new pak how did it break?" She asked. Flashes back to Zim on spider legs destroying the area. End small Flash back_

"_Mom look at all your blue spots and your Paks blue!" I said. "I'm-I'm Fine the Pak can take care of_

_everything." She said. "Mom where's Daddy?" I asked. " He left me as soon as I got a blue spot."_

_She said. " So Zim what do you want to be when you grow up?" She asked. "An Invader!" "NO"_

"_You will be a Tallest okay?" She said trying to assure me. "But mother If I'm not an invader I won't_

_rule anything" "You are going to be a tallest I'm programming it in to your pak." "NO!" She picked me up and hit me across the face. A light punishment for Irkens. Yet she was my only parent and I_

_weeped like a smeet would. "Zim what are you doing when you grow up?" "A Tallest" I said defeated._

_I walked off to my soldier training, but before I left I had one thing to say. "I HATE you."_

_She died the same night. I came home to the first time I had seen Father he was very tall. "You are my_

_child?" He said without any sympathy. "Daddy?" I asked. The guards around me shocked me with a_

_blast. "That's My Almighty Tallest to you." He said picking me up by my antennae. "Where's mom?"_

_I asked. "She's dead now go." He said dropping me. "I want to see Mom!" I yelled. Another charge_

_went through me. "You will do what I say and always what I say I'm a Tallest I'm going to lead you_

_Okay?" He said slowly as if I was a defect. "I heard I'm not a Defect!" I yelled. They shocked me harder this time. "You don't back-sass a Tallest." He said. "You are to eternally be loyal to me No questions about what I do" He said slapping me. I did nothing wrong that time. " I'm going to be one_

_when I grow up!" I said. " Tallests have to be taller then you will ever amount to." He said. "Mom_

_programmed it in my Pak!" I yelled. "No she didn't your Pak's pink" "My NEW Pak!!" I yelled_

_another shock. "Well say goodbye to it because it won't be your Pak" He said as if I'm a defect._

"_But If mine stays broken I'll be a defect!" He shocked me again. "I said don't question me!"_

"_I Hate you Dad! You aren't even my dad! Are you? Just go to Irk hell or something!" I yelled_

_I tried to run like I did with mom, but they were too fast. I was shocked over and over My mind soon_

_being washed of all hatred Blood traveling down my bare back from where the clothes were burnt off._

_A female smeet walked by in horror, what color eyes did she have? Red? Pink? Purple?Magenta? _

_It didn't matter she watched me get electrocuted it didn't matter if it was, Tenn, Tak, Zora, or Lille_

_Only Tak and Tenn would be possible Zora and Lille were beaten to death. "Why won't he die?"_

_A guard asked. I got it I was to be beaten to death, well I'm different from Zora and Lille I won't die._

"_3 hour mark this kid must have a skin of a blumbee." he said. " Keep beating him" "My Tallest don't_

_you get it? I'm better then all those other smeets I'm your son! And it will take a hell of a machine to_

_kill me!" I said. They continued for the next hour. Red left me with this girl. "Whoa what you do?_

_Go at him with a butcher knife?" She asked tending my wounds. " I showed him who was what" I_

_bragged I didn't deserve it, but it felt good to be praised. "So what's your name?" I asked. " Takkylsa_

_But you can call me Tak!" She said. "I'm Zim" I said. "So what will you be when you grow up?"_

"_An Invader!" I said proudly my ego was slowly growing this girl supported me! " Me too!" She_

_said. "Why was the Tallest beating you?" She asked. "That was my father, I didn't want him to deny_

_me from visiting my dead mother. And he tried to beat me to death." I said. "You are very brave I_

_hope We can invade the same planet together someday it would be an honor I should call you a_

_Tallest, you seem better than Red ever would." She said. "Zim is Great!" I yelled. She giggled._

"_Here I'll show you my dad rumor is he'll be a tallest with Red!" She said before dragging me off._

_-End Flashback-_

I wish I never said I hated Kaia she wouldn't of died. Tak got her wish We are invading the same

planet, and she'll call me a tallest. "Tak?" I yelled. She was limp on the smeet's new pak. "What?

Zim?" She asked. " Tak stay with me!" I yelled shaking her. She was increasingly colder. "Zim I'll

be with every one else, I was true to my word years ago you are better than Red ever was, Zim I'm

going to die I love you just don't forget that about me." She said weakly. I ran to the base door and

grabbed a cup of rain water and ran back. "Tak remember when you said you want to invade a planet

with me and how honored you would be?" I asked. Her eyes were as pink as my own mother's had

been. "Zim now's not the time for an egotistical wish." She said. I poured the water on her. She winced

but the sores were going away. "Tak are you still there?" I called. "I'm still here Zim" She said. Her

eyes were their normal Royal blue color now. "honored yet?" I asked. She blinked and looked around.

"Am I dead everything is back again?" she asked. "No you are live and well." I said hugging her

" Tak would you be honored to join a Tallest in the Hall of Tallests?" I asked. "I wish it's been my life

dream to walk those halls, but I'm not tall enough to be a Tallest" She said. " How would you like to

join me there then?" I asked. " I'd be honored My Tallest" She said. This I could get used to.

**Tak on Irk**

I looked around at the Tallest's palace it was huge and red. Sumera Zim and I were the youngest one's

in the empire to ever see the palace. I was relieved when Sumera wasn't a defective I guess I have a pak

building talent. I never figured out what happened to Zim's to make him a defective as he was the only

Irken with any real emotion. I waited every day now though to see if he wanted me to be his betrothed.

A betrothed is a bonded Irken whom love each other. I couldn't figure out why Zim didn't want me as

his. It pulls us apart at sometimes. I don't know if he's afraid or anything, he'd never spend time with

another female. Would he? No He loves Sumera and me too much. I really want to wear that White

dress. (Hey if Sumera doesn't show then Technically I could pull that off) It's half green now though,

every day I spend not being betrothed to Zim I stitch in a green thread. I look at Zim setting up his

stuff. He sometimes pulled stuff from his Pak I had no clue of what. (Like a picture frame)

"Zim who's that in the picture?" I asked. " A long gone family" He said. "Can I see it?" I asked.

He pulled out five picture frames. One of me and my dad, one of Tenn and her family, one of Zora and

her family, one of Lille and her family, and one of him and another female. "Zim who's that lady in the

picture?" I asked. " My mother" He replied. " She was so pretty why are her eyes pink?" I asked.

Zim looked at me as if I knew. " I remember about a week ago was it when I saved your life" He said.

" Tak you looked just like her." I looked shocked was I really that frail? " Why didn't you give up on

me?" I asked. Sumera walked past pretending she was an invader (goose-stepping) "Because of her.

I didn't want her to end up like me. My mother died of plague and the only reason I kept trying was for

her and for you" He said. " Mommy can I go stab something?" Sumera asked. (feminine wasn't she?)

"No Sumera." I said. "Can I play with GIR daddy?" I winced I had no idea how he would react every

one was to address a tallest as such. " Only if Mimi is there" He replied. Not a hint of anger. "That was

awfully nice" I said. " most people would have beaten respect in to her" I said. I heard an electric

charge go off. I looked at Zim he winced. "WEEEEE!!" GIR screamed. "What was the wince for?"

I asked. " My father wanted to kill me when I was a smeet, I called him dad and he electrocuted me

for 4 hours straight" I looked at him in pity. " Is that why you let Sumera off the hook?" " She deserves

a better childhood and I am her father so It is right I be addressed as such" He nobly said. Mimi ran in

after a while "My Tallest get Sumera away from GIR he's using the amplifier!" Mimi yelled. " GIR!

I always have to tell you about that thing!" He yelled getting up. "Mimi is GIR really doing that?"

I asked. "Nope I just don't like babysitting an 8 year-old toddler and a 3 week old smeet." She said.

" Mimi why wouldn't Zim just betroth me I already did a lot if I spend any more time I'll have a green

dress instead of white" I asked. " He hasn't told you?" "About what?" "Today's the day Kaia died"

Mimi said. Kaia was Zim's mother? Kaia the Pak builder. "and don't you remember your feelings for

him are only temporary betrothing him is like a blumbee winning a battle against a smeet!" Mimi

exclaimed. I get it he was worried about what his father said. " Mimi! GIR wasn't messing with the

amplifier!" Zim yelled running in. "Sorry, I guess he was running for it and I made assumptions" She

nervously said. "I can understand." He said nodding. Man I don't know if he was being nice or soft.

"Your mother was Kaia?" I asked. His antennae went behind his head. "Yes something tells me she

didn't die from plague now I looked around on my way back." He said. I looked at him. "My father

killed her, and tried to kill me." He said angrily. " He's not dead either his Pak never failed out."

I looked at him in horror. That meant... "Tallest! I can't find Sumera! GIR said a red guy came and

took her!" Mimi exclaimed. I wanted to smash something I was reaching for a chair when Zim

blasted a wall with his Pak legs. "Mimi Life form scan and race!" I yelled. Zim rolled his eyes.

"They are all Irken." She said. "GIR Smeets in facility!" Zim yelled. That worked too. "1!" GIR yelled

stupidly. "GIR you have that guidance chip now don't you?" Zim asked. "The chippy thingy? Yea!"

He said. "Find Sumera!" He yelled. GIR pointed left and we all ran.

_Wow good cliffhanger isn't that sweet about Zim and Tak. Will they find Sumera will Zim ever betroth _

_Tak?_


	5. Daughter of Murderous Treason

_Yay! I'm finally at this point in the story! I'm trying for the 10,000 word mark._

_There are quite a few chapters left to go this is only the beginning. Tak's POV. Srry it took so_

_long to update Now none of my chapters are under 2,000 words! This is cool now._

**Invader Tak: Separated**

We all ran to the left Zim was making sure GIR was tracking them and Mimi was making sure GIR

didn't blow us up. We made it to a corner when a laser shot at me. It hit me in the arm, but not badly.

I looked up to see the shooter and it was Red. Sumera was being held by him with her mouth covered.

"Are you insane?!" I yelled at Red. He kept firing. "drop Sumera!" I yelled. He shrugged and pulled

the laser to Sumera. He shot her in the antennae and dropped her. " Mommy? Talk to me!" She begged.

He made her go deaf I was raising my laser when Red fell down. His armor was damaged, but not

enough to kill him with a good shot. Zim was the shooter. He held his laser again to fire, but couldn't

bring himself to. "What's wrong defect can't kill your own father?" He made fun of Zim. I looked Red

was right Zim couldn't kill his own father. "I knew it defects can't do it!" Red laughed. I raised my

laser, but Zim lowered it. "He tried to kill our smeet and you're not killing him?" I asked. " despite my

broken smeethood I can't kill all I had left." He said. That was noble, he wouldn't kill his last parent.

I dropped my laser. "Defects" Red declared. He opened his mouth to say something, but he dropped

dead bleeding out of his mouth I saw the shooter was Sumera. Her broken antennae gave her a motive.

" Sumera what did you do?!" I cried. She twitched her antennae so she could hear. "No mercy for the

damned." She replied. It was common for a smeet to be cussing at that age, but that worried me.

Sumera walked off with the laser. "Sumera where are you going?" I asked. " I require an occupancy

programmed in to my Pak." She said. "And that would be?" I asked. "I don't know I'm going to

Devastis I just proved my worthiness to be a soldier maybe an Elite." She said stopping. She smiled

at Zim. "I might just be an invader" I stared in horror at Red's body I wanted to move closer. I took one

step forward. Zim stopped me. I looked around for any traces of life. "His Pak isn't discharged." Zim

said. I tried to raise my laser, but was overcome by a sudden tire. My Pak? I just recharged it this

morning! "Tak! Are you okay?" Zim asked. "No I don't think so." I said. I fell down weaker than I was

when I had the plague. " Zim! The Infirmary" I cried. I grabbed on to a table to pull myself up, but my

legs couldn't support my natural weight. As Zim carried me off I could have sworn that Red moved.

I woke up in the infirmary looking at Zim. I looked on me to make sure there weren't any blue spots.

"Zim what's wrong with me?" I asked. " The medical droids said you collapsed from a blood clot."

Zim said. "My Pak should have-" I started. I remembered Sumera had my Pak. I recharged Sumera's

Pak this morning. "They said you might have some brain damage from it too." I glared at him.

"Where's Sumera?" I asked. " Under guard care." "I thought she was In Devastis." "She needs more

training besides shooting at point blank." I thought about this. "Who were the guards you left her

with?" I asked. " Purple, and-" He started. I gasped in horror. "YOU LEFT THE PERSON WHO

KILLED RED UNDER THE WATCH OF HIS BEST FRIEND!!" I yelled. "Zim this has got to be

the stupidest most idiotic thing you've ever done!" I yelled. I got up. "Tak you need rest I'll get Sumera" He assured. "NO, Zim I didn't trust you with the pak and I don't trust you now." I said.

" Why didn't you trust me?" He asked. "Zim you come from a long line of defectives, I was worried."

"Tak I saved your life three times now!" He said. I looked sad at the ground and nodded. "Tak I had

a question for you, but now I have an empire to run you are welcome to go back to Earth now." He

said. "You won't leave like that." I said. " Sumera is under my care now." He said. " No! Sumera has

my Pak she lives with me." I yelled. Sumera ran by firing a laser. " Hi mom hi dad!" Sumera said.

" Fine you are in custody of Sumera, but you aren't allowed back on The massive." Zim said.

" Mom what are you talking about? Why aren't you allowed on the Massive you and daddy love each

other right?" She asked. "I do, but I'm not sure about Zim." I glared at Zim. "Daddy! Remember you

told me about grandma? You and mom aren't... are you?" Sumera was crying. " Sumera I'm sorry, but

We don't want you to get hurt so I'm leaving you with your mother the non defective" Sumera dried her

tears. " Sumera never hate us okay, because every day could be our last you won't see me for a while,

but You can talk to me any time" Zim said. Lasers fired in the background. " I have to take care of this

daddy when do I leave?" Zim looked upset at what he declared. "What were you going to ask me?"

I asked. This was the saddest moment of my life. " If you loved me enough to join me." He asked.

" Zim-" "It's the past now, I just learned everything was a lie anyway." "Mommy can Hud join us I

want him to see Earth!" Hud was a magenta eyed Irken that resembled a little like Zim, but less round

eyes. "Sure of course Hud can join us we need another SIR unit for the FAMILY'S base" I hated Zim

all those memories flooded back, Devastis, when he left me for Tenn, sending me off to space, I hate

him now. Mimi sensed my anger. " You and Zim wouldn't work anyway he's too stupid" Mimi tried

to comfort me. I was packing what little stuff I had left. Hud and Sumera walked in. "Mommy what's

wrong?" She asked. I felt a bigger presence behind me. " Zim go away I'm doing what you ordered."

"I didn't order anything I said you were welcome." " Even if you asked me that question I would have

said no." "Of course, yet I found otherwise" I turned around to Zim holding my Green dress. " Zim it's

too late." "I thought you saw another Irken like Skoodge, until Mimi told me." "Zim why did you

refrain from asking?" "Betrothal is about partnership and trust" "And I couldn't trust you." "Aw, for

the love of Irk! Look each other in the eye for once!" Hud yelled. " We know you two still love each

other!" "Yeah!" "We only loved each other because of you, and we'd hate over you." I looked down.

" You don't have to! I can go to Devastis and become an Invader, if I tear you apart-" Sumera started.

" You don't tear us apart love is a two sided thing, We were just on opposite sides" Zim said, He didn't

want anyone to see it, but a single tear rolled down his face. " No, you aren't." A voice behind us said.

I saw Kaia standing there. Sumera turned around but Hud was trapped in his position. " Tak you

wanted revenge, but got a family instead and that motivated your love. Zim, my son. You wanted love,

trust, friendship, hope. Sumera, You are the bond. Zim you are like your father in different ways.

Don't be like him in this way. I will leave it up to you Takkylsa if you wish to stay." Kaia bent down to

see Sumera. " Don't let them fight." Kaia said. "Mom!" Zim yelled. This was a very emotional time

for him. "Yes my son?" "How did you die?" " I... took my own life." Zim looked shocked. "Grandpa

killed you from a request." Sumera said. "Yes, and I thought he loved me. All he wanted was an outlet

I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Kaia said. I looked at Sumera the resemblance was

remarkable. " I must go now." "Grandma! Wait!" Sumera shouted in her childish voice. She jumped in

to Kaia's arms "Is grandpa really dead? How will I kill him?" She asked. "He's still alive, Sumera you

have to be careful he won't rest until the daughter of the Summer is dead" Kaia said before disappearing. Hud started to move again. "What happened?" "I don't know.." "Mom what do they mean

by daughter of the Summer?" Sumera asked confused. "Lets all recharge our Paks okay? I'm tired

again." I knew this was dumb, but I knew Kaia meant for Sumera to commit treason. Irkens hated the

Summer it was when it rained on Irken that's why we decided to build a dome on the planet. So any

Irken to commit Treason was known as Summer. I was known as Summer. Sum means Treason.

Er Means daughter of, and a was murder. Daughter of murderous Treason. I knew that something

like this would happen. It always does My family was cursed like this sometimes people would just

call Us Summer. "Zim I'm sorry goodbye." I said. He tried to grab me. " Tak don't. We can protect

Sumera" He said. I heard something slipping in his voice. " It's not that Zim. It's complicated."

I left before Zim could stop me. "How?" Sumera ran in. "Because you're not dad!" I gasped and turned

around. "Where's Zim?" I demanded. Red laughed evilly. " Where his mother died. And it won't be

long until he has too." I used my laser to weld his metal bracelets to the ground. "It's too late and here

It's going to blow. You can't get out all my guards won't let anyone out. This is where Summer ends."

I stared in horror. He was laughing maniacally even though he would be blown to bits as well?

"Mom come on we have to save daddy!" " I have to end something." I took out my laser which was

like a big bomb. I placed it on Red to his forehead. "What the Irk hell?" " That's where you're going."

"Sumera we have to find your father." Sumera stared at me with tears in her eyes. "He's gone. I can

tell his Pak's been discharged." "Sumera lets go." "No." Sumera replied. She got louder and took out

every weapon her Pak had. Spider legs, lasers, bombs. "I will kill you!" She screamed. I pulled her out

"I will Kill you Grandfather! You aren't a Tallest you are a defective a real one! I'll Kill you!" Sumera

screamed while crying. It got increasingly harder to drag her away from the bomb. "Mom let go! I have

a job to finish he won't die unless I do it." She begged. Over these weeks Sumera had stopped looking

like a smeet and looking like an adult. I let her go and she ran in to the building. An explosion went

off south of me. I broke down that was Zim's. I looked up at the job being done inside the building.

I heard an explosion. Glass breaking followed by another explosion, and another. Glass blew out from

the front windows I stared at the blazing fire that undoubtedly held the burning corpses of my family.

I saw a body shift in the fire. It was Sumera. With Hud. Hud was carrying her through the blazes.

"Is she okay?" "Yeah, Bitch shot a laser at the bomb I was trying to defuse" I stared at him. "You do

know what this means for her." He asked. " She is the daughter of murderous Treason" I looked at

her skin it was corroded a little from the liquid that seeped out from the victims body. I looked behind

me. "Hud did anything else survive?" I asked. "Well I don't-" We were stopped by another horrible

explosion it reached the height of the dome above us and it seeped smoke in to the air. "Nope"

"How powerful was that explosion?" "Imagine getting caught in between an airlock and a door."

I cried Zim wouldn't survive that. "Zim's dead." I cried. "Now what do you mean by that? I already

told you people it will take one hell of a machine to kill me" I turned around to see Zim standing.

"But your Pak was discharged!" I cried. "One of them I found the Real Pak my mother built."

I was so happy then I looked at Sumera. "She doesn't look like her Pak can save her." I felt her skin.

"Would you trust me to build the Pak this time?" He said. I looked at him, and nodded. I followed him

to where he could build a pak. Hud carried Sumera (and me for part of the way.) nearby where he

monitored her health. Zim was very fast at building a Pak, finding the equipment didn't take him

very long. He fastened four Paks. All for Sumera. They were different fashions in the way. They all

looked a little like her original, but all had differences. Zim looked at the fashions of them and looked

confused. "What's wrong?" "I never learned how to program one." I glared. "I'll program it." I

worked for about an hour to program the first Pak. It took me a few minutes to reprogram my own Pak

but these were very advanced a lot of things to program. Zim took off Sumera's Pak and put on the

newer pak. She stirred a little. "I'm alive?" She turned to Hud. "You're alive you were right next to the

bomb!" She said. " I had enough time to have my Pak protect me. Why did you shoot the bomb?"

Sumera looked around. "Dad? How'd you survive?" "I found a better Pak very quickly." He hugged

Sumera very tightly. It was amusing that she was almost a complete clone of Zim. The only difference

was her Dark Magenta eyes. They were almost completely purple. " Mom are you still leaving Irk?"

Sumera asked. I nodded, despite my trust of Zim Sumera's safety was more important. "What do I

have to do for you to trust me?" Zim asked. His voice slipped again. This was more of his non-

defective Pak. "It's not that Zim. It's Sumera's safety until Reds body is found charred and barbecued,

I won't let Sumera stay." This was sad for me to say. Memories of Devastis flooded back he abandoned

me. "Okay."Zim said. "Mom I want to stay If I go with you I can't go to Devastis!" "Never say

Devastis." I said. The pain of the power-out. " Okay mom. But Please?" She was begging. "When you

are old enough to actually be an invader." I snapped.

I left early the next morning hoping to be past Vort by 0:00 degrees. Sumera objected, but I told her this

would be like training to be an Invader. It was a shame to leave Irk, but Empire before the Irk.

...Did that even make sense Irk is the Empire. We managed to fly by Devastis, and Sumera wanted to

see it. We didn't stop there I just threw any pictures I had of Zim out an airlock. Whatever love I had

for Zim was dying fast, along with the respect from someone else.

_FINALLY! I thought I would never finish R+R The next chapter we see what Sumera's really like._

_I got the dancing thing from one of my favorite IZ stories In Short Supply. I recommend reading it._

_I didn't like Zim not having a real mother though..._


	6. Friend of Dib

_Yes! Sumera finally gets to speak! So now to the next chapter! I might change the Title again, I'm not_

_sure. I like Invader Tak better these are like episodes. Or maybe Invader Sumera... I don't know._

_Any ideas? Rate and REVIEW. Sumera's POV_

**Invader Tak (Working Title) Sue Mara.**

"Mom is that Earth?" I asked. I really dreaded Earth knowing this was where my mother tried to kill

my father. I hated the fact that she couldn't stay with dad. I practically blew up! Irk! anything in there

was barbecued to a crumb. And if he wasn't why the Irk didn't he kill us all with the liquid from his

body. It would be as simple as bombing us with buckets of water! "No that's Blort." She said.

"I knew that! Blort home of the slobbering rat creatures!" I said trying to sound superior. "You know

you are Inferior to us all because you're so short." Mom mentioned. "Lies! I blew up a building with a

megalomaniac, and the top murderers!" I said. Considering I'm 5 months 4 weeks old that's saying

something. "Yeah and not to mention nearly blowing up Tallest Purple, blowing up the Hall of the

Tallest, and setting off 4 bombs at one time" Hud said. "I only set off three to barbecue the

megalomaniac, who tried to kill us." I said. " The fourth one was chained to them you nearly blew up

Tallest Zim" He said. " And? I'll be conquering for the Empire!" I said proudly. " I'll be an Inventor or

a tallest! You can't do any of those things without me!" he quickly yelled. "Hey Judgementia I heard

they can tell your futures and recommend your jobs! Let's see!" Hud said. Mom sighed and decided to

stop there for Hud's Petty request. The tellers weren't control brains surprisingly they were Vortians.

"Sumera Hud nice to see you." The Vortian greeted. We hadn't said our names yet! "Would you like

to know your projected height? Or maybe your jobs?" She said. I knew our jobs it was pre-programmed

"Daughter of Murderous Treason... Son of Yezter sit." She mysteriously said. I had no problem with

my name, I did technically commit Treason that killed somebody, but I tried to save the new Tallest!

"Height Sumera? 200 Units by last spurt" That didn't surprise me I might be taller... "Hud... 130?"

She said confused. Poor Hud he'd be the exact same height as dad when he started invading. "What?

I won't be tall enough to be anything worth it!" He said. "I'm not sure if this is next Spurt or last spurt

you are a confusing Irken" I gasped. I heard once from my mother that the only thing a Vortian couldn't

see were Defects. "That..I'm a defect?!" He cried. "You are like Zim" Mother shrugged. I tried to get

on my Pak legs, but I wouldn't dare do anything like that to mother. "Sumera Your Job..." She said

looking for it. "Invader by your last growth spurt, but something happens before you get claimed

a Tallest that cripples your abilities." That was nice, I get injured enough not to be a Tallest?

"Hud, Invader, but you suffer getting assigned to the same planet as your friend and that alone tears

apart your friendship. Later you have to take care of them before dying by a giant form of water."

Hud shuttered. His life sucks, it won't get better either. "Takkylsa I remember you being here for your

future! I remember I did your father too." She said ominously. " Would you like anything else? Past

forgotten? Love life?" She said. "Can you tell me who my mother is?" Mom asked. " I'd think you'd

of met her by now! Very pretty Reza was, part human part Vortian. Used to look human, but fell fate

to an accident that left her looking completely Vortian when she had you." That was a mouthful.

"Where is-" Mom started. She was holding something back. "You know too much about Reza you can

only tell so much about us, but you gave Reza's whole life story?" I said. " I knew her." I thought I

had psychic powers now. "So tell me Reza what's in my love life?" I said. Reza looked alarmed.

"How'd you know?" She asked. I knew it was her from the way she was it was odd. "Hello?"

"Sorry. You will meet an old friend whom you fall in love with, but eventually come to hate from

megalomaniac raising." I nodded. Sounded like I was on the same ride as mom. "Tak, don't hate Zim"

Reza said before we left. Over the next month Hud and I got to get our SIR units at The new Conventia

(I'd rather not talk about the old one) We were allowed, for mom was an Invader. I got one I call Rose

He has one called Champ. I didn't like Rose very much she was too boring. I miss GIR. "Mom is that

Earth?" I asked. "Yes!" She said. Earth was blue nothing like I remembered. I remembered it gray.

The next day I had to attend school, (Skool) as a normal Teenager. I sounded nothing like one, but it

was manageable. I wanted to pick something that wouldn't creep me out. (Contacts, a wig, and skin)

but my mom made have a hologram, Hud had one too, but more natural. I looked like a British human

Glasses, brown hair, And a sweater in August. I took it better here than Mom and Hud did. I was born

here of course... "Class in order to fill up this classroom since 30 of you died we have two new

students." Mr. Ill said. Honestly Mom told me about Ms. Bitters must every teacher have mean names?

I decided to sit near my mom. A boy with a fin-like hair threw a note at me. "Hi I'm Dib" It read.

"Hi I'm-" I thought I didn't have a name here! Sumera is very Irken. "Sue, Sue Mara" I wrote.

" You are Pretty Sue want to see a movie later?" I looked confused. What's a movie? Another note hit

me. "Sue, don't you'll risk our cover" That was obviously Hud. I wanted to get on his nerves a bit more

so I had a nice plan. "Sure!" I wrote. "Hud I have an Outing tonight!" I wrote. I laughed as Hud had a

shocked face that if looks could kill, this would be suicidal to him. Later I decided to mix up the

disguise a little bit. I made it a Blue dress. It was cerulean like the blue stuff I saw on Earth. A knock

came on the door. " You live here?" Dib asked. "Yeah, when it went up for sale I decided this was

nice" I said. Of course dad lived here, but I couldn't tell Dib that! "Hey Sue!" Hud said.

"Yes... Brother?" I asked. He glared at Dib for a second. Dib looked confused at Hud before turning

back to me. "We're going to see Aliens tonight okay?" He said nicely. The way he ordered it sounded

like I was being ordered. "Aliens? I thought they didn't exist?" I asked. There are more aliens than us?

"You haven't heard of that movie before?" He asked. I shook my head. Quite frankly I hadn't heard of

a movie Either. If dad were here he might have pre-warned me. "Well come on!" "Hold on!" I yelled.

I ran back in for any place to recharge I needed to know about Earth quick. "Why hasn't any one done

this yet?" I asked downloading Earth information. "Sue are you Coming?" Dib called. "In a second!"

I rode the thing up through the trashcan and ran over to Dib and bid ado.

**Dib's Date**

I waited for Sue to get out. There was something odd as if she had no idea what she was doing.

I tried to walk in if her Brother hadn't blocked my way. "Sue will be ready in a second Dib" He said

with disdain. Sounded a little like Zim, but the voice was too high and squeaky. Finally someone who

didn't think I was crazy! I walked over by the window to see if she was there yet. I gasped when she

came up through the trash can. She was Irken! I would confront her tomorrow. I should have known

when her pet hamster followed her today. We enjoyed the movie (I would have more had she not been

Irken) "That was odd..." She said "Why?" "Any Alien would know that, Humans only provide

nourishment if they are alive and if it kills them to lay it's eggs that defeats the purpose as it would

freeze as the human got colder" I stared at her before reminding myself she's Irken, she might know

that for a fact.

The next day was a Saturday and We talked in the Park, she didn't seem like an Irken Invader...

She seemed like she was either Human or a smeet. "Hey I haven't seen your Parents!" I said. "Okay,

My parents work." She said. I could tell she was worried. " Are you an alien?" I asked. The look on her

face meant I was right. " How would you know?" She asked half glaring half confused. "I saw you

come out of the trash can" I said. She probably hadn't known I was there. "Yes okay I am.." She said.

She cracked like an egg. "You aren't going to insult me or lie?" I asked. This was odd. " Don't dissect

me! I'm just here with my mother!" She cried. This sounded REALLY off Irken. " Are you an Invader?

You don't sound like one" I asked. "I'm too young to be one!" She said. "How old are you?"

"6 months for a smeet. But in your human times I'd be 17" Okay so Time systems are different. Where

did she come from? 6 months ago...

"_You and Zim?" " A smeet is a baby Irken" TT_

"You're Tak's daughter!" I said. I should have known those eyes slightly resembled Zim's. " How'd you

know?" She didn't know? " Your mother told me about it." She blushed. I decided not to tell anyone.

She seemed to be a lot like Zim, but as far as competence goes She was like Tak. "So what do you

really look like?" This was exciting and awkward. I'm like a dog chasing cars now. Even if I caught

one I wouldn't know what to do with it! "I'll show you later..." She seemed very uncomfortable. She

did not know what danger she could have been, yet doesn't seem worried. "But as for my obligations

I might have to tell the Swollen Eyeball network" I said. It was a sad truth, I'd have to. "What?"

She said laughing. "I might be great, but I'm not a prize!" She said. Yeah that was Zim's child.

"I have to." She pulled out a laser quicker than any eye could see. "I can wipe your memory too!"

She said. " Not if I'm running!" She nodded. " That's why I have my REAL Laser I am far more

competent than Mother or Father I can shoot a blumbee If needed! I can take down anything in my

way moving or still." She completed it with something that sounded like a cross between Zim's laugh

and Tak's cackle. "Okay let's see if you can" I started running I was the fastest runner in my class.

I made so many curves I don't think she could hit me. I decided to make a very fast curve when my

legs gave out. I looked at them. "Y-You hit me!" I yelled. "I Never miss." She was right about that

she didn't have the megalomaniac qualities of Zim though. "Now do you want to be able to move

again?" She asked. "Yes!" She pressed places on me that were very weird. "Okay move your leg"

She told me. I could move them, but not feel anything. " The nerve damage should wear off later"

"Okay, so I won't tell any one about you." She nodded. That was the creepiest smile I'd ever seen.

She grabbed me and proceeded to run to the next abandoned place. She was a very naive Irken.

"Okay" She said and turned to her Irken form. She was near my shoulders, but resembled Zim too

much. The only difference were the Dark Magenta eyes. She wore armor that was more like a space

suit than an outfit. Her antennae curled at the very end, and went down a majority of her back.

"Hey!" A voice said at the end of the alley. She pulled out her laser and shot it. I turned and saw it

was her "brother" "Hud?! What are you doing?" She asked. "Saving you from that, _thing_" He said.

She got him to move. "Dib's a human I already taught him he can't do anything" She emphasized on

the taught part. "You got beat up by my best friend?" He laughed. I knew they weren't related.

"Yeah she's hard to beat" I said. "Yes I'm amazing in my marksmen skills aren't I?" Hud stopped

laughing to try to stop. He burst out even more. "You couldn't shoot a voot cruiser!" He laughed. I

looked at him. " Hud whom ever you are you'd better be a fast runner" I warned. He tried to take off

but She got him down quicker than me. He got out of his disguise to make himself mobile.

I shrugged. He sounded like Zim, he acted a little like Zim, He didn't resemble Zim at all. He had Red

eyes, but was very small. "You are very small, Tiny" I said. He had other things on his mind though.

He decided to build something in the Alley Obviously failing. "Your Earth items are stupid." He said

throwing a broken garbage can to the side. He sounded a lot like Zim. It was very creepy. "So Hud

how come Sue-" I started. "My real name's Sumera" I nodded. "How come Sumera knows more

about Earth?" I asked. "I was born here, and I downloaded information." She answered. " So what are

you guys going to do when you are older?" I sounded like this was casual I'd made friends with aliens!

" Invaders" They answered. Hud's a bit more powerful than hers. " Wonderful Invader I will be. I

will conquer for my Empire! All of you will bow to me, tomorrow is a milestone for the Irken Empire

where size does not matter! And we can all be respected despite our height!" I think I saw a tear fall

out of Sumera's eye. Now he's charismatic! Megalomaniac like Zim, but charismatic. They got their

disguises back on and left. I ran home to avoid any surprises. "I have an odd life"

**Sumera's Noon**

" What were you thinking Su?" Hud yelled. I rolled my eyes (Or what was definable as rolling) He was

pretty upset. "I made a friend why are you upset?" I asked. True we weren't related, but Hud was as

close to a brother and Father figure as it was going to get. "I'm not upset I'm pissed off that you tried

to reveal you are an Irken!" I rolled my eyes again. I had revealed it, but I trust Dib. "I'm going to call

Dad okay?" I said. Mom had to man her own base and this was fun and exciting. Dad's face came up

on screen. "Hi Sumera!" I wouldn't risk anything. "Greetings my Tallest!" I said. He chuckled a little.

"You can still call me dad." He said. " Hey dad have you ever heard of Dib? He said he knew you."

Father shuddered at the name. "Dib was my arch-nemesis. Tried to foil my plan at conquering Earth"

I see they hate each other. "He doesn't seem so bad when you shoot him with a laser" Dad looked

very VERY confused for a second. " He's not that bad. He's nice" I said. Dad looked like it was hard for

him not to laugh. " He found out I was an alien though." He tried his best to look interested.

"He's not going to dissect you is he?" Dad asked. "No I shot him with a laser to trick him out of that"

He laughed. Why did everyone laugh when I bragged about my skills with a laser? "My amazing skills

are funny to you?" I asked. "No it's not that Sumera." He said. "I wish I could have seen his face when

you hit him" I did admit it was hilarious. " He promised to help us around on Earth" Dad had a look

that cussed my sentence out. It was like he said, "Damn why didn't I think of that?" "So dad is mom

really not allowed back to Irk?" I asked. "Listen none of you are they are doing an investigation about

the exploding building. I want it to lead back to me, they will execute me not you." Dad was doing

something very noble. "Or not lead to anyone at all." I understood his reason.


	7. Saving Tak

_Warning: This is a very long story! So yeah I'm now to 3000 words per chapter. Tak and Zim's POV_

_is finally back. Awww... It's sad how Tak looks on Zim now though. Anyone else notice Hud's _

_jealousy? This has all 3 POVs not including Dib's. Anyway I saw Dark Knight the first day it was out_

_in Texas and that's where I got the Dog thing. I'm writing this on the day Hurricane Dolly comes to_

_Houston. Zim's POV_

**Invader Tak: Hell on Irk.**

I ended the transmission sadly. I did my best to clear the crime scene They'd blame me anyway

I ALWAYS screw things up. If I were executed today I would think I had it coming. "Incoming

transmission from Earth" The screen said. I answered it quickly. I didn't want Purple coming in and

discovering what Sumera did. "Greetings Tallest Zim" Tak said. It hurt her to say my name that was

nice. "Greetings Invader Tak" She winced at my voice. I knew she enjoyed my torture and I'm taking

my sweet time on hers. " Mission report." She groaned a little bit to tell me. She was at loss for words

as well there wasn't anything that she knew about Earth I didn't. " Well Earthlings are naive, and can

easily be tricked in to..." I lost interest after that. I was thinking of what to do if Sumera mentioned the

crime in front of Purple, if Red was burned to a crumb... "My TALLEST!" Tak yelled. I jumped.

"Now that I have your attention, I'd like to ask the Armada might get here this place is well over

conquered by the time I got here." That held my attention. True I had conquered Earth, but they

didn't take me seriously. " The Armada is 6 months away from planet Earth, we might wait for the

other planets to be conquered first" I was very bored to this point how did any one stand this? Oh

that's right I was their entertainment pulling pranks on me. "Invader Tak signing out" She said saluting.

I enjoyed talking to Sumera more. She was funny. Somehow I doubt Earth is anywhere near conquered

though. Sumera was able to keep attention, by weird antics. "Incoming transmission from Earth"

It said. Either Tak wanted to make me feel pain or Sumera wanted to talk. "Hi Dad!" Sumera said.

I noticed Hud was with her. It was odd to see Hud there. "Greetings Sumera" She was the only thing

I knew that didn't rant about boring things. " What do you do on Irk?" She asked. I liked having

someone to just be social to. Irkens didn't need friends, but when you're a Tallest they are your only

hopes of sanity. "Talk to random people that usually rant about things that no one cares about."

She laughed a little bit. " Dad do you know what Hud invented today?" I was puzzled. "Meat free

meat!" She laughed at the invention like the Tallest had when I invented paste. "Meat without meat?"

I asked. "Yeah you know how Irkens are allergic to protein?" I nodded. " He took out that element it's

like removing Hydrogen from water!" This was confusing. " But humans are allergic to it." That was

brilliant turning their weapons on them. "So today we threw some at Zita. It was hilarious!" I laughed

that did sound funny, but I must have pity on Zita she was the only sane worm-baby that could insult

Dib. GIR ran in to the room. "Hey GIR!" Sumera said happily. "Hi Sumera!" GIR said crazily.

"Dad you are so lucky to have GIR Rose is so boring!" I laughed. That's a first for anyone to say I

was lucky to have GIR. "GIR report on crime evidence search." I told GIR. His eyes turned red after

saluting. "Every thing is charred Sir!" "any bodies found?" "negative!" I looked very Very VERY

confused. That meant Red's Pak wasn't discharged. " That's impossible! If Red wasn't there then..."

I knew something bad was going to happen. I can't help, but feel uneasy about Hud. He had red eyes,

but was short. Something odd was wrong with Hud surviving an Explosion and Red's body not being

found. "Dad I have to go." I looked at Hud he smiled evilly. "Wait Sumera don't!" I tried to yell, but

she was cut off. If I was right then Sumera would be in hot beef stew (I shuddered about that corroding

Meat and burning water)

**Tak of Earth.**

Video Log 24/11/99/06

I felt upset that I was ignored by the Irken empire. I could bode with Zim but I can't take it especially

when the leader is Zim. I was tired of this planet water falls from the sky, meat flies out of no where

and well...THIS SUCKS! I kept fainting at certain times of the day! I got myself a new pak so I have

no idea what my problem is! I want to go back to Irk and be with Zim! If I can torture someone I'm

happy, THERE'S NO ONE LEFT TO TORTURE! I'm losing my Sanity here! I either torture or love

I have neither! Sumera isn't any help and I'm losing my mind here! Who's there? Wait! Wait! Go away!

Leave me alone!

_-Video has been disconnected--_

**Sumera's battle.**

I turned around to Hud. " Why do you think dad thinks we're in danger?" I asked. This was odd I

could take care of myself I'm an Irken smeet! "I don't know Sumera" The door rang. Yes I promised to

show Dib around. I'm soft like that! "Hi Dib!" I said. He greeted me and walked in. I showed him the

way through the couch. "So what's It like being an alien?" He asked. "Normal like a humans life...

Except for mine." I said. Dib looked confused. "I've had to do weird things to survive." "Like what?"

"Fighting my Grandfather, My mother leaving my dad..." I started. "That's normal." "No I...I had to do

something else." I said. "I had to kill my grandfather by setting off bombs." Dib looked shocked. I

couldn't blame him, that was too much for a smeet to put up with. "Your Grandfather isn't dead" Hud

said. "A building exploded 3 times how can he survive?" I asked checking a call I got from dad. Dib

looked over my shoulder. " Sumera stay away from Hud this body was found in the building! Get as

far away as possible" I looked at the body horrified. That was Hud's. "I'm sorry we have to part like

this Su" I turned around with my laser withdrawn. He shot it out of my hand. I looked at the burnt

skin, and glared. " and as for you human, you must die too." I looked at him, I knew he looked too

much like dad. He jumped down with his laser. "Mom! Mom!" I cried in to my transmissioner No

one would pick up. "You mean Takkylsa, She is no longer with us." I stared in horror. He killed my

mother, my best friend, and wants me dead. "Why do you want to kill me?" I asked. It didn't make

much sense. " Zim gets blamed by the Massive for explosions, death of a Tallest, and Tak killed you,

then committed suicide"I gasped he killed Purple? "You monster! You won't kill me!" I yelled.

He killed his own friend? This was a homicidal megalomaniac! " Ha! I've killed everyone else! And

if I haven't, I will" He said with an evil laugh. I've heard evil laughs, but this one was actually filled

with hate. He shot a laser at me. It scratched my arm, but didn't kill me. I knew this was my chance he

had poor aim. I shot him in the Pak. He winced as he lost the life support. Now he couldn't live! It was

impossible! Was it? " Nice try, but I'm not down yet." I got my Pak legs out to run. He quickly

followed. I had my normal laser with me. If I hit him right It would paralyze him enough to never

recover. If I miss, I die, but he's going down with me. I raised my laser and shot the laser, and almost

in slow motion I watched it hit his stomach and he fell down nearly crushing his Pak. I knew there

was only one thing to do after I took away his Pak. I'd have to blow up the base with me inside it.

I lowered enough to take away the Pak to make him vulnerable. "Sumera what are you doing?" Dib

asked as I shooed him off. "I have to blow up the building." I replied. I like explosions as much as the

next Irken, but I really tire of blowing up stuff what is this Batman Begins? "Okay don't you Aliens

have technology that will do it outside?" I shook my head. "If I don't see him dead then I will still be

in danger." I tried to explain. Dib had a horrified look on his face. "I have no one left anyway." He

nodded. Bluffs though maybe he's bluffing. I could let him rot down here, no I must do what needed.

"Computer." "What?" That monotone creeps me out. "Self-Destruct" I told it. I shooed Rose and

Champ out. "10." I thought about All of what I lost. "9" I wanted to know what I had. "8" Dib ran back

in. I stared at him. "7" When I heard my fortune I thought it was all Hud. "6" Dib kissed me, hugged

me and left. "5" Now I know it was Dib. "4" maybe it was bluffs. "3" I saw Red try to move to get his

Pak. "2" I shot him again. "1" I heard a humming sound the kind that relaxes you to tell you it's okay.

It wasn't. "0" I activated my Paks force-field (yes I have that) and watch everything get charred. Red

tried to move but I shot him in the head while he was getting charred. I had to get a hold of dad.

"Dad!" I yelled. I saw him being apprehended by Irken Guards. " Hey! Sumera you might not see me

again I'm eh, being taken away to be killed" I glared at the guards. "Under what conditions?" I asked.

The guards turned to talk to me. " For the murder of a Tallest Red." I sighed I saw Purple moving in the

background. "He didn't kill him" I said coming clean. "I did in fact I am right now." I admitted. I

showed them Red's charring body. " That's Treason!" They yelled. " He killed my mother, threatened to

kill Tallest Purple, and tied Tallest Zim to a bomb and planted the bomb in the hall of the Tallest" I

knew the chances of being believed were slim, but I had to try. Zim looked on the brink of a mental

meltdown. "He killed Tak?" Dad said. "I think so he told me he did, and I wasn't able to get a hold of

her on the transmissioner" "Tak... is gone?" I nodded. Dad looked like he would go insane. "Get

Tallest Purple in here." I said. Purple came in glaring at Zim. " Please vouch for my dad, Red may of

been your friend, but he killed my mother!" I yelled. Purple looked like he was debating whether or not

to vouch. "He killed Tak, threatened to kill you, and just spare my father" I said. This was a sad talk I

wanted my father to live, I could die, but my father was all I had left. " Let them go they suffered

enough," Purple said before leaving. The guards mumbled a little. "Sumera I'm going to Earth I need to

see it for my own eyes." I nodded. This was a very sad day for me, and I think he has rights to see my

mother's corpse. The fire behind me set and I looked at the hole it left. Red's body was charred, and

I survived. I climbed to the top in my disguise to see who paid attention. No one was there, except for

my giant "Hamster" Rose. I decided to see if mother was dead. I saw her base it seemed normal. She

was on the ground. I opened her eyes they were Purple she was alive, but barely. "Mimi?" I called.

Mimi came from the edge. "Do you have any knowledge of what happened?" I asked. She took out

a video log that didn't end. I saw as mother started to go crazy and that's when Red opened the door.

She shuddered in a corner as he poured water in her mouth, She spit out some of it, but couldn't get

all of it out. "She was poisoned" I didn't know how to treat it, but I knew she had a while before death.

I had to be a doctor along with everything else that came with being me.

I walked over to Dib's house to tell him I was alright. I saw Gaz rummaging through sodas, so I

thought it would be safer since Dib's little sister was there. I knocked on the door expecting a little

girl scared of me to come out. "Who are you?" Gaz asked. "I'm Dib's friend" I said. She stared. "Dib?

He doesn't have any friends" She glared. "Is he here?" I asked. "He is, but you can't come in" I looked

offended as she slammed the door. I knocked on it again. "I told you go away" "No!" I said. Gaz was

not moved. "Go away" "Have you ever heard of a fight for rights?" I asked. "Yea" "I challenge you!"

Gaz glared at me. She went in and took a soda. "Fine. Go" She said shaking up the soda. I dodged the

liquid., and took out a laser. She shook it up again and hit me. It burned a lot. I thought for a little bit,

while she "Reloaded" The soda. The meat! I took out some of the meat. "You know humans aren't

allergic to the meat." She said. I threw it at her. She winced, but was unphased. "Come in" She said.

I apparently garnered her respect by not screaming like a girl. "Dib?" I called. No answer.

Sadly I walked to my mom's base again. This time I curled up in my mother's arms and I cried.

**Zim on Irk**

I thought of what I had been told, Tak's dead? No she-she can't be. I knew this was true though. And

for the first time I felt pain. I got in my voot cruiser. "Tallest Zim? Where are you going?" I looked up.

"Earth I have to go do something I should have done a long time ago" He nodded. GIR jumped in and

we went off. I knew I wouldn't have a place to land, but I could just blow up anyone who saw me.

"Master where are we going?" GIR asked. "Earth, GIR" GIR stared at me. "WEEHEEE!" GIR yelled.

I rolled my eyes. I had my voot rebuilt so it would be faster, shorten a trip about 6 months. This was the

smallest spittle runner then.

**1 week later (1 Earthen hour later)**

I landed on Earth. I had to get my disguise back on, and well I could leave the voot there worm-babies,

were to ignorant to notice anyway. I ran in to Dib on the street. "You!" He yelled. I glared at him. "No

insult?" He taunted. "I have more important duties then pass the time talking" I started to walk off.

" Well where are you going?" I groaned. Dib was twice as annoying. "If you must know a deceased

friend" I said. I was upset though and I had an increasingly hard effort to ignore it. "Tak? Are you

talking about Tak?" "How would you know Dib-stink!" I yelled. All my anger and pain poured out in

that comment. "I was with Sumera when this homicidal guy came in and claimed to have killed her"

"LIES!" I yelled. My pak was starting to get defective again. "I don't even know if she's dead." I

muttered. "Master! Are we going to see your girlfriend!" GIR yelled. If an Irken could look

embarrassed I would have. Dib started laughing. "Well that cleared it up a little!" Dib said. I raised my

laser at him. "You aren't competent enough to hit me!" Dib said. "Today I am." Dib had a look of fear,

and worry on his face. I know how Tak was always competent, she had a motive. "Fine You don't know

where Tak's new base is though!" Dib said backing off. "I'd show you, but-" "But what?" "How do I

know you aren't going to take over my planet?" I groaned. This was idiotic. "Dib there is a fine line.

A fine line between invading and taking over" He shrugged. "Now where's Tak?" I yelled. Dib led the

way I thought I saw some charcoal move, but it must have been my imagination.

_Ooh! Cliffhanger! Yes I made another reference to the batman movie. Poor Zim, what do you think is_

_going to happen? **WARNING: LONG STORY HILL** I think I should let Tak live don't you? I'm a_

_bitch though so she just might die. R&R Rate and Review!_


	8. Flashback Chapter for Kaia and Quinn

_I'm winding down now. I kill someone in this chapter. Not Tak though, it's someone we all really hate._

_I mean HATE the person I'm killing pisses me off. Song! Song: What I've done. Also great discoveries._

_At least for Zim and Dib Finally a chapter description with reference from the best_

_Movie. It's all a flash back chapter (Except for the other half) Zim's FB_

**Invader Tak: Sumera Begins**

**Flashback chapter**

I stared at dad one day I don't know why, but he was interesting. My little sister Quinn accompanied me

in this odd stare. "What are you two staring at" Dad asked. "Nothing my Tallest" "What're you doing

daddy?" I watched my sister get struck. I grunted, he liked her better. All was good for me, I had the

most beautiful Irken in the Empire by my side, a bratty little sister, and a Tallest father. I was fine with

being struck across the face every once in a while. "Zimmy my father can punish yours you don't have

to be miserable" Tak tried to convince me. "Takkyl, I won't do that to my own father" She nodded.

We were about to "Dance" (I was 16 in Irken years or 5 ½ months old) when Quinn ran in. "Zim! Help!

Dad's going to kill me!" She screamed. That high pitched voice was truly terrifying. "Why?" I asked.

"I accidentally dropped his snacks they're all dirty now!" She said. Tak and I glanced at each other.

"And if I live I'm telling him you two were about to do it!" We looked frightened. That evil witch.

I tried to help her regain her composure, but to no avail. "Quinn! Get down here!" Dad yelled.

"Yes sir!" She yelled running. So Tak and I got back to what we were doing, until a horrible shriek

rang out. "Quinn!" We both yelled. (forgetting we had our clothes off, yea we were that far) "You

bitch how dare you!" Dad yelled. I didn't realize how much of a monster he was until then. "What did

Quinn do?" Tak asked. I tried to cover he mouth. "Bitch dropped my snacks" I just realized he was

drunk. He was electrocuting her. "You can't do that! She's a female smeet!" I yelled. "You get your

clothes on, or it'll be your turn!" I looked down and realized we were both naked. "Quinn don't worry

I'll help you!" Tak shouted. It was all with no avail. Quinn was dead.

(End Zim's Flashback)

I shuddered as I walked down these streets. "What's wrong with you?" Dib asked. " My father was

right. I didn't get serious and... He got me back" Dib looked confused and turned back.

**Sumera's Flashback**

"Where am I?" I screamed. I was among people of no race. No they were Irkens. Why was I here?

What does this have to do with me? I was by Grandfather? And Dad? Dad's a smeet. Am I Kaia?

"Kaia you have a blue spot" "It's nothing I assure you." I said. "Dad she's fine." He electrocuted Dad.

He was too little to remember anything though. "Don't electrocute our son!" I screamed. Son? That's

my father! "Sorry, but I should be addressed as a tallest!" "Honestly, just let him call you dad" I

was shocked of this view.

days later.

"Red?" I asked. He grunted drunk. "You know you should have killed him" "Who Zim?" I asked.

"Yes he never smiles. You should have had a happy kid!" Red screamed. I was confused he was upset

at the weirdest things. I grabbed a knife. "Fine you shouldn't treat us like you do and he'd be alive!"

I said. I was protecting myself from him. "He's always so serious. If a kid slapped him he'd sulk for

a year." I shook my head. Wait my? I'm Sumera not Kaia! "Listen I don't need you bitch. If I did I

would be here right now" I looked confused. This was frightening when he was drunk. "If you don't

need me then kill me! Kill Zim kill us all! You can't kill us can you?" Kaia was wrong He picked up

her knife and started stabbing her. Blood rolled down her skin that was being mutilated. I watched as

he was laughing horribly. I saw father walk through the door a minute later. Red hid the knife and

guarded the door.

(End Kaia flashback)

I stirred. Mothers arm was still warm and still around me. I never wanted to know why I didn't have a

grandmother and it hurts that I do.

**Zim rescues Tak.**

I ran in. Dib followed, but I don't care. I found Sumera and Tak up against each other in a corner.

Neither looked dead. " Sumera?" Dib asked. I glared. "Dib?" Sumera said opening her eyes. She

looked like she was going to do something. "No not around your father he'll mutilate me." Sumera

Shrieked and scooted away. It must have been any word of me hurting someone. "Tak?" I asked.

No response. Her eyes were still indigo. "Sumera?" She screamed and moved away. "What do you do

to her?" Dib asked. "Nothing! We talk by transmission!" I said. "Don't kill me!" She was having a

mental breakdown. "No drop the knife!" The voice. It sounded like my mothers, a little. "Sumera!"

I yelled slapping her. It was light, and my voice wasn't angry it was more of... "What the F?"

"Dad!" She said snapping back. She clinged herself on to my leg, whimpering. "Don't kill me, Dad

please be nice to mom don't kill her" I realized she was having a dream of my mother. "I won't Sumera,

sit we need to have a talk" I said getting her off my leg. "My father was a cruel man, I would never

repeat his actions. If your mother wants to die, I'll strap her to a wall! Until she regains composure!"

Dib snickered behind me. "On Earth people go to jail for that." " Sumera I'd never do anything like

that." I said and hugged Sumera. She was traumatized. "Dib, can you hug me too." She asked. They

had a longer hug than I would have liked, but I noticed Tak was still there. I heard a kiss behind me.

My eye twitched. "Ahem" I said. I heard Sumera scoot away from Dib-stink embarrassed.

"Now What happened to Takkyl" I asked. "Takkyl?" Now it was my turn to be embarrassed. "Tak.

That was her old nick-name." Sumera giggled. "She was Water poisoned." I nodded. A very simple

thing to cure, Red must be falling behind by age. I got out some medicine (Secret Recipe) and poured

it down her throat. "Sumera, get away from Dib-stink I can hear" "Dad I wasn't near him" "LIES!"

She giggled a little. Tak started to come to. "You gave us a scare" I said. Tak slapped me. "I deserved,

that didn't I?" I asked. "You deserved that" Dib and Sumera said. "Why're you here? Shouldn't you be

with Tenn?" I looked confused. "Dad who's Tenn?" "Tak I haven't even looked at Tenn since I was

what fifty?" "how old are you guys now?" Dib asked. "156." I wanted to tell him this as it would freak

him out. "Lies I saw you with her yesterday!" Tak was now in mental breakdown. "Kill me!" I nodded

and tied her to a wall. "I wasn't kidding when I said I'd do that" Sumera stared at her. " Why did you

leave me Zim? I may be tough, but I'm nicer then Tenn! Am I ugly?" This was an odd flash from the

past. I slapped her. "Why did Tenn tell you to slap me?" "Tak how old are you?" "50! and betrayed by

my fiancé!" She cried. "Is mom alright?" Sumera asked. "Geez Tak, you're scaring us. You are 157

Okay?" This was insane I nearly thought she couldn't lose composure. "Do I look that old? I thought

you loved me!" "Tak, TAK! I love you okay? Snap out of it! You're scaring me" She started to regain

composure, then it crashed. "Did you tell Tenn that yesterday?" "Tak remember? The accident? Tenn

is gone okay? Wake up!" She didn't regain composure. "Dad you might have to shoot her!" Sumera

said. "You..You're right. I won't. She's sane!" I said. "Tak I love you. Look at Sumera. I loved you

enough to let you have our child" Sumera gagged a little. "I could have lived my whole life without

that cheesy line" She said. "Tell me why you were with Tenn!" She cried. I kissed her on the lips. I

remember this kiss it was like our first. She regained her composure after. I ducked. Sure enough a

slap to my face I avoided. "Tak you're you again right?" I asked. "Why would I be anything else?"

"You were screaming about Tenn, it scared us." Sumera said. "Yes the cheat. Stole my fiancé."

I nodded. " Why am I chained up?" She asked. "You were begging us to kill you." She nodded.

"ughh..." She said. "What?" "I keep fainting. I have a new Pak now so I don't know what." I looked

concerned. "Tak, not to sound an expert or something, but on my planet that means stuff, anything else?

Like, nausea or something?" Dib asked. "Yeah I always feel sick now, and I'm pissed off at Zim" She

said. "Hey! I just saved you from insanity!" I said. "Well not to get personnel, but did you guys...Do

it?" Dib asked. "Reason for asking?" Tak asked. "No reason" "Well yeah." I then saw Sumera proceed

to barfing on the floor. "Good Irk, I could have lived happily never knowing what my parents do" She

said, before continuing. Dib stepped away from the disgusted Irken. "Not to be an expert, but you

sound pregnant" "Sure?" "As sure as Sumera is about barfing." I was happy now. She seemed happy.

Sumera wiped off her mouth. "Good Irk I think last weeks lunch was in there" We laughed. " Dad,

Mom, I'm never leaving you two alone again." She said. This was a good day. "I'm never returning

to Irk again, if you two go crazy" "We're more stable than you are Zim" "She thinks she's 50" I said

pointing at Tak. "Can you let me down?" I nodded letting her down. "Now I have to do something" She

said. And soon joined Sumera in the losing of food.

The next day after Sumera watched us like hawks all night I decided I had to do something. I kissed

Tak on her cheek. "Aww, why not the lips?" She asked. "after yesterday I'll refrain from using my lips"

She laughed. She had a slightly larger stomach. "Dad I'm going to see Dib okay?" Sumera said. "Okay"

I was actually going to be here all the time for my child. "Tak" I said "What?" "Really nothing was

going on between me and Tenn." "Why did you break up with me?" " The outburst you had made me

think you were clingy" She nodded. "Tak, I saved your dress." She looked up at the half green dress.

"So what do you think?" She stared at me like I was a Saint. (I am, but still) "Yes of course!" She said

and jumped in to my arms. She missed. "You dork" She said pulling me down. "So Dib what do you-"

Sumera said walking in. "Geez! You can't have a bed so you use the floor? Have dignity!" She yelled.

"Guess what!" Tak said. "You guys are having twins?" Sumera said staring at her stomach. "Zim

admitted he was an idiot?" "Hey!" I said rubbing my antennae. "No we're finally tying the knot!"

Tak said. "Great! Mom! I can't hug you!" She said. Amazing how much she'd grown. She was now

Dib's height. "Why?" "I don't want to kill my little sibling!" She said. "So Dib where do you want to

go?" Sumera asked. "Wait go?" I asked getting up from Taks sit. "Yeah Dib and I always go to movies

on Friday. But we saw everyone in showing" My eye twitched. "So you two are Boyfriend Girlfriend?"

I asked. Now my breakfast was starting to rise. "Yeah" I started gagging on the ground. "Geez you

females can just throw up when you want! Now It's my turn and I can only gag!" I said. "It's his big

head isn't it?" Tak said. "My head's not Big!" Dib yelled. "So Dib and I were thinking we could rent

a movie" She said. "Go out to the movies!" "I don't trust you two home alone!" We rolled our eyes.

"We let you two leave the house. I don't trust Dib" We said. (I added the Dib thing) "Nor we to you"

This was dumb, being watched by our own daughter. GIR ran in. "Any charred bodies?" If he said no

we would all just go mad. "Negative master" We all groaned. "You can't kill me" A voice said. "Oh for

the love of!" Tak said. We all stepped back as I watched Tak tear him apart. And then dragged him to

the sink. "Is that all you can do?" He looked in to the sink. She pushed him in to the water. "Oops"

"I say we leave him there." "Agreed" "yeah" So we just left him there. Yeah I'm tired of cool fights

this one was just funny. He learned a lesson: don't piss off Tak three times in a row.

**Sumera's Watch**

Dib and I won we rented, "Signs" Mom watched, Dad wouldn't I think he doesn't want to be anywhere

near Dib. The day after was nice, nothing happened. I can finally walk around without being afraid of

being randomly killed by "Red the Homicidal Irken" Mom and Dad decided to stay home. I went to

Skool. That is what's unfair. I have constant learning! Skool where they just say Doom, and at home

I download my Irken lessons. I shudder at random times now when I think of mom and dad. I don't

even know how Weddings are supposed to go, and mom is making sure Dad and I get everything right.

"No Water! No Waffles! Zim and none of your inventions!" I said imitating my mom. Dib laughed.

"What did Zim say about no inventions?" I laughed now. "You can't deny me my creations I AM ZIM!"

I imitated. We doubled over laughing. "What did GIR say about the waffles?" I coughed.

"WHYYYY?! I loved you waffles! I love-ed you!" This was hilarious. "You aren't bad at imitating

them" I nodded. "Thanks" I heard Dad come in. "Okay the list is?" Dib and I fell off the couch

laughing. "No Water! No Waffles! No inventions! You can invite 3 friends, No screaming" Dad

lowered his antennae at those things. "Hey Dib want to come?" I asked. "Okay" I had friends at

Skool, like Gretchen, and Zita. (Zita is still mad at me, but oh well) They knew I was an alien. Funny

I was like an alien ambassador. Mom walked in. "Zim I told you no inventions!" She said hitting him

with a robot arm. "Ow!" Dad said rubbing his head. "Dork." She walked off to look at the base.

"Dad you really need to stay away from the lab, you'll be in a concussion before you two get married"

I joked. GIR ran in with a waffle. "GIR get rid of that!" Dad yelled. "My WAFFLE!" GIR said before

running off. Then Rose followed in with Champ (I decided to keep them) "GIR come back!" They

yelled. Mimi walked in from where GIR ran. "He hit me with a waffle!" She said as if it was

remarkable. Dad stayed on the ground after getting run over by SIR units "you guys step on me it's

a trend" I laughed. "Okay" "Dib!" It was going to be a long Wedding.

_**Answers to the reviews**_

_**InvaderZimandTak: no I'm not. Actually yeah I am I killed all the characters in my other stories, but**_

_**why kill off Tak in a ZaTr story?**_

_**Tails Blackheart: As my top reviewer I thought this over, but I'd feel too guilty for Zim and Sumera.**_

_Okay so Good one this story is going downhill as in it's rounding to the end! But if enough request_

_I might make a sequel. Maybe! I've been thinking about that for a while. If you wanted Tak dead, She_

_is too B.A for death. Poor Quinn... That was sad wasn't it? R&R! I like how cheap Red's ending was._

_I was tired of writing these cool battles I like a hormonal Tak ripping him to shreds._


	9. Mr And Mrs Short Chapter

_Okay Thanks to my Fans! (I need to stop writing I sound like Zim) Next Chapter! I enjoy reading your_

_reviews! Don't worry Sumera has more problems than a stressed out mom. Zim and Tak are married_

_in this chapter! Or are they? (I hatched an evil idea) This is a short chapter okay? So R&R. Tak's POV_

_tisvana18./art/Invader-Sumera-92883437 Sumera's Picture_

**Invader Tak: The Wedding.**

I was very excited today, I'd be betrothed. Only friends came (Dib, Zita, and Gretchen) Zim wasn't

happy about humans, but he fears me more than he hates them. I still enjoy his pain. I will ask him

if I'm fat to see his answer. (It's a lose-lose situation.) I am fattish, but I don't' care unless they bring it

up. "Mom you are going to be beautiful" Sumera said doing my makeup. (Hey Irkens and humans

aren't different in weddings) "Am I fat?" I asked. "No, you aren't mom" She said. "You're lying to

me!" I said faking my tears. "No! I'm not! Mom!" She yelled. "But it doesn't take away from your

beauty!" Dib said. I stopped crying that was too sweet to fake. "Thank you Dib" I said. "Mom you are

so pretty dad will love seeing you! I invited all the people you know!" Sumera said. "What! Sumera!

What?!" I asked. "Why is that a problem?" "Yes! Zim doesn't have anyone alive on his side! Do you

know how bad he'll feel!" I said. "Sorry mom, I just wanted you to have people here!" I groaned. This

was dumb. "No water right?" "Check" "Waffles" "check." "Inventions" "Check" "screaming?" "Eh?"

Sumera said. "I can't assure that it's dad, mom he can't go a second without screaming" Sumera joked.

I laughed. This wasn't everyday I could freely make fun of Zim. Mimi ran in. "Master it's starting!"

I nodded. I walked out in my half green dress (No one asked thank Irk) I walked down looking. I

was embarrassed, for everyone was on my side. Male Irkens don't have to dress fancy, and

unfortunately I had no sisters and one girl so I looked like I came from hill billies. Sumera stood on

Zim's side, with Dib and Gretchen. Zita was still mad at us so she didn't come. I slowly walked down

inch by inch. "This is my special day." I thought. Zim stood in front of me and it started.

**Sumera 5 minutes before**

I ran in to get Dad. He was in front of a mirror. "Dad?" I asked. "Eh?" He said. "What are you doing?

Get out there! We built this wedding and you are going to fawn over yourself?!" "I am Zim! I can do

anything I'm amazing!" He went on ignoring me. I realized what he was doing! "Dad you don't have

to be nervous, You are the Great Zim! You can do anything!" I lied. " Like get out there! In four

minutes Mom's going to be walking up the aisle!" He nodded. He bit in to a snack. "Stop being nervous

she won't kill you!" He nodded again. "Dad no need to be nervous! You are The great Zim!" I lied

repeatingly until he was out. I followed afterward to stand by Dib. I watched mom come out so

slowly. "Sumera how do I look?" He said. "I have to get fancy!" My Irk sometimes I wonder if Dad's

gay the way he freaks out about himself. " Dad you are Zim you look great!" I lied. He looked in

extreme need of a snack. Mom finally made it up to the form. Mom and Dad stopped to glare at me.

Maybe having Sizz-Lor wasn't a nice idea as a cook, and maybe Grandfather Purple wasn't made to

be a Priest. Dib video taping it wasn't so bad I had a laser to him the whole time! "Yes, Eh Dearly..."

Purple started. He looked at the cards I gave him so he'd know what to say. "What's this word?"

"Be-Lov-Ed" I said. "We are here to..." "Oh for the love of!" I cried. "Betroth!" I hissed. "These two

Irkens in Holy Maternityomny" I stood there mortified, along with mom, and Dib. Dad looked hard

pressed not to laugh. "MATREMONY!" I yelled. "Do You..." Purple said. He glared at Dad. "Take

Takkylsa to be your betrothed for illness or for health, tallness or shortness?" This was the biggest

moment of all of our lives. "He's doing well" Dib whispered. "Are you kidding I think he's going to

faint in front of everybody?" "I-I d-do" Stuttering. That can be so bad. "Do you Takkylsa take." Purple

said glaring at Dad. "To be your betrothed for illness or for health, Tallness or Shortness?" She was

ecstatic. "I do!" "You may, do what ever you do." Purple said throwing the cards to the ground. "You

still owe me for making me do this" He hissed. " I gave you your dough nuts be happy!" I said.

"So... What's alien food taste like?" Dib asked looking uncomfortably at the Vortian Vort Dogs.

"Yeah will we explode?" Gretchen asked. "No... You shouldn't" "I'll go first" Dib said picking up the

Vort-dog. "This isn't half-bad it's extremely spicy" He said coughing. "I'll try the alien soda, slushie

thing" Gretchen said. "This isn't bad! It's like a human slushie!" She said. I saw Dib reaching for the

Meat-free Meat. "No!" I said slapping his hand. "You humans are allergic to this altered meat that's

why Zita isn't here!" I said. He rubbed his hand in agreement. "Hey aren't newly-weds supposed to

kiss or something?" "I won't let them!" I said. " Jeez that was a week ago let it go!" Dib said.

"Thank You!" Mom and Dad shouted. "Fine if you guys wanted privacy you should have said

something!" They all groaned. "How did you stay awake for a week?" Dib asked. "I'm not like all of

you! I'm smart I actually recharge my Pak while I stand!" They all looked as if I found a cure for water

poisoning. (I never figured out how dad revived mom) "I'm awesome okay!" I said shrugging.

"Okay, well We are all done eating right?" I smiled. This was a great day for us. "Reception's over

then! You can all go home!" "Aw man my dough nuts!" Purple yelled. Mom turned around practically

possessed. "You may go now!" "Okay!" They said running. I kissed Dib goodbye and I think I heard

dad pop a vessel. "Lovely day isn't it?" I said. And we all went inside

_Sorry I didn't write more I'm bad at Weddings I've only been to one, so any one want to see Sumera?_

_tisvana18./art/Invader-Sumera-92883437_

That's her URL if it doesn't work try the one at the top.

_There are more chapters okay? Okay R&R Okay? Okay... TT..._


	10. Purple Phantom

_Yes after the wedding sorry for it so short! Did any of you see Sumera? She looks a lot like Zim. If you_

_didn't I'll tell you next chapter. If you reviewed and told me you didn't then I sent it to you._

_Pairings in order of most evident: ZaTr, DaSr, GaGr, GaMr, PaRr. Yeah Purple and Red you have to_

_look pretty hard for considering Purple only makes Cameo. Gaz and GIR is visible in the way GIR_

_talks (Like an emo sometimes). It's more of MaGr there Mimi shows signs of liking GIR. Dib and_

_Sumera is obvious they kiss, hug and have Zim get upset. Must I explain ZaTr? Purples POV_

_(YAY PURPLE!)_

**Invader Tak: Avenging Red**

I sighed. This was so boring. I think Red was upset when he told Zim his job was a joke. Upset at

ME! What did I do? I have no one to make fun of now! And now that Zim is as Tall as me it wouldn't

be as fun! Red hated me! I didn't do nothing! I heard the doors open. "Who's there and didn't knock?

I'll throw you out the airlock!" I shouted. "You are aware that Tallest Red is deceased." The voice said.

I groaned. It was stupid that they kept reminding me of my friends death. I have skeletons as well that

make his death hurt more. "He had things to assign to you." I groaned. "The only thing that would

make this worse is..." "Incoming Transmission from Earth" I slapped my head. "Don't answer it."

I got up and looked through the stuff I got. White Armor, a ninja like mask. Who has white armor?

An odd formed sleeve thingy. "What's this?" I said pointing at the Purple Jewels. I touched the right

one.. A Red slate popped up. "Yes if you are listening to this" I tried shushing it. "What was that?"

The guy with Green eyes asked. "Nothing" I ran into the Irken Airlock thing. " I have died and we all

know who killed me!" Red said. "Zim" "You may have noticed the armor in my box" "Recognize it?"

I gasped it was from his old days as the Red Phantom. "I'm giving these to you to kill Zim!" I

nodded. "And anyone else who stands in your way, don't screw up" I laughed who would stand in a

Tallests way?

_Flashback_

"_I'll have to kill you for being Defective" I said to Hud. "I'm not! I'm sane!" I took off his Pak._

"_Hey! Bully he's sane!" I heard a smeet's voice cry out. "Who's there?" "Sumera!"_

_End Flashback_

Okay so not wanting to say what happened next Sumera. Maybe Tak. Oh Who am I kidding? Even

If it's Zim since Tak and Sumera are there I could have the whole Armada to deal with! "Make sure he's

dead! He is close to impossible to kill, but if you can get him hostage you might be able to throw him

out the Airlock! Or remove his Pak" I nodded and fitted my new Armor. I accidentally pressed the left

button which was a water cannon. The Jewel on my neck was a force-field. "I'll avenge you Red"

**Sumera Meets the Phantom**

"Dib this is great don't you think?" I asked. "Yeah no need to worry about being killed" "Or drowned"

"Or thrown out of Airlocks" "My holograph is getting a tan!" "Yeah it's pretty good." "Thanks"

I felt a thump on the roof. "Dib did you feel something?" I asked. "Yeah it was a thump" I looked

around there was a white dude looking around. "Hey this is private property!" I said. He looked odd.

"Hello child" He had an Irken symbol on his cuplinks. " Hey that's Irken technology!" I said. He

looked shocked I knew what it was. I got out of my disguise. " I'm looking for Zim, I have orders to

kill him" Dib and I stared. "Red you died!" We said. "Tallest Red is deceased." I glared. Not many

Irkens had Purple eyes. "Who are you?" I asked. "The Red Phantom" I drew my laser and pointed it

at his armor. "I wouldn't do that..." He pressed his left cuplink. "Aghh!!" I screamed as the clear liquid

ran down my corroding skin. "What did you do?" I yelled. "Getting you out of the way." That voice...

"A-Are you a Tallest?" I asked. He looked down as if he were ashamed with what he was doing.

"Are you honestly going to stand in my way?" He said. "You are trying to kill my dad hell yeah!"

He sprayed me again. "That was uncalled for! Besides Dad has defenses against that! You can't kill him

with meager water!" He thought it over. "All it takes is one drop." I was mortified he'd try to poison

Dad? "Dib we need to warn Dad!" I said trying to pick myself up. "I think my Pak short-circuited!"

I cried at the limp bag on my back. "Let's Go!" I said grabbing Dib.

I got back at the base with Dib. "Dad!" I yelled I hope it isn't too late. "Yes Sumera?" He asked. "You

have to go! Phantom..Chasing...Dead, want you!" I said. He looked confused. "My Pak!" I yelled.

I looked on my back it was there, but damaged Maybe dad could fix it... "Phantom Red Kill you want!"

I said even more slurred. I was sickly green now. "Pak broken my!" I said urgently. He blinked for a

second. "Fix Pak Please?" I said trying to be less slurred. "Zim!" A voice hissed. "Phantom!" I

screamed. I aimed my laser and missed badly. "Fix Pak now!" I said pushing dad to the lab. And guess

what? He shot me with water again! "Ow!" I said. "The Red Phantom?" Dad asked. Odd. His eyes

were purple, but whatever. "Pain!" I shouted awakening dad from his confused daze. "I thought Red

was the Red Phantom!" Dad said. The Phantom looked down at his name. "Red is deceased." The

voice was familiar. "Dying! Pak! Failing! Dad!" I yelled. I had to steady myself. I missed the couch

and fell face-first on the floor. "Mom!!" I screamed. She was more likely to not be distracted by a

Phantom guy. "What?" She asked running up. She was big now, but No one noticed or else they die a

horrible death. "Help! Pak, water, injured, 5 minutes!" I said. She helped me up. And the guy shot

water at mom and missed. Odd that seemed intentional. "Hey!" She said turning. "The Red Phantom?"

"No you're not you have purple eyes. Who are you?" He wouldn't speak. "Answer me!" She yelled.

" The Avenger" It said trying to mask it's voice. "Hey!" I yelled. Who would mask their voice around

mom? Unless... "Purple You are!" I yelled. The shocked face told me I was right. "Eh? Purple? He has

Purple eyes" Dad said oblivious. "Purple Almighty Tallest!" I yelled. "Dad? No. You wouldn't kill us!"

Mom said trying to avoid the obvious. He had a sad look on his face. "Traitor! Summer Purple!" I

yelled. Pointing. Yes dad is technically the real Tallest he's Taller than Purple by 3 inches. "Oh you're

named Summer you twit!" The voice said still masking his voice. "SumerA! Fix Pak Now!" I said

trying to get someone to get my back-up Pak. "Right Sorry Sumera" Mom said dragging me off. Then

she got hit by water a small squirt. "Irk Love of for!" I yelled. "Computer!" I yelled. "What?" "Take

me Pak to fixed get!" I said then the Power went out. "Do myself I will then! Minutes 2 left..." I

said grumbling. The Phantom disappeared. "Dad?" I called. "What?" I sighed. He was okay. I wouldn't

sadly. 1 minute left to get a new Pak. I couldn't Protect Dad... The door kicked open. "Su?" Dib

called. I perked up he was a very sane. "Lab New Pak! In! Me Save!" I cried slurred so much I hoped

he could he can decode gibberish or else I was dead.

**Purple's Phantom Adventure.**

I was outside now. I pressed the Right sleeve thing to remind myself my mission. "Kill Zim and anyone

else in your way" I groaned. I would have to kill my own daughter for this. For Red it's for Red. I ran

back in. Tak was gone and Zim was trying to hide. I hit him in the head. " Just throw you out an airlock

or remove your Pak." I lifted my hand to remove the Pak. I felt a pang of guilt. He was an Irken like

everyone else now. He's not the short annoying defect. He's the Tall annoying Tallest. Defect. He's not

anything but a defect. "You are just a defect. So why can't I kill you?" I asked. "Irken he is a, Defect

not only he is." Sumera said. She was right. "No he's just a defect!" I said taking out my laser. "Shoot

it you regret will it rest life of and the your" I could barely make out the Gibberish, but What if she was

right. If I shoot this I might regret this the rest of my life. I started to pull the trigger. "Purple telling

you I'm don't shoot! Pay you will!" She said starting to stand. "I'll throw the twit out an airlock" I

felt a pain in my shoulder. "Missed I damn!" She yelled. She started to fire again and again. "Damn

still stand! Daddy Drop!" She cried. Now I had more guilt she was crying. She tried to use her Pak legs

to shoot me with the same result. "Still stand! Ass Jack!" She screamed. "I'm not moving" She was

crying for the next 10 seconds while trying to shoot me and then was silent. "I killed a smeet... Red

I'm sorry." I said and put Zim down.

_Wow cliff hanger_

_Sumera's Picture just unspace the dot next to http and com_

_http /tisvana18.deviantart. com/art/Invader-Sumera-92883437_

_I liked Purple's change of heart. So do you think Sumera died? R&R!_


	11. Little Clone Lon

_Purple's Perfect change of heart. Go to ** AND SEARCH FOR SUMERA**_

_**She should be the one labeled Invader Sumera** _

_I loved the cliffhanger Sumera freaking out is like Azula did in Sozins Comet. Tak's POV_

_hmmmm... She hasn't started a chapter in a while I wonder why..._

**Invader Tak: Living Lon.**

We rode back up. Hopefully it hasn't been the full ten minutes. I had her Pak ready now. "Sumera?"

I called. "There she is!" Dib pointed out. "Great now what do you plan to do with that stuff in your

pocket?" I asked as a robot arm fell out. She was practically white. "That's why he's a phantom doing

stuff like this to people. Why did this Phantom go after you?" I said tears starting to form. Her body

was cold and lifeless. "No she can't be dead!" Dib said. "She's so cold and wet." I said stroking her

beautiful curling antennae. "We have to try!" Dib yelled. I nodded and removed the damaged Pak.

I put on her new one. "It's still white." I said. It was the inevitable truth. My daughter my smeet was

dead. "Where's Zim?" I asked getting up. I saw him on the porch. He was warm just knocked out.

"Zim?" I said shaking him awake. "What? Who?" He said. "Zim Sumera's dead. Gone." He blinked

and shook off his apparent headache. "No she can't be. A damaged Pak death doesn't make" He

said shaking his head. "She's still so Pale and Limp even after we got the new Pak." He stared at me.

"No, no she can't be dead!" He was in denial. I had to show him. He took his hand away from her cold

skin. "I'm going to kill him!" He shouted. "Who's he?" "Tallest Purple! I know it was him!" He said.

I was afraid now. Zim's composure (Or something close to it) was blown to smithereens he might not

be able to recover. "How do you know my father is the cause?" He looked at me. "He's the only other

one who knows how to work that suit." "Other?" I asked. I knew he meant besides Red. " I was once

part of that gang the Magenta miracle" He said. "We all used the same suit, I'd get them out of trouble

though with my own improved suit." I nodded. "And that was my suit." I was shocked. So dad did go

out and rob us to kill Zim! "So you were awake the whole time?" "Until he dropped me." "So what

were Sumera's last words?" He looked as if this was an embarrassing subject. " Jack ass, Ass, and

F you" I laughed. She cussed all the way to hell. This wasn't a time to laugh though. "She was too

young though..." I said tears starting to form. "Where are you going?" I asked Zim. "The Massive

I've got a backup of that Suit it has green gems though." "Why?" "I've got someone to kill" I nodded.

"What if Sumera comes to?" I asked. "He tried to kill all of us. And I have to kill him before he kills

one of you. Unless it's Dib-stink" "Hey!" Dib yelled. I nodded. He kissed me goodbye and went on his

way. "Is Sumera coming to?" I called out. "I think so! She has some body heat now!" I was glad.

Ouch. Odd. "When she wakes up take my ship and go to the Massive. Zim's bound to get in trouble.

Ow..." I said. Great time to have a smeet. One's dying one's about to live. "Are you sure?" ""yes I'm

sure" I said. "I'm having a smeet and I don't want anyone else around" I hissed. Dib backed off. "I'm

going to get a head start now..." "drop the aero-plane hand held destroyer" He dropped the little switch

and left. "Computer?" "What?" "Get me down to the medical area!"

**Zim's trip...of DOOM**

It took another Earthen hour to get to the Massive. My backup suit was much more stealthy I knew

how I could stealth it (Including me.) It was also form-fitting. I walked past the guards. Oblivious to

my plans for Revenge They walked past me. I entered the area where Purple was. My transmissioner

in my suit's ear went off (Only I could hear it.) "What?" "Dad?" I sighed she was alive. "Sumera I'm

glad you're awake" "So am I! And what are you doing?! You'll be killed!" " I'm taking my revenge for

almost killing all of us" "ALMOST!! Revenge Is just a way to justify beating someone up He had his

chance to kill you he didn't so why kill him?" I listened. I didn't have any guilt. "Like you said when

you were a small smeet no mercy for the damned" There was Silence. "Sumera?" " You go and screw

your life up okay? You Pull that trigger on the laser to his Life's head, and you'll regret it." The

transmission got cut. I felt a Pang of guilt they had all those times to kill me. They didn't. I walked up

to him and started to press down on the left cuplink. "No" I muttered under my breath. As much as I

wanted to keep my family safe, I can't kill him. I stepped back and left.

**Dib and FoodCourtia**

"Are you sure we shouldn't go to the Massive?" I asked Sumera as she sat watching. "Do you want to

get fried by their intruder lasers?" I shook my head. "We should go to foodcourtia you'll like alien

culture it's just like it is on Irk." "Then why can't we go there?" " It's raining" Oh... She was allergic to

Water. "Why do you hate water now? You don't even let me get a drink?" "It nearly took my life!"

That was understandable. "Hey what's that planet?" I asked pointing at it. "Irk that's its Dusty gray it

has in the Summer you can see the dome we built to protect other Irkens there" It was a very pretty

planet. "And that one?" " Vort" I was amazed it was an Ivory Planet. She scooted off a little. Odd

Something was odd. "Are You Okay Sumera?" "Dib what are you going to do?" She asked. Odd

question. "About what" "You wouldn't expose us right?" "No." I felt as though she lost trust in me.

" Okay only reason I needed to know is that it feels like everyone's out to get me." That was very

understandable. "There's Foodcourtia" Very odd looking Planet. We landed and I got a good look

around. Everyone was about my height. "Her you need an Irken disguise" She said. She put a false

pak on my back pressed a button and turned me in to a hazel eyed Irken. "This is odd" "Yeah, It feels

like everyone in the universe is here" She said laughing nervously. "Hey let's walk okay?" We walked

past a lot of things. I can't describe them all in accuracy, but they were nice. Like New York.

Sumera's transmissioner went off. "Hello?" She said. "Sumera?" Zim's voice said. "Yes father?"

She said. "Father? That's new" He snickered. "Did you screw up your life?" "No." She sighed with

relief. "Yeah I'm going back to Earth okay?" "Good we'll just stay here on Foodcourtia" This was not

normal of her. She usually loved Earth. "Sumera is there anything wrong?" We both asked. "no."

"You seem different Su" I said. "Nothing's wrong!" She yelled. Then some grease fell "Aghh!" She

screamed. "It's just grease!" "I-I knew that!" She was acting extremely odd. "Let's go!" She said

rushing me to the Voot. It was a very uneventful trip back. Sumera didn't talk, but she always had

to point out an old abandoned planet away from Irk. We landed on Earth somewhat poorly. We

crashed in to my garage. "Well I have to go see my mom. If she's alive that is." She said walking off.

I waved goodbye. "Now why's she so paranoid?"

**Sumera meets Lon**

I walked down the street making sure I wasn't followed. Dad had probably made it back sooner than

I had. I opened the door it was still dark. "Computer?" I called. "What?" "Where's mom?" "Down in

the Med area your father arrived quite some time ago as well" "He's down there too." "Keeping mom

company?" "No he saw your little sister covered in blood and fainted" Sounds like dad. I went down

the trashcan to see my little sissy. "Mom?" I called out. "Yes Sumera?" She said she was fitting a Pak

on my little sister. "Aw... She has Father's eyes" "Father that's new!" Mom said. "I call him that why

do you all think that's new!" I said upset. Lon stared at me it would be a day before she could sound

like anything more than a baby. "So sissy what's your name?" I said tickling her. "L-Lon" Lon a very

fitting name. "What does Lon mean?" I asked. "Water of the Dry land" I stared. "So her name is water?

Do you name all your children after something our race hates?" This was harsh but true. "Lon say

Conventia" I said. "Oh for Irk's sake she's a smeet" "Con-ven-tia" I clapped. If I left I'd go to the old

Conventia. "Father wake up yet?" "I'm awake" He said groggily. "Lon say snack" "Snack!" She said

giggling. "Very funny" He said walking in. "Hi Lon" He said holding her. Meh. " She's adorable!"

"I should show Dib her, she's precious" Lon blinked at all of us cooing over her. "Snack!" She said

again, pointing to dad. "So she has nicknames for us" I said. "Who am I?" I said in her adorable tiny

face. "Sissy!" Mom did the same thing. "Conventia!" She said. Dad looked slightly upset, I would too!

If my child called me snack I'd be a tad bit upset.

The next day had a rather bad beginning. "Sissy?" Lon asked walking in my room. (In the Lab) "What?

Lon what do yo need?" I opened my eyes. She was dripping with something. (I know what you're

thinking and no) "What happened?" I asked. "I was playing in the sink..." I gasped. "Lon! Go away!

Get a towel!" I said backing up I turned the light on. She wasn't burnt? "Lon pull out a Pak leg" I told

her. She did as she was told. Astounding. "Lon go dry yourself off." I said. I walked her to find a towel.

It's cute how I have to bend down to walk her. The light where there was a bathroom was on (It leads

down to the Transmission screen) "Mom?" I asked walking in. "Hi Lon Hi Sumera" She said. "Why're

you up so early?" I asked. " I just woke up, I'm always up this early" She said. "Lon fell in the sink"

"What?" Mom gasped. "She's fine! Her Pak works and everything! It's creepy" I said. "Lon did you

drink any of the water?" Mom asked. "a drop, but I'm fine." We were confused no Irken could survive

drinking water. "Father?" I called. I heard a fall and shuffling. "What?" He said running in to the wall.

"Lon fell in the sink and drank some water! She's perfectly fine it's creepy" I said. "Okay. So she's a

Maltex and?" We were confused. "A Maltex is an Irken who isn't allergic to water at all" He said.

"I'm hungry" Lon said walking back in to the kitchen. "I'm going to get GIR" Dad said. "I'll get Mimi

and Champ" Mom yawned walking off. "I'll get Kiatu!" I turned around. "Who's Kiatu?" "A SIR unit

I built. GIR let me have his arm, Mimi let me have some inner parts that she thought were old and

Rose let me have Champs eyes!" I listed the items. "An arm, eyes and old parts a SIR does not make"

I said to her. "I know I got some of the other junk from Snacks lab!" That's Plausible. "Show me Kiatu

Lon" She left and came back briefly with a SIR unit. "Kiatu!" She said clapping. "Uh, Hi?" I said

waving at the silly looking SIR unit. It had a mouth like GIR, but also a headpiece like Mimi, a

crescent on the piece and chest like Rose, and a bent antennae like Champ. He had other distinct

features like he was golden. "Kiatu reporting!" It said saluting. "Thanks" It was a very odd SIR unit.

"Master I'm bored" it said turning to Lon. "Geez it took me 5 months to get a SIR unit! You're one day

old and you build one?" I didn't mention that by my 1st week I was blowing up buildings. She laughed.

"I'm awesome like that" Yeah she's my little sister. "So you going to be an inventor when you grow

up?" I asked. "A lousy inventor? I might as well be an invader!" She yelled. I was offended (If anyone

else heard maybe the rest of the base) "I'm going to be a Tallest! They need amazing people like me in

there" She said snobbish. "So you're just a little clone of Zim then" Mom said towering over Lon.

"Zim! Next time we have a kid make sure she's in MY end of the gene pool, yours scare me" She

joked. "Let Me, Lon down!" She said making her name sound important. " She talks in 3rd person I'm

scared!" I said. "I'm too amazing to be held!" She said squirming her adorable small hands. "Well you

need to eat!" Mom said trying to keep Lon from accidentally hitting her. "I'll take Lon" "Good Irk no!"

She said. "The amazing Lon needs no food!" She shouted. Dad walked in. "Thank goodness you can

take care of your own clone right?" I asked. I handed Lon to him. "Lon needs no disgusting food!" She

shouted. "Okay Lon" He said setting her down. "What are you doing?" We asked. Dad winked at us.

He's teaching her isn't he.

About 4 hours later Dib came over. "Hi Dib" I said Lon ran up to my leg. "Dib this is Lon my little

sister" I said. "My gosh she's a Zim clone" "A lot more than looks are in that girl, she acts like him too"

Lon pulled on my uniform. "I'm hungry" She said. "You should have eaten with us." I said. "Lon is too

amazing for company! But she needs food!" Lon cried. "She is a clone!" Dib remarked. "Everything

down to the 3rd person talking" I exclaimed. "Want anything?" I asked. I shut the door for him. I

opened the slit to make sure I wasn't followed and shut it again. "You'll feed the Monkey, but not the

Amazing Lon?" She said. "You were born here! Where did you get the monkey comment?" I asked.

"I spend time with Snack." She said. Something about her started to freak me out. "So come on in!"

I said. "Don't spend too long. You might not make it out"

_Like Lon? She's a monstrous cute monster! I smell a new villain... Anyone notice anything new with_

_Sumera? How about Lon how do you feel about her? R&R!_


	12. Lon's choice Short Chapter

_Ah, well I have to get this out. I like the idea of Sumera becoming a villain, but listen to Sumera!_

_Sumera: You'll regret it._

_Lon: DO IT!!_

_No I won't have that choice. (Maybe...)My reviewers. I want you to Review at the end of this chapter!_

_One of the girls goes evil. One stays good. Who is it? Review. Title is original isn't it? Lon's POV_

**Invader Tak: Cross Paths of Destiny**

I glared at the monkey. "You will never ever touch my sister!" I yelled when she left. "I wasn't planning

to! Okay?" Dib said. "You touch her and I'll make your life a swirling vortex of pain and misery" Dib

looked scared out of his wits. I'd never do something, but I want to throw that out there. I was short,

but I still don't like the taller people. "Eh?" I said. Something moved outside. I decided to ignore it.

I walked around bored in the house. "Kiatu!" I called. Kiatu ran in. "Yes My Master?" He asked his

eyes red. "Suit up we're going out" I ordered. Kiatu got in to his very poorly designed Yorkie suit.

I got on my red headed girl disguise. I snuck out hoping to get past the gnomes before anyone noticed.

"hmmmm... Conventia and Snack must be out, today we are free!" I said. "Yay! Freedom!" Kiatu

yelled. "Shush, Sissy must mot hear us or else we'll be in hot water" I said walking by. It wasn't long

until I saw the city. It's not long to get there. "Good, now Kiatu what did you do to our tracking chips?"

I asked. "Destroyed." "Excellent" I did an evil laugh before noticing people staring. "I'm normal!" I

yelled. They lost interest and went on their way. "Okay so you have the map?" I asked. Kiatu pulled out

the piece of paper. "We should be here and are going here" I said pointing at the Park. "We need money

if we're going to survive" Kiatu nodded. We walked for about an hour or so, before finding the park.

"Okay so what can you do?" I asked. " Make a light show!" I nodded it would have to do. "I can build

things" I sat in a hand-made booth waiting for people. "Hey what's this booth for?" A guy asked. "any

thing you desire!" I said. He scratched his head. "Can you make me a cheeseburger?" I sighed. So

very simple. "Kiatu cheeseburger!" I said. Kiatu popped out some. "Finest in the galaxy!" I said. "Hey

thanks! How much does it cost?" He asked. "34 bucks!" I said. "45" "50!" "90 take it or leave it!"

He yelled. "Okay 90 cheeseburger" I said handing it to him. "Ow!" I said looking at my glove. It

seemed to have been burnt by the burger. "Kiatu what did you use in that?" I hissed. "Uranium,

Plutonium, meat, Radium, Plutonium 145" Kiatu listed. "What!? That's an atom bomb on a bun!" I

sighed no one would notice anyway. I looked at my hand it was badly burnt, and glowing. "This is the

best burger I've ever had! What do you call these?" The guy asked. "Atom buns?" I said. "I make other

stuff" I said. "If it's as good as this burger!"

3 hours later,

"Thank you for your service!" I yelled waving good bye to the man. "500,000 Kiatu! I could buy a

building with that! And a vehicle!" I said. Kiatu looked uninterested. "Don't you miss your parents?"

"No, they could all be kidnapped to some planet for all I care!" I said laughing. My transmissioner

went off. "Hello?" I asked. "Lon? Thank Irk, We thought you were killed listen we are on The old

Conventia! You have to save us!" They yelled. A new guy came up. It was, an Irken like a Tallest.

"But you have to choose which one to save your sister and the SIRs or your parents. The clock is

ticking." He said laughing. It was Tallest Red? "Who are you?" I asked. " A friend of the Family"

He said completing it with the evilest most horrible laugh ever known to Irk.

**Sumera has her Own Path**

I struggled against the ropes. "Don't struggle darling it will only make things worse" An Irken smoking

said. "Who are you? Why am I here?" I begged. "I'm Renea the Bounty hunter and your family is the

Richest one on my list!" She said. She had Plum eyes. Short antennae only went down to her chin.

"Can I talk to my sister?" I asked. "Why not it may be the last time you see her. You see she has to

choose who to save you or your family they are on different ships, Each one with a bomb. She frees

one of you the other ship Boom! It blows up. But sweetie if she doesn't save you I have a proposition"

Renea said. "What is it?" I begged. "You join me as a bounty hunter. If she walks away without either

of you, we send you back. She however is ours" Renea said. This bounty hunting thing filled me with

safety. "Honey you calmed down what's on your mind?" She asked lighting another cigarette. " It's

odd. If I'm a bounty hunter then my enemies can't kill me because I'll be on their side. I feel safe"

She started to remove the ashes. "Well darling it depends if she saves you then, well it's your choice"

I knew my choice. It was logical. "Renea, that's all nice, but I might decline your offer." I said. She

glared. "You can change your mind at any time." "Oh that's right you want to talk to the one called Lon

right?" She said taking out a transmissioner. "Lon? Thank Irk listen!" "I heard! Listen don't tell me

who to save I've made up my mind!" "Lon if you picked mom and dad I'm fine with that, I just wanted

to see you again it may be the last Time I'll see you." "Well that's all fine I don't want to see you

though! Do you know what you've done to me?" I was confused this 1 day old creature already found

reasons to hate me? "You have been the cause of death for a lot of my family! I might save you though

but don't call or else I'll change my mind!" "Lon." "You should be honored to be considered worthy of

saving by the great Lon! So go away!" She cut the transmission. "Things didn't go well I assume."

She said. "No, hey can I have one of those?" I asked. " Sure, they are depressants they screw up your

mind" She said walking off. I lit one with my foot.

I turned on the transmissioner to video so it could record what I'm doing. "Video Log day 1.

You see me here with these I'm going to make myself a hero a hero isn't one who fights crime

with super powers it's the one who sacrifices everything for someone else. I'm about to become

a hero that is why I'm recording it. I won't live to tell the story. Lon I love you and I didn't

want to become the source of evil for you, Mom dad, Don't hate me."

I said. I used the cigarette to light the ropes like a fuse if worked It might fool the other ship

into thinking this bomb went off. But I'd be barbecued alive. "I wouldn't do that" Renea said stopping

my fake fuse. "You want to live to see fireworks don't you?" "I know as well as you do, if she picks

Mom and Dad we are both going to Hell tonight" I hissed. "We are going to Hell tonight, you are

going to join us on the Hell train though" She said covering my mouth.

"The only one going to Hell tonight is you, and I'll be enjoying every f-ing minute"

**Lon makes a Path**

I got the Voot ready. "You can't drive master!" Kiatu said. "Practice makes perfect" We rode to the

old deserted planet Conventia. It was uneventful. We saw the two ships and decided to board.

"Welcome to Hell Lon" The lady on the right said. "You'll enjoy this ride" The man on the left said.

"You have been informed right?" The lady said. " and you and who ever you save will be the only ones

left" The guy declared.

"Yeah, yeah so I'm looking for these people...

_Cliffhanger. **VOTE! WHICH IS THE VILLIAN? LON OR SUMERA REVIEW TO TELL!**_

_So this is the normal scenario I need your vote. Lon or Sumera? One has to become a villain._

_So Review okay?_


	13. The Bounty Hunters

_Okay! Votes 4 to 2 (I survey others) so I have a new villain! I had people vote because It's the same_

_story either way only one's way more egotistical. So Which side of the fork did Lon choose??_

**Crossroads of Destiny (part 2)**

"My Parents" I said. The guy on the left let me follow him, I shuddered it would be sad to not have my

sissy, but she was too trusting. I know she's going to find a way to survive, but she has to lose faith in

other people, and gain trust. They aren't going to be trusted off the meeting so why is she so dumb?

"Mom, Dad?" I called in to the room. "Hi Lon" Mom said. They looked as if they had their Paks

removed. "Are you guys okay?" I asked. "No. Why do they do this to us?" Mom asked. " Do what?"

"Nothing." Dad said looking at the ground. I started to untie them. I heard and explosion that rattled

the ship. "Sumera" I cried. They all held in their tears. " Guys I'm letting you go home I'll go away

somewhere." I said. " Why?" "Don't question me! I've got things to sort out" I said looking at my

glove. I hope I don't die Irkens have adverse reactions to Uranium and Plutonium. "I really love you

guys. I'm going on a trip if I'm right I won't live" I told my parents. I walked off tears in my eyes.

"I betrayed my own sister"

**Sumera Turns the tables**

"You have 5 seconds darling." Renea said. "Just remember, the whole world has turned on you, I'm

giving you a chance to live" I looked. Everyone has betrayed me. Dib probably was going to turn me

in. " I'm...not going to hell tonight" she got me out of the tie in a way that wouldn't set off the bomb.

"Welcome to the clan, Summer" She said getting me to her ship. "It was a smart move you made, to

join us." She said. I stared at the exploding ship and suddenly I wish I was on it. "No one really cared

for you there anyway." "My parents loved me a lot!" "They knew how to get out of the knot, so why

didn't they?" Renea claimed. "I don't believe you!" "Your mother was a bounty hunter once. She knew

how to get out of the knot, your father the Magenta Miracle would tie people like that." Renea stated

"Lies!" I screamed. My Parents wouldn't leave me to die. Would they? " Even the SIR units betrayed

you that knot is in their programming" That was inevitable truth though. "So who do I have to hunt?"

I asked. It made sense to me now Lon was more important than me, who wants a smeet that was an

accident anyway? "Water of Hell" She said. "Why do say hell all the time?" "It's part of our job, We

all go there anyway." I gulped. I only knew one Irken in the universe named Water if anything. "I

have to kill Lon?" I asked. "Yes, so sad you have to betray your own sister." I started to open my mouth

I didn't want to admit it, but it was true. "I'm not betraying her I'm repaying the favor" The words flew

out of my mouth bitter and distasteful. But it felt good. Maybe I'm meant to be this, I am the daughter

of murderous Treason. "You are aren't you! I almost forgot who it was that left you to die"This woman

was really on my nerves though. "I have to kill my own sister?" I asked. " you get more if you bring

her back alive" She said. "Why does Lon hold the bounty now?" I asked. "Well when we heard that

you have a little sister, we thought we should stop her before she does anything, well look what she

did" Renea hissed. "Do I get my own ship and armor?" I asked. "Why of course! And you have

someone reprogram your SIR unit." I nodded. "So where is this bounty hunting place?" I asked.

"Look out the window." I gasped, it was on Judgementia, they couldn't! "Here's the building." I looked

at the golden building. I walked in to face the drones. "Sumera? I'll give you 700,000 for her" I glared.

She wanted to turn me in. "No she's fresh blood, a new bounty hunter" She threw the cigarette on my

head. "I need armor and a ship I have someone to hunt." He laughed. "Well you have to face a trial,

little smeet. A death match" All the color drained from my skin. "I-I accept." I said standing my ground

I walked out to where they told me to wait. It was full of strong male Irkens and Vortians. I ran in to

one as I walked. "Hey! Watch where you-" It said. It was a she. "Hello little smeet" She said trying to

sound older. "Fresh meat for the opponents?" She said laughing. My blood boiled. I raised my fist to

punch her. In slow motion it seemed to go I stopped it an inch from her face.

"You pull that trigger to the laser against her life's head you'll regret it" My conscience said. "We'll see

when you die in the ring" I said pulling my fist back. "Chicken little smeet?" She mocked. I took off

the bandanna we were given to protect our faces. "I don't like these bandannas don't you? They are so

Wintery I'm more of a Summer" I said glaring. Her laughter stopped and all the color drained from her

face. "Watch who you're talking to." I said before tying the bandanna on my head and walking off.

The world had turned against me, today I would turn the tables and show who's boss. "Wait! You are

like my idol! You stood against the whole Massive and made it out alive!" I scoffed. "I don't trust you"

" Hah! You could kill me with one punch of your fist!" "I don't kill those younger than me." I said. She

just kept following me. "I'm Gretel!" She said. She had Green eyes very rare. "You already know I'm

Sumera, daughter of murderous treason" She grinned. "It'll be an honor hunting with you." I shook her

hand. "So who are you after?" "Lon." She gasped. "Lon the Lon?" She asked. "Yes the 1 day old smeet

with not a muscle to her name, little Lon" I was confused. They were afraid of Lon? "I've heard she's

your sister" I nodded.

"Sumera!" A voice called. It was time for me to go out. I stared at my opponent she was a thick Vortian

with an electric nun-chuck. "Where's your weapon little smeet?" She hissed. They rang the gong thing.

She tried to hit me with the nun-chuck but missed. I grabbed the dagger on her belt as I avoided her

giant sticks. "A dagger against electricity?" She said laughing. The crowd laughed too. I lunged at her

chest.

"Why kill her?" I thought. It was too late to pull back I had killed her. The crowd gasped for a second.

Then broke out cheering for me calling my name, and I felt like I had people to trust. Gretel ran out.

"That was Great Su!" My heart started to ache. Dib would call me Su. "It's my turn to face my

opponent!" She said as I left. I watched her fight the giant male Irken. He had Maroon eyes, and an

Axe. She had an electric laser. It was a graphic fight too graphic to describe. I ran out as soon as she

had killed him. "That was great!" I said. "Yeah, hey I want you to meet some people." She said. They

were two male Irkens who already won. Them and Flourg. Them had Green eyes, while Flourg had

maroon. "Nice to meet you" I said shaking Them's hand. "So I guess we have a group of bounty

hunters" Renea said walking by. "It's nice to have a team." I nodded. "So we're going after Lon I

guess" I said shrugging.

"You'll regret it..."

**Lon Finds the Truth**

I sat on Conventia looking at my hand. It was abandoned because of a nuclear war. I felt like I belonged

here there was something different about me now. "Kiatu scan this glove" I said. I took it off and was

horrified to see the huge blister underneath. It was hard as a rock too. I've heard rumors about getting

Superpower like abilities. They weren't superpowers they were just mutations. "Radioactive stable"

Kiatu said. I saw the huge canister that would carry the bombs If I were mutating I might as well be

entertained. "This is nice" I said. I wanted it moved. I decided to try something and see if This rock

hard muscle could do it. I was able to lift it (Not lift it, but roll it easily) I looked at amazement. "Kiatu

do you know what this means?" I asked. "You have screwed up adrenaline rushing times?" "No! I have

amazing strength this muscle is rock hard!" I said. "I wonder what would happen if I had that burger.."

I said. "You'd get radiation poisoning and die." I shuddered. One strong muscle is enough it is likely

it will spread all over my body anyway and kill me. "Is my Pak affected at all?" I asked. I moved my

Pak legs. They all seemed fine. I decided I'd see if my sister survived. "Hello?" I called. I saw her make

some quietness to the people around her. She seemed changed she had an evil glow on her face.

"Hi sissy" I said. "Hello Lon" "I wanted to see if you survived" "Well I'm alive and well where are

you?" she asked. "Conventia the old one" I told her. "Oh, the radioactive one? Okay well I have to

go." She cut the lines. Odd, why did she need to know. "Kiatu do you still have her thing?" Kiatu

nodded. He showed me a picture of her talking to her friends. "So we need new suits that place is more

radioactive than an Irken bomb, we'll just bring her back okay?" "So when do we kill her?" "once we

get the money, I'll do the honors" The green eyed Irkens said. I stared shocked. My own sister was

going to kill me. The Sumera I knew and loved was dead. "That's harsh master the Voot's broken what

are you going to do?" I looked at my hand and flexed it. " I'm not going down without a fight." I

decided to call mom and dad. "Hi Don't come and get me okay, I'm fine" I left a message. I cried.

This was the worst day of my life.

About an hour later I saw a Voot land in the distance. "Kiatu ready?" I asked. Kiatu nodded. I lifted

the Voot with my left hand. It was still heavy, but I knew what to do. "Hey Sissy!" I yelled. She

turned. "Funny what the wind blows at you isn't it?" I said and threw the voot over at her.

**Sumera's first fight**

"Duck!" I screamed. The Voot crushed our Spittle Runner. "Crap how did she know we were coming

to kill her?" I checked my Pak. A video recorder. "That's not important how the Hell did she throw a

Voot at us?" This place does weird things. "Follow my lead" I said. We walked up to her. "Hey Lon,

why did you throw a Voot at us we just wanted to take you home!" I said. She tried to punch me. "Hey

I'm your Sissy Sumera! Remember?" I asked ducking. If she can throw a Voot getting hit would be

right up there with being dipped in beef stew. "My sister is dead. YOU!You blew her up! You took her

away from me!" She screamed. "Lon does not stand for such punishment!" She was getting closer to

me and I was cornered in two rocks. "Sumera is right here Lon." I said. If I could get her to scream

enough she wouldn't move and I could run. She didn't scream. I grabbed her Punch. It hurt. My wrist

was bleeding and my hand was breaking. I lifted my right hand and punched her in the face. As she

recovered from the shock I ran. "Gretel you have the tranquilizing Laser right?" I called. "Right!"

She tossed me the laser. "I'm sorry Lon!" I fired it at her Pak. It was a bullseye. She could move, but

she couldn't use her Pak legs. I fired it again and hit her in the chest. She fell. "You monster! Why did

you do this to me? You took away my sister!" I grabbed her and sat her up. " I'm right here" I looked

her in the eyes. She calmed down. "I'm going to take you back okay?" She teared up. "Why are you

betraying me like this sister?" I looked at her. "I didn't betray you. You just chose a different path"

I picked her up and carried her back to the ship.

"We caught Lon that's like a million dollars!" Gretel said. "I wanted to kill her though" Them said.

"No one kills anybody We get more money like that" I said. I looked around. "Where's Lon?" The

Computer started to beep. "That Girl she didn't!" We all cried. She was taking an escape pod. "There's

nothing we can do now! All We can do is track her" I said laughing. "Rose show me the video." Rose

opened up and revealed a picture of Lon. "My own sister. Why did she do this Kiatu?" Kiatu shrugged.

"Why am I doing this?" I thought. "I've always told others not to do it, and here I am." I felt like a

hypocrite. "Su you alright?" Gretel asked. "Yeah I'm just upset the hunt got away!" I said laughing.

"Okay, well we'll get her last time, we have to hunt something else this time" "Why?" "We need a jail

cell on this ship." I looked at where we held Lon. "That might not be a problem" I said. "There's half

a million dollars in here" That was enough for a Ship with a jail , rooms, and a food court.

"Why am I doing this?"

_Good so far? I think you saw Sumera being a villain. Well this is the beginning. Don't worry there are_

_only like 5 chapters left I'm trying to have 20 chapters total. Rate and Review!_​


	14. Angst,Angst,Blackheart,Angst

_Yes the next Chapter! I'm on the count down! 6 chapters left before the finale. If you want me to make_

_a sequel tell me okay? Okay. So I've just turned the star in to a Bounty hunter, I'm taking a break from_

_her POV, she's going insane. Zim's POV_

**Returning home**

I looked out the base windows. "Zim Lon's coming back to Earth are you going to get things ready?"

Tak asked. I stared out the window. "Are you upset about Sumera?" "She's not dead her Pak hasn't

been discharged." "Okay then, at least help me!" I smiled and decided to help. Then my transmissioner

went off. "Tak! It's Sumera!" I called. Tak ran in to see Sumera. "Sumera thank Irk you're alive" Tak

said. "Hi Mom Hi dad." She said. "Hi Sumera so where are you right now?" I asked. This was

important if my daughter isn't in smithereens. "Drifting in space with my new friends, Dad. This is

Gretel, this is Them, and this is Flourg!" They were all Irkens which calmed me down a little. "Hey

have you heard from Lon yet?" "Yeah she's coming back to Earth." Tak said. They all grinned except

for Sumera. "That's nice, we are going back too." We nodded. "Sumera some thing's slipping in your

voice are you okay?" I asked. " yeah I'm happy in a new job!" She said sounding creepy on the word

happy. "Don't worry about me okay?" We nodded in unison. "Bye" she said and cut the lines.

"Some thing's off about her now. She doesn't sound sane" Tak said. "She sounds almost insane there

her voice is slipping at times" I said. Then Lon ran in. "Lon! We are so happy to see you!" Tak said.

"I am too, I'm happy not to see Sumera again!" She said breathing heavy. "Why we just talked to her?"

Her color drained. "Did she tell you her new job?" Lon said. "What?" "She's a Bounty Hunter!" Lon

yelled. "And?" "I'm her new Bounty!" Lon was freaking out. "What? That can't be right, you're her

sister!" I said. "I know so why she is hunting me I'll never know!" This was distressing.

The door came open another second later by Sumera. She had a laser out, but pointed behind her.

"Hi mom!" She said. Her face lost it's beautiful glow. She looked as if it had been torture for her.

We stared at her, she didn't do anything. "Hi Lon, Hi dad!" Her voice slipped. "Hi Sister!" Lon hissed.

"Er... Sumera come in!" Tak said. Sumera had completely lost it though. She resembled a Defect that

had little to no composure. "Sumera do you need a snack? Your Composure looks horrible" I said. She

nodded shaking. Even Lon had to stare. "So we heard you are bounty hunters" Tak said keeping her

distance. "Yea we are, We got a new spittle runner" We nodded in false approval. " So Lon also told

us you were hunting her" Sumera laughed. An insane evil laugh. "Don't be silly I don't hunt family"

She said. Sumera stole a glare at Lon as well. "So here are your snacks eat as much as you need to

refresh yourself" Tak said. Sumera stared at it in confusion. "What? Being in space for a day make you

forget how to eat?" I asked. "No I need to make sure it's safe" She had lost it. If I weren't her father I'd

probably discharge her. (If I weren't a Tallest I'd be discharged as well) "So... Sumera you look like you

need to regain your composure." Tak said. I slapped myself. This was dumb not being able to talk to

my own daughter. "That's okay mom I need to go, Lon want to come?" "No!" Lon yelled.

"Sumera,don't get yourself in too deep in something You won't come out of okay?"

**Dib Hears Truth**

"Hey Gaz I'm going okay?" I called as I left. "meh" Gaz always did that. "Hey don't you want to see

an alien kid?" I asked. "meh." "They have alien pizza." Gaz stood up and followed. I saw Sumera walk

out with her friends. Odd she seemed...Darker. "Hi Su!" I yelled running up to her. "Dib! Hi!" She said

she seemed to slip every couple of words or so though. "Gaz long time no see!" She said. "Hey" Gaz

never respected anyone. "Hey Lon!" I said as she ran out. "Yes hi Lon" Sumera's voice completely

slipped in to darkness. "You okay Su?" I asked. "No she's not even herself anymore!" Lon said. "Hi,

I'm Gretel" The other female said shaking my hand. "Lon go inside please." Sumera had completely

slipped her voice. " So where were you guys going?" I asked. I watched Sumera closely she _had_

changed not for the better either. "Alien Pizza" "They sell that in the city?" I asked. She nodded. "Dib

join us we have so much to catch up on!" Sumera said. I looked at Gaz and she shrugged. "Okay, but

Sumera you seem different" I said. "How?" She growled. "Your personality seems darker." She stared

at me. "I'm happy! My personality is fine" She laughed. Her voice had slipped twice. " You do sound

different Sumera" Gaz said. "I'm fine!" She yelled. "What happened on your wrist?" I asked pointing

at the little mark. She gasped and turned around with a withdrawn laser. "Nothing okay! They don't

need to know!" She yelled. "Know what? I just saw an injury? And who is they?" I asked. "You know

the scientists! They are going to put me on a table!" Her arms were shaking. "Relax Su! I'm not going

to hurt you!" I said. "That's what they all say! My sister tried to be the one to kill me with a bomb!"

I stared. Before her fears were normal, but now they are irrational. "Relax!" I repeated. She had gone

completely insane. "Su, you need to calm down okay?" I asked. Gaz decided to see what was going on.

She lowered her laser and teared up. "Why is my life like this..."

**Sumera's Asylum**

I lowered my laser and started to cry. "We should go." Dib said backing up. "You really need to regain

composure Su, and I've been locked in a prison with food nor water" I nodded. I just couldn't regain it.

"Slap me" I told her. She slapped me across the face. It didn't help. Everyone was against me except

my friends and I only have one. "well we should go and hunt Lon okay?" I nodded. She left earlier I

just wanted to stay a little longer to hose down suspicion. "yeah, It is more fun to track her down

anyway" I said. I didn't want to shirk from my job.

"Revenge is just a way to justify beating someone up for no reason" I turned around. "Eh?" I looked no

one was there. "I'm just a little out of composure no ones following me." I said walking off.

We took off the next hour. "Su, you do seem a little out of it today, candy bar?" Gretel said handing me

the little square. "Thanks" I said taking the chocolate. "I keep hearing voices, weird thing is they sound

just like me" I told her. "Sounds like your body's trying to tell you something" Gretel said "Like?"

"A conscience hello!" She said. I nodded. My conscience died days ago. "Rose, where's Lon?" I asked.

She showed me a picture. "It's on now Kiatu? Okay.." I stared Lon was holding the camera. " Hi Sissy!

Kiatu found your little tracking chip on me! Clever, very clever, but You forget I'm your little sister and

the daughter of Tallest Zim and Granddaughter of Tallest Red. I'm smarter than you okay? Liked the

1st person view? How do you like this!?" She said and threw the camera out an airlock.

"Da-!" Them started. "Wait, that's..." All the color drained from our skins. "That's Blort!! What in the

name of Irk is she doing there!?" We all cried. She probably thought it was Vort. "What are you doing

Su? We'll get massacred!" Gretel yelled. " We won't get killed, but if she dies we only get 500,000 "

I said.

"You're doing right my granddaughter, You're in the right"

**Lon meets Blortians**

"No sane Irken would follow me to Blort" I thought, wait Sumera had gone insane that's right. "Ah,

well Kiatu she'll get killed right?" I asked. "I don't know master, she has weapons and you don't" I

laughed. (Not insanely like Su, but as if she were joking) "You forget my left hand" I said. My left

hand had completely mutated. I had long claws, and 5 fingers. My fifth finger had one huge claw.

I could lift things easily now twice the size of a voot. It left me with a T shaped mark. "You should be

more worried about the insane amounts of radiation in that hand! Not using it to punch the living

daylights out of Blortians!" Kiatu said. "I want to live to die of that. Not be killed by my sister" I said.

I grabbed my Titanium sculpture of Sumera's head. "Until this breaks I will not face my sister on my

own will" I said. I squeezed it. It left indentions, but didn't break. "Look we landed!" I said.

"Kiatu what's wrong?" I asked. "I miss Rose." He was crying like GIR would. "She hunts us down"

"Do you think she has a choice?! We're SIR units! Standard Information Retrieval units!" Kiatu yelled.

I stared at him he was right. " You're right... I want the mind of someone wise in my blood" I said. I

had a feeling Sumera had grandma Kaia, this was silly, but I wanted the guidance she had. "Why don't

you just ask for it?" A voice said. It was Kiatu's. " I would, but it's rude." Kiatu shook his metal head.

I looked up the information of this planet. "Die!" A voice screamed. A Blortian hit the window.

"Listen Grandfather, I wish for your guidance, I need to know how to beat this lady." I said. Sumera I

know had to be hard to beat, Then a sword went through the roof. I stared at it's Ivory base and Steel

blade it was more of a katana than a sword. "Thank you Granddaddy!" I said. I walked outside. It was

a damp planet. And pitch black. I heard a ship land in the distance. "Kiatu ship number?" Kiatu

scanned the surface. "98-734-1260-5" That was Sumera's number. I squeezed the sculpture not a crack

made. "Well aerial attacks don't count" I said picking up a crashed Spittle that was near my voot. "Hey

Sissy!" I yelled. Kiatu gave me a night vision view. "Thanks Kia" "Is Rose there?" Kiatu asked. I

zoomed in. "Yeah I don't think Su, could survive without Rose." I said taking aim. Time seemed to

slow.

"Roses are Red, Violets are Blue" The wind chanted. It had a repeating of that same line. "Who's there?

Hello?" I asked. I thought for a second I saw Grand father Red staring at me. "Throw it rid all your

troubles in one throw all your enemies will be dead" It said. I laughed. I broke the Spittle runner in

two and threw one half after the other. Time sped back up. "Hello Lon I wondered when you would

come back to reality" Sumera said staring right next to me. "I'll give you 5 seconds to board my ship"

"I'll give you five seconds to back up." I said. "I'll drag you by your feet" "I'll cut off your hands"

I heard a laser fire. I turned to Su. She was pulling the laser out. I grabbed my new katana. "You think

you can defeat this with that?" She said laughing. I tried to stab her Pak. I missed. "You fool stick to

guns. It takes a true master to handle a sword." I glared. "Kiatu?" I asked. "Rose?" Sumera asked now

noticing her own SIR unit was gone. I heard more lasers. Then I saw lights in the difference. "Crap"

We said. I got the head start, for I heard an explosion. I heard it again then Su ran. "Odd Premonitions"

I thought. There was a crashed meteor on the SIR units. "Kiatu!" I screamed. I started pulling the rocks

off my SIR unit. There was Kiatu's body on Roses. In a dead position.

**Rose gets a Personality.**

My back up generator came on a second later. What happened? Did I get hit by a meteor? No this is

a Spittle runner. I shifted a metal alloy on top of me "What is this?" I thought. I saw a golden glint out

of the corner of my eyes.

_Flash back_

_Here Kiatu you can have Champs eyes they are golden! So Lon how do you plan to run him?_

_Kiatu! Save us!_

_End Flashback_

"Kiatu?" I asked. I had my claw like hands poke him. "Oh my gosh he's dead!" I saw Lon pick up the

Runner on top of us. "Kiatu!" Lon cried. "Lon" I started. "You monster! You Killed him! Why did you

hunt us? He's dead because of you!" Lon said. Sumera walked up. "Your Poor SIR unit. Lon if you

were as smart as me, you would know not to make your own SIR unit like that" Lon turned her head.

"Rose you can shoot her with my laser." Su said. I knew she was guilty. I dropped the laser. "No!" I

said. "What?" I glared. "I said No! I'm your Retrieval unit not your assassin, slave, or friend!" I said

walking to Lon. "Rose you betrayed me?" Sumera yelled. "You betrayed yourself" I looked at Kiatu.

"Lon I'm good at fixing things can I have a go with Kiatu?" Lon glared at me. "You did enough" I

stared. "You threw the ship." She looked horrified. She knew I was right. Sumera lifted the Laser to

Lon's head. "Lon Duck!" I yelled. I jumped in her way and got hit by the laser. I looked at my claw

arm. SIR units feel no pain. I'm not a unit then am I? "Lon you have to get their voot away!" I said.

Lon shook her head. "Why not?" I asked. "Unlike my sister if I am a horrible monster I fix it I won't

use my 'power' ever again" Lon was hit hard. "You want Kiatu fixed? Well we have to get out of this!"

I said. I dodged one of Su's punches. "Lon, you are too great to show weakness! Remember what your

father the Amazing Zim said?" I lied. "Never show weakness to the enemy?" She asked weakly.

"Louder! Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Lon" "Louder!" "I am Lon!" "Louder!" "I am Lon!!" she yelled

full of pride. Yeah that was Zim's kid. I felt bad and good for lying, but it's for our own good.

"Now what are you going to do?" I asked. "I the amazing Lon!, will get rid of this ship!" She said

picking up the Voot. Sumera was dumbfounded. She had wanted an ego like that, and no doubt the

ability to pick up a Spittle. "Sister! I'd love to chat, but you have a plane to catch!" She said throwing

the ship. "You huge brat!" Sumera screamed. "You don't have a SIR unit anymore Sumera, Don't forget

that we are a more powerful team than yours could ever be" I yelled after. "Let's go Lon" I said. I

looked at my beautiful crescent antennae and ripped it off.

" I am no longer under the oppression of the Irken Empire"

**Lon finds a friend**

"Rose is Kiatu fixed yet?" I asked. "Just about..." She said. "And there! Good as new!" She said.

Kiatu sat up. "Rose?" He asked. He had a smile on that face. Plastered on it. I sighed. Everyone had

times like that. Sumera and Dib, Mom and Dad, Rose and Kiatu, My only friend was Gaz, and if she's

your only friend you must suck. "I wonder where Gaz is..." I said. Then I heard a door slam. "Gaz?"

I asked. "Where were you?! You could have at least helped!" I said spazzing out. "I was playing my

gameslave!" I rolled my eyes. "Well can you help out next time?" I asked. "maybe." She said. "Rose,

Master!! Look out!" Kiatu cried. I turned around to see another ship. It had the one eyed Irken symbol

on it. We crashed. The computer went off. "Answer it!" Then an Irken came on the screen. "He-llo!"

I said. He was a handsome young Irken. He had dark skin. "Greetings..." He said creeped out. Did I

say that in "the" accent? "Greetings..." I said. "Invader." He finished. He was nice enough. " Need

help?" I asked. "No, your Voot just destroyed mine and the controls don't work." He said. I laughed

nervously. "You can board mine! It's like the Soul train on here!" I said giggling. Why'd I do that?

"Eh? Okay I'm ready to board." He said. About a minute later he got on. "So where's your SIR?" I

asked. "On the hood of your ship." "Oh." He walked past me to Gaz. "Greetings Human?" He said.

"Hey." She said. "Is that a Game Slave?" I was confused that wasn't Irken technology. "How do you

know?" Gaz asked in her usual voice. "I was researching the Banishment planet as part of my training

on Devastis." He said. He had a Gray Cape that seemed to move at that moment. " Cool." Gaz said not

really caring. "Might I ask your name?" He said getting dominance back. "Gaz" I said. This was off.

He's an Irken, He trained on Devastis. He likes Humans, He knows what a Game slave is. "Nice to

meet you Gaz" She looked up at him. He was quite Tall. (To me.) "So... What Planet were you going

to?" I asked looking around. "Earth I was on my way to get rid of a defective" my eyes widened. "And

to do some more Research. I don't want to work for the Tallest anyway." I nodded. Understandable.

"Did you hear that A defect became tallest? Zim! Defect Zim!" I choked on air. "Excuse me?" I said.

"I know hard to believe" He said. "No My dad is a Tallest?" I asked. "You're father is Defect Zim?"

I glared at him. "Who are you anyway?" I asked. I could have his head. (No dad's soft and cuddly)

"I have many names, but you may call me Blackheart" Blackheart? Weird... Not that it's too weird! I

mean I'm named Lon!... I'm not talking am I? "So... Gaz what is it like on Earth?"

"Gaz was my friend, _WAS."_

_Finally! Chapter Complete. So I got Blackheart from one of the stories top fans. Odd way to introduce_

_him,but I have to. (It would be hard writing a separate story now) So Pairings I have so far..._

_ZaTr, DaTr, PaRr,DaSr,(one sided)LaBr, (One sided), BaGr, RaKr, GaGr. That's a lot so what? 6 chapters left? That's sad... If you want a sequel tell me. R&R Everyone!_


	15. Mission Impossible Lon Style

_Okay 5 more chapters left. And To answer your questions_

_TailsBlackheart: Yeah that's you. And as for Sumera... Maybe I have several different endings._

_I'm guessing no one reviewing means no sequel -;. I'm probably going to bring Tak back in this_

_Chapter. Sumera's POV_

**The Other side of the Battlefield**

I looked in to the infinites that make up space. "Sumera are you still upset about Rose?" Gretel asked.

"I'm upset about everything." I looked at my new invention. "What are you going to do next time you

see them?" Gretel asked. Flourg and Them decided to come up. "When I see them again I'm not taking

them in alive. I'm going to rip them apart like tissued and watch them die a slow painful death" I said.

I flexed my new invention. Now I have the power of a hand on my side. "That's bloody, why don't you

just sabotage their Voot and watch them crash and burn?" Them said. "I'm going to fry their bodies

like a vort dog, and watch them burn there" I said flexing my invention. "What is that?" Flourg asked.

I smiled. I picked up a clay sculpture of Lon's head. "Watch" I turned my invention on and put it on

my hand. I struck the sculpture and it hardened. "That's nice" I turned the power up and it exploded.

"Okay Wolverine, nice invention where do you plan to cut her off?" I smiled happily. "Where's the

perfect place for a battle?" I asked. "Oh my..." They started gasping. "Irk." Irk will be raining. I don't

care it won't burn her, but if she's wet this thing will most definitely kill her. "How do you plan to get

her on Irk?" Gretel asked. "I'm sure she can meet to our demands. I entered in her ship number.

She picked up with time. "Hello sister." I said hiding my hand. "What do you want Treason?" She said.

That hurt. Not burnt, but hurt. "I notice you have a new friend." Lon rolled her eyes (I think) "And?"

"My crew would request a battle-" I started. "You're so pathetic without Rose! You think I'm going to

come to you, because you can't track me? I'd just as soon abandon myself in space!" She yelled. I

nodded. "Well that's too bad. I have something of yours" I held up a green necklace. I have no idea why

it is so important to her, but it seemed like a good excuse. She gaped. "Give it to me!" She yelled.

Everyone stared in shock at how she reacted. Like on plan. "Meet me on Irk if you ever want to see it"

I said. "And if I say no?" "Then this piece of jewelry is out the airlock." I said holding it close to the

lock. "Fine. What side?" She said glaring. " You know which side." I said. She glared. "I should put

you on trial" She said cutting the lines. "So what's important about this?" Gretel asked. "I don't know

but it is" I said. I stared in to it's green jewels. I put it on. I looked around. "Wow you look so much

better!" Gretel said. "Yeah, your composure is back to normal" I grinned. I might just keep this. I'd

love to see her go insane... No? No I wouldn't? "We shouldn't be doing this." I said. "Why we'll be

rich!" Gretel asked. I shook my head. "What will we have accomplished?" Gretel looked confused.

"Take the necklace off you aren't Sumera any more!" She said. I shook my head. "I am Sumera I'm

just what I use to be. I can't believe that I did that stuff..." Gretel stared in disbelief. She ripped the

necklace off. "Ouch... That thing uses up Pak power like crashing!" I said. Gretel sighed. "This thing

is dangerous you almost lost your ego if that happened we'd be mints meat!" She said. I nodded. That

thing was dangerous! "I just feel bad..." I said. "Think! What did they do to you?" Gretel asked. Well

my moment of guilt is over.

"Don't get yourself too deep in something you can't get out of alive"

**Lon Realizes.**

I cut the transmission. I'm going to kill her! No I'm not that _was_ her necklace. Why am I so out of my

composure? The necklace! "Why is that necklace so important to you?" Blackheart asked. "Yeah" Gaz

added. "I'm a defect like all the other people in my family. We have to have something or else we go

insane" I said. "Mom and Dad have each other, I had my necklace." I said. "So you will go insane?"

He asked. "Eh? No not immediately. It happens in stages. First your personality grows dark at that

point you worry about trust, then you start talking differently and you are paranoid. Then you go crazy

with the Paranoia and act different, Last you go insane with wanting to kill everybody" I said. I looked.

My personality was a little darker, but I can handle it. "At the last stage the necklace won't do anything

and you will have to be discharged or you will kill someone" I said. "Gaz..." Blackheart said. "No"

I was confused, but decided to ask nothing of it. "So where's Sumera?" I gulped. "She has maybe a

day or two before she has to be discharged." I said. Rose looked at the ground. "We will stop her before

then" I said. Rose nodded. "Kiatu is the camera on the ship still optional?" Kiatu nodded. I got her

back for that... I don't want to get anyone back! Kiatu showed a picture. Sumera was staring at the

necklace. "I know you only you can bring me back. You are the only one who can fix my life" She

said. "Su! I told you that thing is dangerous didn't you see how much power it drained?" Gretel said

running in. So she knew what it did. "I would love to see Lon go insane" I glared. I decided to squeeze

the head. Not a mark. "Kiatu we are going on a secret mission" I said. "YAY!! SECRET!" Kiatu

yelled. I shushed him. Sometimes it was annoying to have the cross of GIR and Mimi around. "I'm

getting my necklace back" I growled. "You can't leave my sight okay?" I hissed. Crud I've already

started to grow a darker personality. "Yes Master!" Kiatu said saluting. "What's this about a secret?"

Rose said walking in. "We are getting my necklace back" Rose looked surprised. "I'm coming That's

a big runner, you can get lost without me." Rose said. "Fine. Anything we need to know?" I asked.

"Yeah that thing has more alarms than the White House" I nodded. (A white house doesn't always have

alarms) We decided to use the teleport things. We ended up in a sleeping giant. "Okay this way." Rose

said. We walked over the ground that was dusted. "Stop" Rose said. She threw some white stuff in the

air. There were Infra-red lights. Everywhere it was a wall. "How do we get past it?" I asked. Rose took

off he head piece. She threw it through It didn't have life on it so it didn't sett off the alarm. It turned in

to fingers. "Lon what's your Sisters Pin number?" I looked confused. Her Ship's Pin number? "98-

156-743-20" I said. She took out a keyboard/picture thing and entered it in. It beeped to show it turned

it off. "We have twelve seconds" We ran as silently as possible. "You have that anti gravity belt I gave

you right?" Rose asked. I nodded. "Activate it now!" She said. We jumped. The alarm beeped. Rose

threw some more white stuff. The Alarm was about to my head if I were on the ground, but we were

floating so we could get over it. " Now drop!" Rose yelled. She dropped while I floated. I set off an

alarm. I pried open an air vent in which Rose and I floated in to. I screwed it shut and watched Sumera

run by in confusion. " Okay we just crawl through these eh Rose?" I asked. Rose shook her head.

"Uh, No. if we do that then, well..." She said looking at the ground. " These are made of Uranium,

solid Uranium Impossible to break from the inside" I laughed. (It was a little crazy, but not much)

"Rose Please, You forget I have the iron fist." I said lifting my left hand which left a dent in the metal.

So we crawled on through until we came to a vent. Sumera was talking to Flourg. " Flourg it's so odd,

I just think that I should wear it what do you think?" She asked. " Well we are all defects, and it sounds

like without that you'll go insane. You should find something else to take up your Pak instead" He

replied. "Thanks I knew you'd understand" She said hugging him. I gaped. "I've got to tell Dib about

this." I said chuckling. "What was that?" Sumera asked looking around. "Nothing okay?" He said way

too sweetly and kissed her. We went on after watching my sister do disturbing things. "You okay Lon?"

Rose asked. "I'm sick." I said gagging. That was too much, but maybe it was something else. "Must be

the high concentrations of Radiation in here." I looked around. "Hey where's Kiatu?" I asked. Rose

shrugged. "There's the necklace" Rose said. "And there's Gretel!" She was staring at it. "Why is this

stupid gem so important?" She said picking it up. "I wonder what would happen if I broke it?" She

said as she started to swing it around. I broke the vent open. "Drop my necklace!" I said. Gretel looked

shocked. "I should call Su in here, but I don't get to fight enough." She said crossing her arms. I stared

I was taller than her. "Geez you're young enough to be Sumera's baby sister!" I said. " So why's this

gem so important?" She said snorting. "Why should I tell you?" I asked. " I could get a lot of money

from this" She said. That was too much. I attacked her. "Ow!" She yelled as I bit her antennae. She

grabbed my hand and also grabbed what looked like metal claws. "Eh, Wrong hand!" I said as I

punched her. She flew off in to the corner unconscious (I checked her pulse) but for only a second.

"Now give me my necklace or I will crush your tiny skull smeet" I said darkly. "H-H-Here, and you

really need a snack" She said shaking. I nodded. I tied it around my neck and all my problems

dissolved. Su ran in. "What's going on here?" She yelled. Gretel fell unconscious and I screamed.

"What? Lon?!" She asked. I covered my eyes (You can guess it's pretty damn obvious) She looked

down and screamed ran out and ran back in. "Lon? What are you doing here?" She asked. " Showing

a smeet why you do the fighting" I hissed. (This wasn't dark more of anger) "You killed Gretel?" She

asked straitening up. "No, just knocked her unconscious, but might as well have" I said. Rose stared at

Sumera. "We also want to help you. Su, you need help or else..." I started to choke on my words. "Or

else what?" She asked. "You'll have to be discharged." She did her manacle cackle. "Why should I trust

you?" She demanded. "I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice" I said. I punched a whole in

the ship's side. "You've gone insane, you have to die, and watch every one else as well" I said. I jumped

out the hole. Rose spoke something in Irken and the ship caught us. I watched as Sumera stared at me

in disbelief. "You had to do it didn't you." Rose asked. I saw Kiatu walk by us. "So you never went

with us." I said. "Yes I had to." Rose shook her head. "You're going to watch her die." I shook my head

"I'm going to get her." Rose looked at me. "She's my sister, despite having a MURDERER! On my side

I have to" I said. I jumped out the lock and into the ship. "Sumera come with me." I said. "No." She

replied. "Why not?" "A captain goes down with her ship." I shook my head. "Everyone will get on our

Voot. Sister don't do this" I said. Gretel started to slide past me. I grabbed Gretel by the antennae.

" I'll die as a captain before I get saved by a traitor." I glared. "You'll die a traitor before you get

anywhere near being a captain" I said running to the rooms. It was getting hard to breathe. "Hello?"

I called. I saw Flourg on the bed asleep. He had clothes on thank Irk. I dragged him out. I saw Them

running to get Gretel. "Why the Irk are you here?" He asked. "Saving the crew." I said. Flourg woke

up. "Where's Su?" He asked. " My sister is going down with her ship" I said. Flourg looked upset. "I'm

saving her" He said. "Flourg" I said. He turned around. "For someone who wants me dead, you're a

good person" I said. He smiled and ran off. Gretel came to. "Them?" She asked. "What are you doing

with me?" She asked me. "Saving your life." then the ship careened. I ran towards the hole. Sumera

was standing there bravely. I heard an explosion. "What was that?" Everyone except Sumera asked.

It was followed by glass breaking. "the severe loss of O2 interacted with the aluminum and caused

the Uranium to blow up" She answered. "Su come with us" Gretel said. Sumera shook her head. "no"

I got angry and punched her. Or I tried... "Must everything end with a fight with you?" She said

catching my fist. She turned it towards the air and I tripped. "Geez when did you learn to do that?" I

asked rubbing my shoulder. " Please when you want to go to Devastis you learn that junk" Sumera

claimed. My blood boiled. (Goo) "You know what?" I said after thinking. "You could burn in hell for

all I care, but I don't kill other family members" I said punching her with my left hand. She caught it

but it was too powerful and she got hit. I grabbed her collar. "Okay now on the Voot." I said. The Voot

came around. We all got on. (I threw the unconscious Sumera in to a wall -) Sumera came to. "Huh?

Where..." She started looking around. She saw me and tried to attack me. "Why can't I move?" She

asked. "You aren't the only one with a laser" I said spinning it (And accidentally shooting it) She glared

and then sighed. "You really want to help me?" She asked flexing her hand. "Of course Sister" I hissed.

If she did anything to this ship I actually might throw her out an airlock. "Let me go." She said calmly.

She did seem to regain composure. I started to press the spots. She flexed her hands. "Thanks sister"

She said smiling. She put her hand on my shoulder. "You know something about you is never going to

change." She said. She flipped me and stepped on me. (And IRK it hurt) "You are a naive fool" She

said shooting me with the laser. "Rose Kiatu!" I yelled. "You mean these two?" She said holding a tied

up Rose and Kiatu. "You are a true monster" I said. "You know you are pretty Bad ass for a smeet" She

said. I shuddered. I hate that word. "Torturing me with my least favorite compliment you Monster!" I

yelled fidgeting. I was really moving my fingers in a way that would release me I was so not crying

like a baby, I meant to free myself. I meant to black out! I came back in consciousness. " Gaz?" I

asked. "Wow you are a wimp" She replied. "What why?" I asked. Blackheart came in to view by her

side. "You cried like a smeet for an hour, you freed yourself and didn't notice it, and then you fell

asleep" I stared. "Blackheart I can answer myself" "I want to have more than 5 words per 2 chapters!"

I stared. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "He's talking about nothing." Gaz said. "I meant to do

all that stuff!" I said. Hey you have to keep up a ruse! Blackheart rolled his eyes. (I think Gaz did too,

but She squints so I can't tell) I got up. "so where is Sumera?" I asked. "She took the escape pod when

she saw me" I laughed. The transmissioner went off. "Hi sister" I said. Sumera looked shocked that I

recognized her. "You are the only one who calls me you know that right?" She blinked. "Yeah yeah Irk

I know! I'll be there in 4 days!" She cut the lines. I smiled and looked at the titanium sculpture and

grabbed it. It's head broke.

"Your last days are upon you"

_I'm sorry I'm 2 days behind in chapter writing! Only 4 left (Thank Irk!...) Oo I need a break I just _

_wrote Irk out. I'm running out of ideas so the next chapters might be fluff about the remaining pairings_

_And I might revive Purple in the next one. And I'm writing a Story about the characters lives as smeets_

_soon. (Not including Sumera and Lon obviously) And perhaps a sequel to this story I'll try to keep both_

_under 20 chapters. R&R!_


	16. Sumera tells off Zim

_This chapter I bring The Purple Phantom back But it's not Purple!. Sumera's POV_

_Song chapter! Drops of Jupiter_

**Looking for myself.**

The pod crashed on a stranded planet. I looked around. It looked deserted. I sighed. "Gretel you

okay?" I asked. She nodded. Everyone else looked fine. I found a shard of glass. "Irk I look like I

crashed from an escape pod!" I said looking at myself. The image changed. It changed to a mutated

Irken. "What?" I said. "I'm you." It said glaring it had a masculine female voice. She had a scar on her

left eye and her eyelashes covered part of her eye. Her long antennae were on her right side of her head.

"No! I'm not like that!"I cried falling. "What happened to you anyway?" I asked. "I got these battle

scars from killing my family. I killed my family did you know that?" She asked I shook my head. She

cackled. "You are my twin! You are on the same way! You know how I got in this mirror?" She said

her voice growing dark. "I was killed for murder! Hope you enjoy your fate" She said. I screamed

falling back. Then it turned to another person who looked like her, but nice and no scars. "Look at

yourself. You have a scar on your eye." She said I felt it. "You changed Sumera." I realized I know her.

"Do you recognize me? Maybe from the pictures?" She said giggling. "Kaia?" She nodded. "You are

on your way to hell Sumera. Don't die like your grandfather did." I shook it off. "Su you okay?" Gretel

asked. I nodded. "Just a vision" I said.

"You'll regret it."

"Don't do it."

"Trigger that pull will regret you"

I shook it off. "Gretel we need to leave ASAP" I said.

We managed to find an abandoned Voot.

"Am I meant for this life?" I asked yelling. "Are any of us? I'm here for I never learned to do anything

else" Gretel said. Flourg walked up. "That's a question only you know the answer to." I nodded. Flourg

was the perfect Irken. He was like an Irken Dib. It started to rain. "CRAP!! What the Hell?" We all

yelled. "Gretel Flourg Them welcome to Irk." I said. I saw the city on the horizon. They stared in

horror. I cringed. "Do we have a place to keep us safe from DROWNING??" Them yelled. Crud I

really hadn't thought that out. "Uh...Er... The dome!" I yelled. We ran for a while until we hit the dome.

We walked in through the dome door. "Wow Irk is pretty" Them said. I rolled my eyes. "I know."

It was a huge city under the dome which made the rain look...Pretty. I heard something shift behind us.

"Who's there?" I asked holding my laser. I saw what resembled the Purple Phantom walk by. "IRK!!

He's going to kill me!" I yelled. Gretel coughed. "Eh?" Gretel pointed again. That wasn't a male Irken

the body stance was different. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm the phantom. I'm sometimes here..." She

said then disappeared. "And sometimes here" She said whispering in my ear. "What do you want?"

I asked lowering my laser. Another one with MAGENTA gems came out. This one was a he. " come"

He said motioning to us. It was a familiar voice but I couldn't put my finger on it. "How much farther

is it?" He asked. The female Irken kicked him in the shin. "Ow!" "Stop talking" She hissed. I shrugged.

It was a rather boring trip to the place. It had a giant Violet Gem in the center. And a necklace like it.

"What's this for?" I asked. "Should we?" The man asked. The female shook her head. "Should you

what?" I asked. The female quickly rendered me immobile by stabbing me in different parts. It was

only for a second. "Where did you learn that Ta-" He started. She hit him again. "The Purple Phantom

you imbecile" She said. "Sorry" He apologized rubbing his antennae. Deja Vu I remember someone

else rubbing antennae like that who was it again? "Now you may have noticed we brought you here"

She said clasping her hands. She turned to The guy. "Zim Magenta Miracle you do not look good" She

said. "Zim?" I asked. "Ze!" She yelled. Now it was the man's turn to hit her. (Slightly less hard)

I flexed my hands, and grabbed my laser. I shot the woman. Then about 50 red lights were locked on

me. "Guys?" I asked. They must have run off. The woman tried to stand up. "Why in the name of Irk

was that for" She asked. Then her mask fell off. It was wrapped with a bandanna, but the eyes and

piercing gave her away. "Mother?" I asked. The man shirked off. I held my laser at him. "Hey! Hey!

Don't shoot!" He said. "Why not?" I asked. He pulled off his mask. "I'm still a Tallest!" So my own two

parents betrayed me. "Why did you do that?" I asked. "We want to help you." Mom said trying to be

nice. "No you don't you are just like all the others!" I yelled. "abandon you in your most needed time"

I said. Dad seemed to mouth out my words, which I have no clue what that was about. "We are trying

to save you!" Mom insisted. "LIES! Why didn't you save me on that ship then? You could have freed

yourself!" I yelled. "No we couldn't of!" Mom said slightly offended. "If we could GIR would still be

here!" I looked around. "Oh yeah he disappeared didn't he?" I asked

_No POV flash out to a distant Planet_

"Whee Hee Hee!" GIR yells.

_Zooms out to Planet with Bloody GIR on it_

_Sumera's POV flashes back_

"Renea told me all about you mother!" I said pointing. "What did she tell you?" She asked. Father

stared confused at this secret life. "How you were a bounty hunter!" "That was 100 years ago" I

looked at her. "LIES!!" I yelled clawing the air (Like father, but in a more threatening way) "You can

trust us Sumera" Father said. "No one can trust you! You Hi-jacked the Massive!!" I yelled. "It was

so they could see my plan" I slapped myself. I'd have to remind him the one fact he despised.

"Father. You never had a plan! You know this, but You never had a mission! If your Pak wasn't so...

DEFECTIVE you'd be dead right now! Sometimes I wonder if a fluent thought ever went through your

head" I said turning away. I could hear father about to issue the "kill her" command. Instead I heard a

sigh. "If I wasn't a defective capable of emotion so would you" He said walking off. I could feel mother

stare me down. " Go away like all the others" I said. "You are more defective than Zim ever was."

She said walking off.

"I'm all alone"

**Lon visits the Massive**

"Hey look the massive" I said pointing. It was huge. "And there's Irk!" Rose said. I grinned. "Should

we drop in on Grandpa Purple or see Irk?" I asked. "Massive" Blackheart said. "Massive" Rose said.

"Pur!" Kiatu yelled. "Okay the Massive it is then" I said. I hit the ships number to show I was a

relative of a Tallest. I was, but Tallest Purple denies it. " Okay lets see the massive." I said. I looked

to the side. "That's dad's Voot!" I said. We walked in as politely as possible. We saw dad in the food

area of the ship. "Dad?" I asked. He grinned a little to see me. " Hi Lon" He looked... Like Sumera.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He shook his head. He looked like Su, but didn't act defective. "No. I ran

in to Sumera" Okay... "What did she do?" I asked. "Lon you trust me right?" He asked. What did that

have to do with anything? "Yes" "She says no one can trust me because of my encounter with the

Massive" He said. I laughed. "She said I was a horrible Defect." "Dad. You are a defect, but so am I

and so is mom. You are the best of us though." I said trying to comfort him. Sumera is a real bitch.

"Dad calm down things could be a lot worse" I said. "How?" "Well the massive could be attacked."

I said. "No one would attack the massive!" (Deja vu anyone?) He said confidently. "You did" I said

joking. He smiled. It's nice to have a father like that. "How old am I anyway?" I asked. Odd thing to

ask, but when you run from a homicidal Sister I could be a year old in Human years or 26 in Irken.

"20" He said unsurely. I shrugged. Still young. "Dad, will we have to kill Su?" I asked. "I don't know

it's my job to kill those kinds of defects, but I can't" He was always good at soul. "What was

Grandfather like?" I asked. "A horrid man. A horrid homicidal man." I was shocked. "Like Su?" Dad

shook his head. "I wish we could have stopped her" He said shaking his head. "You warned her" I said

this was emotional. Then guess who exploded in. "Hi Master!" GIR squealed. "GIR you're alive!" We

both said. "I've been home the whole time!" He squealed. "Home on Irk?" Dad asked. I stared. "Yes

the planet right outside the window" I said. He turned surprised. "Where's The Scary Green lady?"

GIR asked. "Tak? She's over by herself over there" He said. "I'm afraid to go near her." There was a

pause. "Us too." "I'm gonna make me a sammich!" we nodded. "Ugh..." Dad groaned. "What?" I

asked. "Tak has been acting so strange lately." I looked at him. "How?" "She's happy one minute upset

the other" "Maybe I'll be an older sister." I said. It was no secret that if I had to choose between having

my guts on an autopsy table or having dad take my temperature I'd pick autopsy. He was horrible with

medicine. "No, I can't get close enough to her" I nodded. A slap was heard off screen. "GIR like your

sammich?" I asked. "Green Lady slapped me!" I stared. "I'm going to talk to mom okay?" I said I

turned to dad. "If I don't come back I have the scariest mother ever" I goose-stepped over to her. "Hello

mother!" I said. "Hi Lon" "Why are you upset?" I asked. "Well I'm at a point where I stop

reproducing" I gagged. WAY more than I needed to know. "How old are you? 160 right?" I asked. "yes

I am" I was confused. "You are too young for that mom... and so am I" I said. "It's a disease I have, I

have no idea what causes it." I stared at her. Irkens live for 700 years she's 6/7 too early. "Of course so

mom..." I asked. "How did you meet dad?" I asked. "He got beaten the crap out of his father" Of

course. "lovely... I'm leaving now. To fish my composure out of the toilet" I joked.

"Never ever talk to mom again"

_Sorry it's so short I'm squeezing my brains for ideas. I have to ring it out now. I loved the ending._

_I'm writing a sequel to this, I'm working on a title so please read it after I put it up for this one is_

_almost over. Sorry for the talk there too it was something that came in to my mind. And I didn't kill_

_off GIR!! I'm not that stupid... Wait._


	17. GIR reporting for Duty

_Yeah so my chapters are probably going to get shorter every chapter until 19. So here's how things are_

_going as a recap:_

_Sumera is insane. Tak has a disease (I plan to cure later), Zim's ego committed suicide, Lon is going off_

_to kill Su, GIR is back. This is a robot chapter since I have all the characters where they need to be._

**Rose meets GIR**

I walked up the areas of the massive, I decided now would be a good time to learn about it. It was a

very large ship indeed. Boring but big. All the Irkens here wore bandannas on their faces for some odd

reason. I walked around. I enjoyed having the prospect of someone attacking our ship it gave challenge

but here. Here it's not fair! You attack us and we blow you up! I decided to sit down after circling the

ship and getting odd faces from some of the Irkens. They must have never seen a SIR unit. To my

surprise a little robot was eating a sandwich humming the Rain song. He looked familiar, but I don't

know. "Hi There!" He shouted. "Hi... Hey have I met you before?" I asked. He sounded familiar.

"Nope." I nodded. "I'm Rose" I said outstretching my hand. He put the sandwich in his head. "Hi ya!

I'm GIR!" He said. "What does the G stand for?" I asked. S means standard, but G? General? "I don't

know!"He said. So a defective unit... " How long have you been on the Massive?" I asked. GIR looked

confused and looked around. "Massive?" I nodded. He was 2 gears short of a duty chip. " How could

you not know of the Massive? Or the Armada?" I asked. He took out a weird drink. "What's the

Massive?" I stared. "Okay... Then you are an Information retrieval unit. Who's your master?" I asked.

He was silly. It was nice. "Master?" He asked looking around frantically. "Master where are you?" I

looked at him. So he had a master. I'll show him to Lon maybe she'll know his master. "I'll help you

find a master" I looked on his arm that one on his right was slightly larger than his left. "What

happened to your arm?" I asked. "Master green lady friend needed it!" He said. "What else did she

need?" I asked. This was fitting together. "some stuff inside of me..." So that was why he was

defective. We walked to find Zim and Lon. " Do you know any other SIR units?" I asked. "Mimi." He

said almost as if he was in a dream. "You know Mimi?" I asked turning around. That was Tak's SIR.

"Yeah she scary green lady's!" I nodded. We finally found Lon talking to Zim. "Lon I found this defect

in the Food area!" I said. "Hey GIR" I looked confused. "You know GIR?" I asked. "Don't you? GIR

is dad's SIR unit" I looked at GIR ah, yes it's coming back to me now... " You are Zim's SIR unit I

thought he got killed!" I said. "Nope on the planet of flying monkeys!" We all stopped and stared.

"... Okay" I said looking around. "Where's Mimi?" GIR asked. First fluent thing I heard from him

today. " She should be with Tak" Zim said. "I'll help you find Tak" I said. "Scary Green Lady?" GIR

asked. "GIR!" Zim yelled. GIR turned around saluting. "don't touch anything on the way there!" He

said exaggerating anything. True it would be horrible if GIR screwed the Massive. We walked a short

way to where Tak was. Mimi was near her talking to Kiatu. "Hi Mimi!" GIR shouted. Mimi cringed a

little. "Hey you got here without blowing up the massive!" she said looking around. GIR looked at her

forehead. "Where's your headpiece?" He asked. Kiatu did resemble them (and Champ, but he got

blown up.) "Gave it to Lon to build Kiatu!" We nodded (GIR was more confused and somehow more

serious looking than me) "Mimi what else did you give?" I asked. I gave him Champ's antennae.

"Some old parts." Okay. I don't usually see Kiatu a lot, but now I see he looks like a golden cross

between Mimi and GIR. "Mimi! Let's go to the food area!" GIR said reaching to grab her. "Okay" She

said if not nervous then scared. More likely scared. "Kiatu let's go!" I said. Kiatu got up and walked

with me there. GIR decided to tell Mimi of his trip. "And then I saw this big ship!" We nodded. "And

I got on it! And there was master!" We nodded with our eyes twitching. The only one who looked at

all interested was Kiatu. "Did you see a flying cheese squirrel?" He asked hyper. "Yea!" Mimi looked

at me. "next time I ask Lon to build anything I need to leave GIR out of it." I looked at her. She asked

Lon to build Kiatu? "Mimi," GIR asked. He sounded a little confused (Maybe from the only praise in

his programming) "Where'd Kiatu come from?" GIR asked. He somehow caught on to something

wasn't right about Kiatu. "Lon built him" She said uninterested. "How did she build him? Why is he

so shiny?" We laughed at the last question. "using some Parts from Champ's body and inner parts from

me and you." She said. If I had to finish this up, I'd say Kiatu is more like a son to her and GIR that

Lon built. GIR would catch on to that. Maybe today (by some miracle) next month... Or over the next

twenty years. Mimi in her current I don't care about this state would catch on later than GIR would.

" Kiatu you like tacos?" GIR asked. It was slightly cute and creepy. "I love Taquitos!" They ran off

to maybe make something from the horrids of Irk. "Kiatu is scary sometimes" I said. "I'm just glad that

I'm away from master" I looked at Mimi. "She is very temperamental. I have to be near Lon to talk to

her" I nodded. Tak scares me too. GIR and Kiatu came back with food from Mexico. I don't want to

know where they got it. "I got Tacos!" Kiatu said. "I'm making waffles." We stared at the Waffle part.

"Waffles! Run away!" We yelled. We ran to the next table leaving a very Very confused GIR and Kiatu.

It was sad how we had to run, but his waffles are a deadly weapon. He walked over to our table. This

was cute he's like a little kid! "No GIR no waffles" GIR started to tear up which would be followed by

screaming. "GIR! I'll have one just one" I said. GIR clapped and ran off. "I'm always stuck baby-sitting

an 8 year old toddler" Mimi said referring to GIR. "He's not that bad!" I said. "Why did you show him

me? He stalks me! Like I'm his betrothed or something!" Mimi said flustered. "Do you ever act like he

is special to you?" I asked. "No! Once. And now he stalks me!" Mimi said. "Just humor him." I said

laughing. It wasn't hard. He says cheese squirrel I point out a window and run. GIR came back with a

plate of Waffles. "I said one." He looked at me. " These are for you and Mimi!" GIR insisted. He was

cute like a smeet. Mimi looked at me. "He's considerate!" I said shrugging. I picked up a waffle. "Oh

yea that's right we don't have mouths" I said. Mimi took them and hid them in her head. She flinched

but didn't care. "give GIR a chance" I said. "come take a walk with me" she said. We decided to rest

by the main windows on the left side of the massive. "GIR is an insane SIR unit he is a defect" She

said to me. "Well yeah, but so are our masters." I said. "Haven't you even seen him?" She asked.

"Kiatu is practically related to GIR and you can stand him" Mimi looked at me. She grabbed me by

my shoulder bolts. "Are you insane?? Kiatu isn't like that to us!" She said. Didn't take her very long to

figure out what I meant. "Well he's half of you and half of GIR" I said. "True, but why would he think

that? I mean he can hardly think" Mimi said laughing nervously. I took the waffles out of her head.

She paused as she could think better. "Oh my Irk he thinks that" I nodded. "can't you explain to him

that Kiatu isn't... _his _or _mine_?" She asked. "I would but technically I'd be lying" She let go of me.

"I'm going to be tortured forever. My life is going to end" She said sitting. She was in the middle of

a breakdown. I've never seen such a dramatic SIR unit. "It's just GIR he's a SIR what can he do?" I

said. We both knew what GIR could do, but I had to give it a shot. "We can reprogram him!" I said.

Mimi nodded. "Of course!" She said her eyes glowing cyan for a second. I shrugged It's what I do.

"He'll be locked in duty mode!"

**GIR (Gullible Information Retrieval Unit)**

I walked around the big ship looking for Mimi. "GIR aren't you worried about getting lost on the

Massive?" Kiatu asked. His eyes were red. "What's the massive?" I asked. "This big ship" Kiatu

answered. Kiatu was a nice SIR unit I really wonder where he came from. "Oh yea!" I said. "Hi

Mimi!" I said turning around. "Hi GIR hey mind if we look inside your head?" She asked.

"Okeydoke!" I said she opened it up. "Hey he already has one?" She asked. "Short circuit him" I

screamed and ran off. Why did Mimi want me asleep? "Don't say that! I told you he's like a toddler!

He'll scream!" Mimi said walking by. "I'm sorry, but you want him in duty mode!" I felt my eyes go

red. Then back to cyan. "I remember when that happened I'll play a nice little joke!" I said to myself.

I turned my eyes red to fake...Duty mode thingy. "Hi GIR we didn't mean to scare you" Mimi said.

I saluted her. "I apologize for my past behavior Sir!" This was fun. Mimi stared. "by Irk he's in duty

mode!" Rose said astonished. "Sir I do not understand cause for surprise" I said saluting. As long as I

don't need to use big words I can pull this off. "GIR we're female" Mimi said. "Apologies Ma'am"

Mimi looked ecstatic while Rose looked suspicious. Mimi grabbed my hand to drag me. My eyes

almost turned Cyan. "Zim! Look at GIR!" Mimi said. "Hit the aba-" Master started... "No he hasn't

blown up the massive" Mimi said. Master looked at me. I saluted. "Wha?" He asked confused. "He's

locked in duty mode!" She said. "That's bad. That's almost worse than him blowing up the Massive!"

Master started. "How?" "He'll take over us all!" I looked at master. This is fun. I smelt Tacos... Tacos

Yay Tacos! My eyes almost turned Cyan. I have to continue. "Really? Somehow I don't buy GIR going

straight" Lon said walking up. (That hurt... I'm not- Oh yeah that means something different in Irken)

She pulled out a suck monkey. "GIR lets watch scary monkeys okay?" She said. My eyes almost turned

Cyan and glowed. "Er..." I said quietly to myself. I saluted. "Ma'am I must stay focused on the

mission" I said. The words came out sour and bitter, but came out. "Oh GIR you did change" Lon

said pulling the drink back. I goose-stepped as far away as possible. I pulled out a Suck Monkey.

"I'm so sorry Monkey! Forgive me!" I cried. My fun was over when I can't watch TV it hurts. I heard

Rose walk up. I ate the Suck Monkey and turned my eyes red. "Ma'am I sense a pro" I started. Word

what's the word? "blem" I said turning around saluting.

"Ma'am?"

_Chapter Complete. I did not Make GIR go duty mode. It's a trick, a prank. I'm sorry it's short, but I'm_

_wringing my brain out for ideas. Cookie for who you think it was that walked up on GIR. Cookie for_

_who guesses right. GIR is fun ;-P_


	18. Preview I Red a book once

_The last chapter before the Finale Thank goodness! I've written these last two chapters while the _

_horrible Eduard is supposed to hit. So far it's sunny. This is a preview. Lon's POV_

_I abandoned the robot plot. Some things aren't mentioned for they are in Finale._

**I'll see you In Hell Tomorrow. (Preview to Welcome to Hell)**

I looked at my armor. " Relax Lon they don't have an advantage" I flexed my strong hand There was

a scorch mark from our last encounter. "She has electric claws in her glove. I need more voltage!" I

yelled over my shoulder. Lightning struck my hand. It didn't burn the armor worked. After it ended.

"You've taken away her every advantage!" Dad said walking up. "She has more tricks than a blumbee"

I said. "She will have something I'm not prepared for, but I'm going to try to stop anything else she can

throw." GIR and Mimi walked up. "Mimi you're looking cheerful today." I said. She had Cyan eyes for

once. "I re, re, re-" GIR said trying to get the word out. "Reprogrammed her?" I asked. "Yea!" Yeah

she had GIR's look in her eyes. "Look cheese squirrel!" He shouted and ran off. "Dad I need a moment

alone. This might be the last time you see any of us" I said tearing up. "You are going to come back

Lon." He said. "Even if you have to enter the depths of Hell to do it" I looked at Irk it was raining.

"I'm the best for the job. And when I come back you will stare at the mighty Invader Lon" I said very

confident. "Lon" a maroon eyed Irken said. He had a bandanna. "Yes?" He took his bandanna off.

"Them?" I asked. Every one else came out. "We're here to back you up." I nodded. "After you kill

Su, call me okay?" Them said. Them was only a little older than I was. "Send her dying corpse to me

first though." Flourg asked. The only one unsure was Gretel. "You just leave me out. I shall not have

her blood on my hands" Gretel said. I nodded. "I might not even kill her." I said. They pointed at my

large burn on my hand. "Blood shed is Blood lost is not the Blood on _my_ hands" I told them. All of

them stared at me. "What?" I asked. "Like aren't you supposed to give a speech?" one of the younger

Irkens asked. "I won't give a speech. Not when I have to do the worst" I said. Rose looked at me.

"Rose I have failed you it is too late for Sumera" I said bending down. "It's okay, just avenge Kiatu"

I nodded. The brave SIR unit. Gave his for GIR and Mimi. Rose was crying. "I'll give her holes for

every single day we spent trying to save Kiatu. I'll burn her slowly so she can watch herself die as we

watched Kiatu" Rose teared up. I started to silently weep. Dad walked up. "Your mother thinks today is

her last day" I stared. "I want you to send Sumera to hell and shoot her for every hour she made Tak

suffer" I nodded. The doctor came out. " Takkylsa wishes you to forgive Sumera" We all stared. "She's

dying from that vile liquid that Sumera shot her with and the only thing she can say is?" I asked. Mom

wheeled herself out. Her eyes were Light Pink. "Forgive her. Forgive. If you kill her in spite, you are

no better than her" Mom said after a coughing fit. I weeped. My mother was dying, My father was on

the verge of suicide, Kiatu is dead, I'd have to kill my own sister.

I walked down the forsaken halls. I passed the room where we watched Kiatu die at the hands of this

monster. I passed the room where my mother was diagnosed. I passed the room where I saw my father

about to smash his Pak. I passed the room where I found Purple dead that started my horror. I took out

my laser. I ran to the front of the Massive. "Why did you do this to me Sumera?" I cried and held my

laser at my Pak. "She did it because she's the daughter of murderous Treason" A voice behind me said.

It was grandfather. "Oh, it's you." I said spitefully. "When she was born she nearly killed her mother.

She killed me!" He said. I nodded. "I was different When I saw Zim with Tak something snapped."

He said shaking his head. "why?" "I was, jealous. And when she had Sumera I flipped. I hadn't wanted

Zim to end up like me." He said closing his eyes. "Kaia had Zim, we were drunk. I was stupid. It took

us 2 weeks to find out about Zim. We had been drunk so many times" He said. "When Zim was born I

really cared for him, Then I got my political career then Impending Doom I and.." He sighed. I stared

he rubbed his temples. "I'm not justifying what I did. I'm just admitting my life." I nodded. "Then I

got Quinn from another Irken I accepted her with open arms. Then I had to get drunk with Purple" He

said shaking his head. "Purple told me I was too soft. And when I got a backbone I killed my own

daughter" He said. I nodded. "Don't kill Sumera just remind her who I am. Tell her who I was, and

who I am now." I nodded crying. "did Kaia tell her to do this stuff?" He nodded. "Kaia was always out

for revenge. She believed you were the reason I was dead and she drove Sumera insane. She was very

spiteful and hardly loved Zim. We had a few fights about who should keep Zim when we left." He said

chuckling. "Then she demanded I kill her. She grabbed my laser and shot herself." He sobered up. I

smiled. "Zim only hated me for my political career." I nodded and walked off. "I have an Irken to kill"

I grabbed the sculpture of Su's head and it crushed in to dust.

_Yes this is short not long enough to be a good chapter, but believe me the best is yet to come. This was_

_THE PREVIEW FOR THE LAST CHAPTER It's only summarizing it up. The conversations are much_

_longer and less choppy. Will I kill Off Tak in a ZaTr story? What about Su? Is there any hope?_


	19. Down to this Lon or Die Finale!

_It's The FINALE!! I want you to R&R on this! And read it all! This is the final part of my story!_

_This is the final blow! And to make it special it's a song chapter!: It ends tonight by All American_

_Rejects. Then Bleed it Out by Linkin Park. Then Shadow of the Day_

**Welcome to Hell. (Finale)**

I sat around the massive lazily. Nothing was happening that should concern me. These new guys are

working for dad. "Kiatu!" I called. Kiatu walked up to me saluting. "entertain me." I said. It was blunt

shallow and mean, but I was bored to death. "Er..." Kiatu said. Purple walked by. "Hi Grandfather!"

I said exaggerating Grandfather. It was always fun to annoy Purple. "Get off me!" He said pushing me

away. I laughed. "Yeah sure go ahead torture me." He said. We had gotten closer a little over this month

I tried to find Su at the 6 day period, but I couldn't find her. "you'll regret when I'm gone!" I rolled my

eyes. "You're only 500 years old." I said. "Things happen to Tallests! Miyuki got eaten!" He said. I

looked at him. "Yeah, heh, and an Irken didn't make it right?" I asked covering up for daddy. "Your

father is so lucky the brains were driven insane" I rolled my eyes again. "Okay." I said skipping off.

"So Kiatu why have you been hanging out with Rose?" I asked. "She's fun!" I nodded. "Hey" One

of the new Irkens said. I blushed. He was so mysterious. His maroon eyes gave me comfort. "What

Time is it?" He asked. "240 degrees" He gasped as if he remembered something. "Everyone find and

guard The Tallests!" He shouted. What was going on. "Dad?" I called out "Lon?" He asked. "What is

going on?" I asked. "Well yesterday we got a note that said a Tallest would die." He said calmly. I

stared. "And you aren't worried because?" I asked. "No one would attack the Tallest! They would very

well kill us!" He claimed. "But you attacked the tallest. A lot." I said confused. He laughed. Then the

massive stopped and everything jerked out of control. "What in the name of Irk?" We asked. "Dad is

someone trying to hi-jack the massive?" I asked. "That's impossible now." He asked. " You there! What

is happening?" Dad asked. "The ship had a momentary spasm." He said. "Eh? But there is always-"

Dad started then stopped. "Good Irk" He said in disbelief. "Everyone to the control room!" He yelled.

"What's happening?" I asked. "Hopefully nothing!" I was confused. I saw something shift in the dark.

We ran in. "Tallest Purple?" Dad asked shaking him. He fell over. And there was a slash on his neck.

"Oh My IRK!!" Dad and I screamed. "What happened?" One of the soldiers asked. "Someone killed

the Tallest!" I said. Everyone stared in disbelief. "There's a note on his Pak" I said lifting it up. " Until

I get my crew back one person will be killed" What a rip off from the movie Batman Begins. "Dad

what do we do?" I asked hiding behind him. He gulped. "You get your mother... I'll find out exactly

what happened" He said staring at Purple. I ran down the halls. "Mom?" I asked when I reached her

room. "What? I heard an alarm go off is there anything wrong?" She said not facing me. "Yeah! Purple

is dead!" I yelled. "Oh what a shame." She said. "Eh? He was your father!" I said. "No he wasn't!"

I stared. "My father is getting killed right now!" She turned around and it revealed Sumera. Her face

was dark and evil looking. She pinned me down. "Why?" I asked. She pulled out a weird invention

"Ooh that's pretty what is it?" I asked. "It is what will kill you!" I gasped and ran off. "Dad?" I asked

running through the halls. I saw the control room. With a lot of unconscious Irkens outside. "Dad?" I

asked. "Why did they attack me out of no where?" He asked standing up. "Sumera..." I said panting.

"Hello sister I'm sorry it has to end like this" Sumera said walking out. She was covered head to foot

in armor. "Where's mom" I asked. "What are you talking about she's right behind you?" Sumera said.

Dad turned around while I stared ahead. "What's this vial in her neck?" Dad asked. "You'll find out."

She said laughing. "Or would find out" She lunged on me. "Because I have to kill you now." She raised

the odd claw like thing and turned something on. She grabbed my hand, and I watched it burn. In a

desperate attempt to escape I clawed her face getting her right above the eye. She grabbed it with her

free hand and I turned the claw against her. The glove was now scorched revealing my horrible

radioactive secret. I pushed her off of me. "Why did you kill Tallest Purple" I asked. She giggled, then

laughed a horrible evil laugh that would scare the unafraid, make the brave weak. It turned in to a

cackle very soon. "Because he was the only thing that would get between me, mother, and Tallest Zim"

She said hissing out Zim. She soon had me pinned down. For only a second before dad threw her off

of me and against a wall. "I've done enough damage today. See you on Irk Sister" She said laughing

"The only place I'll see you in is Hell" I said getting up. She seemed to disappear. "SIR units!" Dad

called out. Rose, GIR, Mimi, and... Where's Kiatu? "Where's Kiatu?" I asked them. All of them

lowered their heads. "What happened?" I asked tearing up. "We were attacked." Rose said. "It was a

laser that would fry a SIR units innards" Mimi added. "Kiatu died!" GIR added, if not a little

sorrowful. I ran down to where the SIR units were before Tallest Purples death. I saw on the ground

the little golden saint that was Kiatu. "Kiatu!" I cried. This was the second time he was hurt, and this

looked worse than before. Rose walked up to me. " He needs the repair bay." She said putting her hand

on his face. "Goodnight sweet dreamer I knew you not well enough to love you, but I did" She said.

I knew this famous poem. When Miyuki died Tallest Spork recited his own poem at her funeral.

"I knew you not well enough to dream.

But I dreamt of a life of freedom.

I knew you not well enough to be good at heart.

But an innocent soul has not bled on my hands.

I knew you well enough to protect a soul.

But I could not protect you.

I knew you not well enough to love.

But I loved you.

I knew you long enough to know death.

But why am I so unprepared?

Sweet dreamer I knew you not long enough to love.

But alas I loved you and lost you."

I cried at this beautiful poem. Rose knew it by heart and recited it right there. I picked Kiatu up and

walked him to the repair bay. I stared at my burn on my hand. If there were any workers left they all

stared at the bulge. The repair bay was empty except for maybe a few droids. "Hello?" I called out.

The maroon-eyed Irken walked out. "Yes?" "Oh it's you." I said flatly. " Please my SIR unit." I said

holding Kiatu out. He looked at it for a second. "I'll see what we can do." I nodded. I figured I had to

get to the med bay as well. "Hello?" I called out. There was a green-eyed female Irken. "Yes?" She

said looking up. "I need you to run tests on something." I said. She nodded. "And do you want to hear

about your mother?" She asked. Mom was so pale. "of course!" I said. "Well we ran tests on her blood

and we could only come up with one disease" I stared. "What is it?" "Straigntite-Staphylococcus" I

was mortified. It was in the Staphylococcus family, one of the deadliest diseases. Humans can't get this

disease, but Irkens can. "How is that possible? The only way to get it is..." I started. "Rusted metal

from a radioactive carrier" I stood there silently. Had Sumera picked up a piece of that nuke to get

mom? "How long does she have?" I asked. "Anywhere from one day to five months." I nodded. Su

had finally gone off the deep end. She had found a way to kill all these people in less than one hour.

"Do a check on this okay?" I said pointing to the bulge on my hand. "Highly radioactive." She said.

I nodded. I got that from Kiatu's atom buns. "Will I die?" I asked. "Probably. Radiation Poisoning takes

4 years to get in effect so don't sweat it." I sighed in relief. If Su isn't dead in 4 years, I'll kill her on my

last hour. I looked at mom. "Dad is going to kill himself" I thought. I walked slowly down the halls.

"Dad?" I called out. "Yes?" He asked walking out of the control room. "They know what's wrong with

mom" I said. Telling him would be the hardest thing I've ever done. "What's wrong?" He asked. "She

has Straigntite-Staphylococcus." I said sadly. He stared at me. "She's going to die?" He asked. I

nodded. " Oh...Okay..." He said. It was filled with sorrow. His composure fell down dead right there.

"I'll be in my quarters." He said I knew he needed time to be alone. I decided to check on Kiatu.

"Hey." The maroon eyed Irken said. He was looking at the inside of Kiatu. "Will Kiatu be alright?"

I asked. "I don't know his insides are all fried and melted. I could fix him, but he wouldn't be the

same SIR unit." I nodded tears in my eyes. I walked down to the front of the Massive. I needed to talk

to someone. "Grandfather, why must this happen to us?" I asked getting on my knees. "It's all my

fault!" I yelled. "No. No it's not." A voice said. It was Grandfathers. "I heard a line once. By Purple's

Ex-Wife. She said we don't know the hour or the day we'll die." He said. It was obvious he didn't like

talking about it. "She said she read a book called job? Job? Yeah, he had no say in the death of his

family." He said. "She gave me the book to read. I couldn't understand it. They dipped people in water

in the book so she claims it's a religion, that's pretty violent" He said. I knew it was Christianity. I had

believed in it, but Irkens fear it. "So it's not your fault." I nodded. He dropped the book at my feet and

disappeared. I had read it. He was right. I decided to walk back inside. I was going to see dad. He had

to know this wasn't our fault. "Dad?" I called when I reached his Quarters. I saw him on a table with

a hammer. "What are you doing?" I asked. No reply. I walked by him and he was holding down his

Pak. He raised the hammer. "Whoa! Whoa! Stop there!" I said grabbing the hammer. "What in the

name of Irk was that?" I asked. He dropped down in his chair. "Why does this happen to us?" He

asked. "It's not our fault!" I said putting the Pak on his back. "Of course it is! I couldn't protect them!"

I shook my head. "Dad. Ever read the Bible?" I asked. He cringed. "The book of Christianity?" He

asked. "Where we have to be dipped in water??" He asked. "That's only one part!" I said. He

shrugged. I knew we preffered other religions. Dad was a narcissist. Christianity was the only one that

could get to him so he doesn't go smashing Paks. "We do not know the day or the hour we'll die! It's

not our fault!" I said. It's odd to be Irken and talk about this, but it's a matter of life or death. "Who told

you this?" He asked. "Grandfather." He looked at me. "Purple right?" I shook my head. "Red." He was

confused. "You don't look like you've gone crazy." I rolled my eyes. "Because I'm sane dad." He

looked at me. "Listen. Life is short. The trick is to live long enough to die." I said. He nodded. He still

looked at me odd, but I just told him I talked to Grandfather how do you expect it? Maybe I am crazy.

"Red actually told you something useful?" I nodded. "He's not as bad as you claim he is." I said

walking out.

_5 days later_

Mother was still sick, but alive. Kiatu was still being repaired. Dad was still in a mental upset. "Lon!"

Rose said running up to me. I was in my new armor. It couldn't stand lightning though. "Yes Rose?"

"Kiatu is awake!" I smiled. We ran to see Kiatu. "Kiatu!" I said. I knew Kiatu had moments of being

away from being repaired so The Maroon eyed Irken could take breaks. "Kiatu reporting for duty" He

said weakly. "Are you alright?" I asked. GIR and Mimi walked in. "Ma'am what's with the upset?"

GIR asked. Man that's annoying now. "Kiatu is awake!" I said smiling. "Kiatu you're going to live!"

I said. "My life chip thing is broken." I stared. "They don't make those anymore. Mimi gave it to me."

That meant Kiatu had very little chance to survive. "Ma'am I have a Life chip" GIR said saluting. That

would mean GIR would die. "What? GIR!" Mimi burst out. His eyes turned Cyan for a brief second.

"I would gladly give my Life for Kiatu" He said saluting. "That's nice, but you have a more recent one

the one I have isn't in any live active SIR unit anymore." I nodded. "I'm glad I could save my family"

Kiatu said. "We aren't your family!" Mimi said coughing. "Yes you are. All of you are my family." he

said. "Ma'am I could search planet Dirt for a similar chip." GIR said saluting. "No. GIR let me die in

peace. It will bring less sorrow." Kiatu said. "Kiatu don't let GIR search." Kiatu shook his head at

Mimi's suggestion. " Kiatu you were like a son to me." Mimi said looking at Kiatu. She hated saying

it, but she felt like she had to. "Thanks you were like a Parental unit to me." Kiatu said. Rose walked

up now. "Kiatu." She said on the verge of tears. (How a SIR unit could cry I don't know) "Rose." He

reached his little hand out. "Aw that's cute. SIR love" I thought. She put her hand in it. Then GIR's eyes

turned Cyan. "Kiatu! Tacos?" GIR asked. Kiatu stopped talking. "Taquitos?" Nothing. GIR then burst

out crying. (Once again No idea how he could do that.) Kiatu's eyes turned black as he died. My goo

boiled. GIR's eyes turned red along with everyone else's. (GIR and Mimi looked ready to murder

someone) "When you see Sumera again I want you to kill her. Then give her parts to me so I can make

them disappear forever."Mimi said. Wow she was pissed. "GIR reporting for duty!" GIR said saluting.

"GIR give up the act." I said. "Ma'am I will help you prepare to kill Sumera. I'll help you fight her."

GIR said sounding even more pissed off than Mimi. (You will never see him this pissed again it's even

worse than when dad made him locked in duty mode and prepared to kill him) He walked off. Rose

came up to me. "Give her to me. I will make her pay." Rose said. She was ticked off and sad. Dad

walked in. "Whoa. I thought I saw GIR angry." He said. "Imagine when you locked him in duty mode

and he was a super computer." He shuddered. "Don't be surprised if he comes in bloody GIR" I said.

"Dad. Kiatu died." I said. He nodded. He never really cared all that much for SIR units. But If I'm ever

Tallest I'm giving them freedom. After what I saw, if they aren't as alive as we are what do they have to

do? Kidnap a Tallest? "Don't talk to GIR for a while okay?" I said. "Why?" "He is pissed off I think

he'll kill any thing that looks like Su," I said. There was a scream in the other room. "That's GIR." I

said and ran in to the next room. I saw GIR going berserk in the SIR units recharge room. The paint

was ripped off the walls. He mauled an Irken. And painted the walls with the blood. "Good Irk GIR!"

I said walking over to free the hostage. "Why the Irk did he just attack me?" he asked. he had real

Magenta eyes. "He's just a little upset." GIR was now eating the walls. "and insane." She stared at me

like I was insane. "GIR I need to talk to you..." I said dragging him away from eating the wall. He

now had blood on him. "GIR what in the name of Irk was that??" I asked. GIR didn't answer. This

was so unlike him (You know it was unlike him. If you think this is in his nature watch the special

on dad's life again!) "I'm locking you up okay? I have to find Mimi" I said running off.

_3 days later._

I flexed my hand in my armor. I think I finally have this down! "You are doing great Lon." Dad said

using the controls. I had gotten taller in the last few days I was now half of dad's height, I was so tall

now then I have a chance at being a Tallest someday. "Dad turn up the voltage!" I said bracing myself.

"Lon if I turn it up any higher and if this armor doesn't work than it could kill you!" He said. "Do it!"

I watched as an array of beautiful colors, red,yellow,orange,green,blue,violet, but mostly white came

out of the machine. It soon turned to a blue bolt of lightning. It struck me right where my burn was. I

was prepared to scream, fall and be carried to the med bay. To our surprise it didn't burn. A flame came

out of my hand, but didn't hurt me. "This is sweet" I said playing with the fire. It was like a star. The

bolt died down, yet the flame was still there. "Cool." I said. I closed my palm and extinguished the fire.

"you can get past any trick Su, throws at you." I shook my head. "We need more tests." He groaned.

It must be stressful watching your daughter get hit by lightning. The next test was the slice test. We

had a special place on the Ship for that. GIR was the instructor. "Okeydoke so you have to get over

there without getting cut to pieces." well that was painfully put. If it didn't pass I'd die! GIR gave me

a demonstration. He dodged all the cutters flawlessly. "Your turn!" I walked slowly in to the obstacle

course of doom. The first cutter came from the ground and I jumped to avoid that. I was on the vine

things above. "And when is Irk all this stuff like a rain forest?" I asked GIR. He shrugged then ate a

taco. I saw the next cutters come out and cut the vines I was holding on. I fell down to a pit of saws.

I made my suit do cool stuff and evaded a horrible bloody grave. I continued to walk. "GIR Irk can't

ever look like this!" I said shuddering. I was able to walk the rest of the way without being torn to

shreds. "I'm ready to kill Su," I said shaking. I walked to the Food area to regain my composure.

Everyone stared at me. "What?" I asked. "Are you going to kill Sumera?" They asked. "I don't know."

The maroon-eyed Irken motioned for me. We had been more than friends ever since Kiatu died. He

never told me his name. "Why don't you just kill her, we've been put through hour after hour of hell."

He said. "Hey what's your name? You never told me." "Would you still love me if I told you?" I

nodded. He removed his bandanna. "Them?" I asked. He nodded. "All of us were tired of Sumera's

outbreaks. When those weird people took her away we saw that as an opportunity to run" I nodded.

He had changed, "Where are the rest of the crew?" He smiled. "Right here." I saw the people I had run

in to over the days take their bandannas off. Gretel the Med bay doctor. And Flourg was GIR's victim.

"We're here for you Lon, we made the decision to change our lives" I teared up. "Lon, Kill Sumera

for making all these people suffer." He ended. "Give her body to me first." Flourg added. Gretel was

off in a corner. "I want her dead. But her blood is not on my hands" Gretel said quietly. I nodded. She

still wanted her to live. "Lon, your mother believes today is her last day." Dad said quietly tearing up.

I nodded. "Kill her, burn her so she watches herself die slowly like we watched Tak" He ordered. I

didn't want to. Then mom rolled out. "Spare her. She lived down a misguided road. Let her live" Mom

told me. She went in to a coughing fit. "I might not even kill her people! So stop asking for her body

for your weird autopsy things!" I said out loud. Them took my hand and pointed out the large burn.

"Blood shed is blood lost, but _her_ blood is not the blood on my hands" I said pulling it away. Rose

walked up. "Rose you remember when I promised I'd save Sumera?" I asked. She nodded. "It's too

late." Rose looked at me. "I want her dead. I want her body sprung out on an autopsy table and she

can watch herself die. She can ask for help, but she knows we can't and won't help her." Rose said

evilly. "I'll shoot her for every single hour we watched Kiatu slowly die" I said. "You want me to..." I

said turning to mom. I think I heard her wrong earlier. "Forgive her. If you kill her in spite of your good

will you are no better than she." Mom said. I nodded. GIR and Mimi walked out. "I re-made her!" GIR

said laughing. Mimi looked like she was less serious now. "Hi!" She said with deep Cyan eyes.

"I'm going to fight Sumera soon" I said. GIR and Mimi's eyes turned red. GIR saluted. "I hate that

woman. She was such a mistake." Mimi said glaring. "Master made the biggest mistake of his life"

GIR added. They both looked like metal demons. I felt the room clamping in on me. Everyone except

for mom wanted Su dead. I ran out and passed the horrid rooms. The control room where this hell

started. The Tallest quarters where I found dad about to kill himself. The med bay where mom was

diagnosed. The Repair bay where I watched Kiatu die. I finally got to the front of the massive.

I took out my laser at held it at my throat. "Don't do it." I heard Grandfather say. "Why? I'll die

anyway!" He shook his head. "I heard you tell your father something" He said. "The trick to life is try

to live long enough to die." I lowered my laser. I nodded. "Why did she do this to me?" I asked.

"Because she's the Daughter of Murderous Treason" He said leaning back. "When she was born she

nearly killed Tak, She killed me. Seems like she came back to finish the job." He said looking away.

"Something happened. I was different. When I saw Zim and Tak something snapped." He added.

"And the next day when she said she was having his smeet, I flipped. I wasn't prepared for this." He

admitted. "Why?" "I was Jealous." I was confused he had to have someone have dad. "I didn't want

Zim to end up like me either." He said. "It started when my Girlfriend Kaia and I were drunk we were

stupid and we got-" He started. "I don't need to know!" I interrupted. He laughed. "If I hadn't flipped

you would be the best grandchild ever." "It took us two weeks to find out about Zim. Then he was

born" He said. "I cared for him I really did. Then I was picked to be a Tallest." So his political career

got in the way. "I'm not justifying giving Zim a horrible smeethood I'm explaining it." He said rubbing

his temples. "Then Quinn was born, her mother died in birth so I accepted her with open arms." He

said. "But one day I got drunk and had a bad day, and ruined my life" He said. "Purple told me to get

a backbone, and I took it too far." Dad had told me of Aunt Quinn before. "Don't kill Sumera tell her

Who I am, who I was, and who I am now." He concluded. " Did Kaia tell her to do that stuff?" Red

nodded. "She was out for revenge, she thought you killed me and drove Sumera insane." I nodded it

was the sad truth. "We always fought over who kept Zim, then She shot herself with my laser" This

was a sad story. I walked off. "I have an Irken to kill"

_Irk 2 hours later_

I walked on to Irk's soaked surface and looked around. "Come out and face me Treason!" I called out.

This would not be a dud like it was a month ago. "Afraid I'll kill you?" I called out walking away.

" Afraid?" She said then cackling. I felt her cold metal hand on my back. "I'm prepared this time!" I

shouted and flipped her. "You can't knock me down!" I said. I stared at her as she got up. "Hey I'm

taller than you now." I pointed out. I let my guard down and Sumera knocked me down. "You think

you can survive getting shocked?" She asked. "I know I can" I said trying to flip her off. She lifted

up her electric claw and set it to the highest setting. She shocked me. It didn't hurt at all. "Are you

dead yet?" Sumera asked. Then something happened. The wetness of the rain raised the voltage I saw

a blue bolt come out and shock me. Then I caught fire. "Whoa! What the?" Sumera asked getting off

of me. I stared at my armor. "I'm alive? And not burning?" I had made myself the strongest armor in

the Empire. "How the Irk are you on fire and still talking?" Sumera asked. "Now you can't knock me

down!" I said laughing. Sumera backed up. "And the rain isn't putting you out because?" She asked.

I felt a ghostly air. I looked to my right, Red. To my left Purple. I felt Kiatu beside me. All the innocent

people Sumera killed were on my side. "What the Irk?" Sumera asked. "These last few months have

been hell for me, but I realized my fate." I said. "What's that? Fire kid?" Sumera asked. "I'm the Water

of the Dry Land! The daughter of the Spirits!" I said standing up. "Merna?" Sumera asked. Merna was

daughter of the spirits. "Yes Lon Merna..." I said. We didn't have a last name. "We don't have a last

name" Sumera said. "Yes we do." "My name is Lon Merna Charisse" Char meant enforcer. Ri meant

of the, and Se was Law. "I follow no laws" Sumera said. "Your name is Treason." I said. I walked

closer to her. "Sister relax remember me?" Sumera asked. "I remember you." I said walking closer.

"You are the person who killed my Grandfather" I said. "The person who killed my SIR unit and is

trying to kill my mother" I said. I picked her up by the armor. "Now any last words?" I asked.

"Forgive" Red said. "Eh?" I asked turning around. "We all have one last word for her." "Forgive"

I nodded. "I have better things to do than kill my sister" I said dropping her. The fire on me went out.

"You aren't going to kill me?" She asked. "If I kill you in spite am I any better than you?" I asked

" I'm awesome though." The fire re sparked on me. I grabbed her by the neck, but making sure she

wouldn't get burnt. "You are killing our mother, You killed Tallest Purple. The last thing I want you to

say is you're amazing, because you aren't you are a disgrace to this family" I hissed dropping her.

She stared at me. "I'll give you the same choice I was given. You can join us, for we know you can live.

Or you can stay here and I'll kill you and know you won't survive" I hissed. Sumera stood up. "Give

me my necklace." I looked at her. I gave her the necklace. I had learned to survive and be sane in my

short Hell they call life. She breathed in. "I'm coming with you sister., but I must do one thing." She

picked up a radioactive shard that was near by. She threw it at something and grinned. "I will no longer

be controlled by your evil Kaia, You thought you could control me, well, Welcome to Hell" She said

and walked off. Red walked by me. "What happened?" I asked. "She just killed the killed." I stared

ahead. She was creepy. Red and all the other ghosts disappeared. "Who were you talking to?" Su asked.

"Eh, I don't know." We flew to the Massive. I walked on first. "Did you kill her?" They asked. I looked

at my armor it looked scorched "No. Where's mom?" I asked. I walked on. Sumera followed. Everyone

hissed. They called her a traitor, and threw stuff at her. GIR ran up and tried to maul her. I grabbed him

and shut him off. I walked to the med bay. "So what did I do?" She asked. "You killed the Tallest." She

turned white. Dad was with Mom at the med bay. "What is she doing here?" Dad asked. "She's here to

save mom." I said. Her glared. "I hear by declare myself Merna. The Spirits told me to spare her." I

claimed. I sounded insane, but it was true. "How can Treason help?" He asked. "She's your daughter

and my sister" I said standing up for her. Dad just glared. "If I can help My Tallest-" Sumera started.

"Call him your father." I said. "I have a cure" She said holding up a vial. "How can we trust you?" I

looked at Dad. "She's your daughter if it weren't for her you would be dead. I've heard about Purple

trying to kill you." I said standing up. "The trick is to live long enough to die" I said. "And to live long

enough to save a life." Su added. She walked up to mom and injected her with the substance. She

seemed to come to. "Sumera! I knew you would come back to the right side!" Mom said hugging her.

I smiled. "And for Kiatu." She said bringing out a life chip. "Where did you get that?" I asked. "It's

what powers my electric claw." I smiled and tears formed in my eyes.

_4 years later, Conventia, 120 degrees._

"These soldiers that stand before you are the finest in our militia" Dad said. Mom had managed to

become tallest a couple years ago. "Step forward Invader Flourg" Flourg stepped forward to finally

look at his new life. I had a radiation scare a few years ago. I was in the First set of Invaders so I

was watching them I was the las one. "Step forward Invader Gretel." I looked at her shining eyes.

"Step forward Invader Sumera" The crowd wiggled their antennae. Sumera's eyes shined like the first

day I remember life. "Step forward Invader Them" I waved when they didn't look. My sweet Them.

We both passed Devastis in flying colors. "Step forward Invader Lon, Merna, Charisse" I smiled My

eyes glowed. "You will be assigned to Planet-"

_You didn't think I would tell you? The next chapter is more credits, bibliography and Preview to sequel._

_Credit Song: One GIRl revolution. (Imagine GIR singing it.)_

_Characters_

_Sumera: Me._

_Tak:Tak_

_Zim: ZIM!!_

_GIR: GIR_

_Dib:Dib_

_Purple:Purple_

_Red:Red & Johnny the Homicidal Maniac_

_Lon: My old Friend Merna_

_Blackheart: Tails Blackheart._

_Flourg: Rosolion_

_Gretel: Me_

_Them: An Old friend_

_Rose: Me_

_Kiatu: Rosolion_

_Mimi:Mimi_

_Bibliography:_

_Dancing: In Short Supply_

_Translations: My own Fun_

_Explosions then lines after: Batman Begins_

_Winter night Publishing rights. No Copyrights 2008_

_Sacramento, CA. I don't Own Invader Zim or Blackheart._

_2008 Circa_

_I Own Sumera, Lon, The Bounty Hunters, and Rose and Kiatu._

**WNP**


	20. QA Preview to Daughter of the Spirits

_My Note to you._

_**Authors Note**_

_**Q.A.**_

**Q. will there be a sequel?**

**A. Of Course!**

**Q. Who's it about?**

**A. (Looks around) Wait for the Sequel!**

**Q. Did you kill off Kiatu?**

**A. Yes...**

**Q. Is Sumera going to be mentioned in the Sequel?**

**A. No. Not as much anyway. (Like once or twice per 2 chapters)**

**Q. Blackheart?**

**A. More developed in the sequel**

**Q. Gretel?**

**A. The Bounty Hunters will be mentioned Fluently.**

**Q. What's the setting of the Sequel?**

**A. Er... Read the Preview under the Q.A**

**Q. Where did you get the name Tisvana?**

**A... ASK QUESTIONS ABOUT THE SEQUEL!!**

**Q.I ran out**

**A. That's not a question.**

**Q. But why did I run out?**

**A. Because it's Preview Time!**

**Preview to: Daughter of the Spirits**

"Report to the equipment hall for your SIR units" Mom said. We all walked down those halls

_End Flashback goes to scene 70 years later_

I put my hand on my scar. I remember it. It was only 5 years ago I went in to Pak arrest. It was another

radiation poisoning scare. How I survived long enough to be the greatest Invader I'll never know.

Even though we had a Life chip Kiatu only survived for a couple more years then fell apart. I hate

looking at these filthy balls of dirt and think anyone could live on them. They were all inferior to the

Irken race. Everything went Red. I looked at my computer. It was short-circuiting. I was being pulled

in by a mysterious Purple Planet's gravity. I tried to escape, but I couldn't I looked up and wanted out.

As it got closer to the surface it got harder to move. I remembered something from over 60 years ago

when I conquered my first planet. "Some people look to kill, some look to be killed." and Now I

wonder which side am I on?

**End Preview**

**Q. Why wasn't there more?**

**A. Because the sequel isn't 20 chapters long or over 41,000 words**

**Q. It's not very descriptive**

**A. I know, but the real story will be.**

**Q. Lon seems different.**

**A. 66 years can change an Irken.**

**Q. Will Lon ever find friends?**

**A. heh,heh,heh when the first chapter's out read the description.**

**Q. What was with you and explosions in this story?**

**A. I wrote the first chapter after seeing Batman Begins.**

**Q. What's your inspiration for this story?**

**A. Inspiration? Oh! What I recently saw! Tomb of the Dragon emperor**

**Q. Doesn't look like it...**

**A. I'll make frequent ways to refer to it... Hey that wasn't a question!**

**Q. Will any of the Invader Zim characters be mentioned?**

**A. Zim and Tak? Frequently. Dib? No. Gaz? Yes. Zita? Maybe she's fun.**

**GIR? You can't write an Invader Zim Fanfiction without him.**

**Q. Why is Gaz mentioned?**

**A. I have some parts to clear up in this story?**

**Q. What were the Pairings in DotS?**

**A. Yay my own Acronym! ZaTr, DaSr,BaGr,GaMr,RaKr,PaRr,TaZr (Tenn and Zim), LaBr (for**

**one sentence then it became BaGr),SaFr,LaTr.**

**Q. DaSr? BaGr? RaKr?SaFr?LaTr?**

**A. Dib and Sumera, Rose and Kiatu, Sumera and Flourg, Lon and Them.**

_I plan to release Chapter 1 to the sequel very soon so keep an eye out! It is Daughter of the Spirits_

_for the Daughter Trilogy. Er... Sequel I haven't made up my mind if I want another Trilogy/ Series._

_Hope I answered most your questions here! Yes the Sequel is 70 years in to Lon's future._


End file.
